Evergreen
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama. / AU / [Epilog]
1. prologue

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

><p>Baru nada fa yang ditekan oleh Midorima di piano yang telah dipindahkan ke gudang itu, tapi ayahnya sudah berada di depan pintu, tangan tersilang dan tubuh bersandar pada bingkai pintu gudang, dengan sorot iris nyaris setajam tatapan elang yang mengejar mangsa.<p>

Midorima membuang muka setelah bertemu tatap sesaat dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Nada yang dibuat oleh tangannya berlanjut, sebuah lagu klasik dimainkannya, tak peduli bahwa ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah sang ayah, meski dia melihat melalui ujung matanya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari ibumu."

"Aku akan tetap mengikutinya," lagu terus berlanjut, nada mengalun lembut, apik dan indah ketika Midorima menarikan jari-jemarinya secara bergantian di barisan putih dan hitam.

"Ini akan jadi pertunjukan terakhirmu. Setelahnya kauharus belajar baik-baik untuk bisa masuk ke jurusan itu."

Kalimat tadi tertutupi nada piano, namun masih jelas di indera pendengar Midorima yang begitu peka untuk segala jenis suara bahkan nada. Sang ayah langsung meninggalkannya, dan tangan Midorima berhenti di tengah-tengah pertunjukan solo tanpa audiensnya. Tak rampung keindahan itu dia perdengarkan.

Ini adalah sebuah harga mati.

* * *

><p>"Sa-chan, Ibu kira kausudah diperingatkan tentang sepatu ini."<p>

Keputusannya untuk membiarkan sang ibu memeriksa lemari koleksi sepatunya adalah benar-benar salah. Momoi menyesal, dan ia cuma bisa tersenyum masam kemudian menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Ibu akan taruh sepatu ini di gudang. Ini yang terakhir, Sa-chan."

"Tapi Bu—" gadis muda itu mencegah dengan menarik sudut baju ibunya yang telah akan meninggalkan kamarnya, "—tolong, ini yang terakhir. Aku akan mengikuti pertunjukan besar bulan depan. Uang honornya besar, Bu. Tolong izinkan ya? Ya?"

"Memang berapa honormu? Sini, biar Ibu yang gantikan uang itu."

"Ini bukan hanya soal gaji, Bu ... aku ingin berkarya. Tolong, izinkan aku, ya ..."

Ada helaan napas sebentar sebelum jawaban diberikan. Momoi menunggu dengan was-was. "Tapi ini yang terakhir. Setelahnya, semua perlengkapan baletmu akan ibu berikan ke panti asuhan."

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dia masih belum bisa menerima ini semua, sebenarnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Apalah kekuatan dan dayanya untuk mematahkan kehendak sang ibu.

"Terima ... kasih."

* * *

><p>"Ahaaa, akhirnya kaudatang juga, Midorima. Ayo, kita latihan."<p>

Midorima meletakkan tasnya baik-baik di dalam loker yang tak pernah dikuncinya itu. Ia tengah berada di sebuah ruang besar dengan satu _grand piano_ dan cermin besar di setiap bagian dindingnya. Beberapa penari tengah melakukan peregangan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Midorima segera menuju ke piano, kawan yang tadi menyambutnya mengiringi langkahnya, di tangannya ada tumpukan kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit. Kumal, berantakan, namun isinya adalah not penting.

"Aku sudah menambahkan satu lagu lagi untuk ending pertunjukannya. Lagunya tidak terlalu susah, aku yakin orang dengan level sepertimu bisa menghafalnya dengan cepat di waktu yang singkat."

Midorima duduk di bangku, dia mulai melepas lilitan perban di jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Lagunya enak. Westlife, Evergreen. Aku merombaknya menjadi lebih mellow dan lembut agar cocok dijadikan penutup sebuah pertunjukan balet yang manis."

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

"Mulai saja latihannya, Midorima. Mereka sudah menunggu."

Midorima menerima partitur dari sang kawan, dia tunjukkan kemahirannya dalam berpiano untuk pertunjukan itu.

Lelaki itu punya bakat langka yang membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para pemain piano. Hanya sekali mendengar lagu, dia bisa langsung mempraktekkannya. Dibunyikan secara samar, pun, dia bisa mengenali nada apa itu. Dia hidup dengan disertai keajaiban untuk musik, terutama piano.

Tapi sayang, ada keadaan yang ditetapkan orang tuanya yang membuat dia tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh.

Midorima memainkan lagu yang halus untuk para penari itu, yang menawan indera pendengar. Semua penari menari dengan anggun, selaras dengan musik Midorima yang menghipnotis. Dengan memejamkan mata, Midorima sendiri pun sangat menghayati musiknya. Liuk-liuk gerakan para penari sangat lentur, layak untuk disandingkan dengan permainan brilian Midorima, mereka orang-orang pilihan dari beberapa sanggar yang juga sering berpartisipasi dalam berbagai pertunjukan balet.

Ini adalah keindahan harmonisasi musik dan tari balet, yang disiapkan untuk menghibur ratusan orang bulan depan pada sebuah _event_ besar di gedung musik terbesar di Tokyo.

Lagu itu belum selesai, jadi Midorima berhenti di menit kesepuluh.

"Bagus, bagus," Miyaji, kawan Midorima itu, bertepuk tangan. "Sepuluh menit untuk mempelajari bagian akhir dari lagu ini, cukup, 'kan, Midorima? Penari, kalian boleh istirahat sebentar!"

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil membaca kertas terakhir yang masih lumayan rapi itu. "Aku akan melakukannya," dia pun meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas piano. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku meragukan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak pernah melakukan pertunjukkan dengan penari kurang dari sepuluh orang. Kenapa kali ini hanya ada sembilan?"

Miyaji menyeringai kecil. "Hei, kita punya ratunya. Aku sudah merekrutnya dari sanggar tari balet yang paling bagus di Tokyo."

"Ratu?"

"Dia penari _center_," pemuda itu kelihatan yakin, "Nona Moritaka sudah melatihnya koreografi ini secara khusus untuk kita," dia menyebut salah satu kawannya yang menjadi pelatih balet.

Midorima hanya mengangkat alis.

"Dia jarang latihan, cuma gara-gara orang tuanya tidak suka dia ikut balet lagi karena dia harus memikirkan kuliahnya. Tapi jangan dikira, dia cerdas sekali dalam balet. Sekali-dua kali lihat, langsung lihai. Makanya, aku memilihnya untuk pertunjukan besar ini."

Midorima yang awalnya tidak tertarik, tertegun sebentar.

Miyaji tertawa, "Kenapa? Kaget? Jangan khawatir, bukan cuma kau yang berpikiran begitu. Aku juga merasa, bahwa dia mirip denganmu."

Midorima tidak lagi menjawab. Dia mulai mempelajari not tanpa mempedulikan Miyaji.

"Dia akan mulai ikut latihan minggu depan. Kurasa dia bisa segera menyelaraskan diri meski waktunya sudah mepet."

Midorima menutup pembicaraan dengan mulai memainkan nada Evergreen.

* * *

><p>"Momoi."<p>

Momoi—yang tengah melakukan peregangan dengan mencium lututnya, mengangkat kepala, "Ya, Moritaka-_senpai_?"

"Minggu depan mulai latihan dengan kelompok Miyaji-kun, ya," dia duduk di samping Momoi. "Kau harus bersemangat, pokoknya! Kau akan dipertemukan dengan seorang pemain piano jenius, temannya Miyaji-kun. Aku yakin ini akan jadi pertunjukan keren yang luar biasa."

"Ya ..." Momoi menatap kosong pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Pertunjukan terakhir yang keren," kata 'terakhir' mendapatkan penekanan yang berat.

Moritaka menepuk bahu Momoi, "Jangan bersedih. Jalan yang dipilihkan orang tuamu, siapa tahu adalah yang terbaik. Kaumasih boleh, kok, datang ke sini kadang-kadang, kalau rindu dengan balet. Kalau kau menurut pada apa yang dimaui ibumu, aku yakin beliau akan melunak seiring waktu dan mau mengizinkanmu menari balet sesekali untuk menghilangkan kebosanan."

"... Semoga," tatapannya masih sayu. Meski dia mencoba memajang raut cerah, sinar matanya tak mampu berbohong.

"Hei, ayolah, mana Momoi yang biasanya bersemangat itu?"

Momoi pun tersenyum kecil, lantas tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku akan bersemangat lagi. Terima kasih, _senpai_!"

Moritaka merangkul Momoi, kemudian berbisik, "Pemain pianonya ganteng dan seumur denganmu, lho. Aku yakin kaupasti senang kenalan dengannya."

* * *

><p>Biasanya, Midorima datang agak terlambat, tetapi hari ini berbeda. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya berkehendak untuk datang sepuluh menit lebih awal, dengan tujuan agar dia bisa menikmati waktu sendiri dengan piano—benda yang pasti akan dirindukannya sebentar lagi.<p>

Ternyata, kehendak itulah yang mengantarkannya pada perkenalan yang ditakdirkan.

Gadis itu datang lebih awal ke tempat latihan milik keluarga Miyaji dan menari seorang diri sebelum semuanya datang.

Midorima menyaksikannya. Tariannya, liukannya yang lincah, segala keindahan seni tari bisa dia curahkan lewat gerakannya yang lentur dan menawan.

Memang, Midorima masih memajang ekspresi datar bahkan ketika gadis itu selesai dengan koreografi itu—tarian yang akan ditampilkan pada pertunjukan beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa orang ini menarik, dan Midorima langsung mampu menebak bahwa inilah orang yang dimaksud Miyaji. Auranya memang seperti penari balet pro.

Gadis itu menoleh, alisnya refleks terangkat. "Oh, halo."

Midorima mendekati loker. "Selamat sore."

"Aa, selamat sore. Apa kaudatang untuk berlatih?"

Midorima mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju piano. Namun, dia singgah sebentar di dekat tempat wanita itu berdiri. "Aku pemain piano untuk pertunjukan besar nanti."

"Oh—wah, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku diminta Miyaji-_senpai_ untuk jadi penari utama di pertunjukan itu."

"Sudah dapat kuduga."

Momoi nyengir lebar, "Oh, kausudah bisa menebaknya, rupanya, hehehe."

"Auramu memperlihatkannya," Midorima pun mengulurkan tangan, "Midorima Shintarou."

Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan tersebut sambil memamerkan senyum riang, "Inisial nama kita sama, hihihi. Aku Momoi Satsuki."

Sepasang tangan itu pun berjabatan satu sama lain.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: sengaja menunda posting fic ini sampai tanggal ulang tahun midorima www inilah fic yang kusebut di TTAL kemaren. okay, i regret nothing(?). midorima pada dasarnya emang bisa main piano kan—then momoi yang serba pink fits to be a ballerina ... dan jadilah plot dasar fic ini. semoga bisa dinikmati, ya! o/


	2. the show

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

><p>Sambil mengalirkan musik menuju puncak, Midorima sesekali melirik pada Momoi yang tengah larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Leher jenjangnya bak angsa yang anggun yang sedang menari lincah sebab begitu senang menikmati alam danau yang asri. Lompatannya dalam setiap pola koreografi selincah parkit-parkit kecil yang riang. Midorima bisa mengatakan determinasi besar wanita itu dalam dunia tari-menari hanya dengan melihat cara dia menikmati musik sambil memejamkan mata namun tetap terus menari.<p>

Sesekali pula, dalam gerakan tarinya yang penuh penghayatan, Momoi membuka mata dan menyaksikan betapa terlatihnya jari-jemari lentik Midorima menjamahi tuts untuk mengantarkan musik yang apik untuk telinga seluruh pendengar. Jiwa lelaki itu sepertinya memang hanya untuk bermain nada, terbukti dari sinar matanya yang mantap ketika terarah pada barisan tuts putih-hitam tersebut.

Dan Miyaji, yang menyaksikannya dari sudut ruangan, mengakui bahwa pilihannya untuk menggabungkan dua orang yang amat relevan dalam bidangnya masing-masing ini begitu tepat. Walaupun kenyataannya, kombinasi seperti ini mustahil untuk terulang dua kali.

* * *

><p>"Aku suka sekali musik yang dimainkan Midorin!" Momoi berujar riang setelah menenggak hampir separuh dari isi botol minuman isotonik dingin yang baru saja diberikan Miyaji. "Sejak kapan Midorin belajar piano?"<p>

"Umur lima tahun," jawab Midorima. Dia minum dengan tenang, dan tiga kali reguk dirasanya cukup.

"Wah, pantas mainnya bagus begitu. Dari kecil sekali, sih. Hihi. Kalau aku baru belajar balet waktu kelas 3 SD, makanya kemampuanku belum seberapa, nih."

Midorima mendelik. "Kurasa kau hebat."

"Yeee, hebat dari mana?" Momoi mencibir. "Tidak. Aku masih harus belajar. Tapi sayangnya ... ah, entahlah. Mungkin kesempatan itu tidak ada lagi."

Midorima mengganti objek sasaran perhatiannya dari kertas berisikan barisan not kepada Momoi. Gadis itu tak sadar. Memandangi botol yang berembun adalah yang sedang dilakukannya, bulir-bulir embun yang menetes membuatnya tersenyum sesaat. Senyum dengan makna tak tertebak.

"Momoi-san, Momoi-san, bisakah kauajari kami gerakan yang susah tadi?"

"Oh, ya, boleh, boleh sekali! Yuk! Midorin, kutinggal dulu, ya~"

Panggilan dari para penari latar itu menghentikan dialog mereka yang tadi terjeda. Midorima tertinggal sendiri di sudut, kertas partitur di pangkuan siap menemaninya lagi. Sambil meluncurkan minuman itu menuruni kerongkongannya lagi, Midorima menatap kepergian Momoi, ternyata bukan cuma dia orang yang kurang beruntung soal obsesi masa depan, rupanya.

"Midorin, apa sih yang membuat Midorin terus main piano?" gadis itu mempertanyakan hal lain lagi di waktu istirahat mereka yang berikutnya. Midorima mulai mempertanyakan fakta mengapa gadis tu lagi-lagi datang kepadanya padahal faktanya dia sudah lumayan mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan penari-penari perempuan lain. Tetapi Midorima bukanlah orang yang akan langsung melepaskan pertanyaan tanpa meneliti diam-diam dahulu—dengan mata tajamnya di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

"Karena hobi," lelaki itu berujar pendek, Momoi sudah membuka mulutnya untuk merespons, tapi ternyata Midorima lanjut berucap—tak Momoi sangka sebab dia kira Midorima adalah tipe yang hanya akan menjawab dengan sepatah-dua patah kata— "Dan karena itu memang bagian dari cita-citaku."

"Oo," Momoi mengangguk. Botolnya yang telah kosong dia main-mainkan di tangan dalam gerakan ke arah kiri-kanan, "Eh, lihat Miyaji-san, tidak? Aku mau minta minuman lagi. Punyaku habis, nih, hehe ..."

Mata Midorima beredar ke sekeliling ruangan, termasuk pada ruangan kecil lain yang terlihat dari tempat duduknya—yang pintunya terbuka penuh—yang biasanya digunakan Miyaji sebagai tempatnya menggubah atau mengaransemen musik untuk pertunjukan. Miyaji tak ada di mana pun.

"Dia pergi."

"Yah—"

"Kaubisa minta minumanku," sambil menaikkan kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengah, Midorima menggeser posisi botol di atas lantai, mendekati Momoi.

"Waah, terima kasih sekali, Midorin! Aku tidak akan minta banyak-banyak, kok," gadis itu langsung menerima pemberian tersebut, dan meminumnya dua tegukan. "Ah, segarnya," dia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Um, latihan di sini pakai aturan jam, tidak? Kalau di tempat Moritaka-senpai, biasanya kalau pukul enam kami akan pulang, dan target-target tertentu harus dicapai sebelum pukul enam tiba. Lima belas menit lagi pukul enam, sih," Momoi mendelik pada jam dinding kecil di dekat piano.

"Kami latihan secara bebas. Bisa berjam-jam kalau belum selesai."

"Oh begitu ..."

"Tapi jika kita bisa menguasainya sekarang, kurasa pulang pukul enam bukan masalah."

"Hmmm, oke! Aku ke sana dulu, ya, Midorin, mau memastikan kalau mereka sudah bisa gerakan-gerakannya, biar kita bisa cepat pulang!"

Momoi pergi, dan Midorima merasa haus lagi. Diminumnya isi botol miliknya tersebut—namun dia tertegun sesaat setelah menghilangkan dahaganya.

Ia mencium aroma strawberry. Begitu dia menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat minum tadi, dia masih mencium adanya aroma strawberry, yang kelihatannya menempel di punggung tangannya.

Wangi.

* * *

><p>"Wah, Midorin lewat sini juga?" Momoi kaget begitu mendapati Midorima berjalan di belakangnya setelah dia berpisah jalan dengan teman-teman barunya.<p>

"Aku akan naik bus dari halte di depan sana."

"Whoa, berarti kita satu jurusan!" Momoi tersenyum gembira, dia berheti sebentar, menunggu agar Midorima sejajar langkahnya dengan dirinya. Rambutnya yang terikat tinggi terayun-ayun terbawa angin dan berantakan, namun tampaknya dia tak peduli sedikit pun untuk menanganinya, membereskannya. Padahal dia sedang berada di depan seorang lelaki. Biasanya, kebanyakan perempuan akan jaga imej, bukan?

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju halte yang sesungguhnya tak terlalu jauh itu. Midorima tak membicarakan apapun, sementara Momoi mendendangkan musik pertunjukan mereka dengan suara rendah.

Bus datang tepat waktu. Midorima mempersilahkan Momoi untuk masuk duluan, meski dia tak mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Sini, Midorin!" Momoi, yang telah duduk di dekat jendela, menepuk bangku kosong di sebelah posisinya. "Kita ngobrol lebih banyak, yuk."

Midorima tak perlu mengungkapkan sesuatu untuk setuju. Dia langsung melakukannya. Ini lebih baik ketimbang duduk di samping orang asing, bagi Midorima sendiri.

"Midorin bilang kalau cita-citamu jadi pemain piano, ya? Aku dukung, lho! Midorin pasti jadi pemain yang terkenal. Nanti kapan-kapan aku mau nonton pertunjukan Midorin, ah."

Midorima memandang jalanan yang mereka lalui, bangunan-bangunan yang seolah bergerak cepat, dan orang-orang yang sibuk di tepian jalan sana. "Sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi."

"Lho?"

Midorima menyandarkan diri pada bangku. Lagi-lagi, tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata meski tak ada yang salah dalam posisinya. "Takkan ada lagi piano. Kita sama."

"Sama ...?"

Midorima hanya mengangkat alisnya. Lantas, mengangguk. Ada jeda beberapa lama.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kauingin menggapai cita-cita, kau perlu dukungan dari orang terdekat. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan itu."

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam, yang tampak kemudian adalah senyum tipisnya yang penuh akan campuran perasaan. "Kenapa sama, ya?"

Momoi tahu Midorima tak akan menjawab. Ya, satu menit berikutnya, dia nanti, tak ada juga respons pelengkap. Menit berikutnya juga. Berikutnya lagi. Dan seterusnya, sampai Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan selanjutnya konsentrasinya berporos pada objek itu. Momoi sengaja diam saja, tak mau mendesak terus. Tak enak. Ini pun dia rasa sudah terlampau jauh melewati batasan yang wajar untuk dua orang yang tiga kali bertemu.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Midorin," Momoi mengatakannya sebagai penutup, karena dia melihat bahwa dia telah dekat dengan tujuan pulangnya.

Midorima melirik. "Kadang ada hal yang tak bisa kauterima di kehidupan, tapi harus kaujalani."

Momoi mengangguk, "Aku sudah mempelajari itu," dia berdiri ketika bus sudah direm. "Aku sampai. Duluan, ya, Midorin! Sampai ketemu di gladi bersih!"

"Hm."

Momoi Satsuki sempat melambai ketika dia telah turun dan memandangi Midorima, kaca bus memisahkan mereka. Midorima ingin mengangkat tangannya, namun ragu, dan akhirnya dia biarkan saja lambaian gadis itu tak berbalas. Hanya diberinya sedikit perhatian dengan menatap gadis itu sampai punggungnya tak terlihat.

Empat hari lagi gladi bersih. Akhir pertemuan mereka yang pertama (dan mungkin yang terakhir) sudah semakin dekat.

* * *

><p>"Bagus. Nyaris sempurna," Miyaji menurunkan tangannya yang sedari awal terlipat ketika mengawasi mereka semua latihan. "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Kalian sudah semakin siap untuk pertunjukan lusa," ujarannya begitu pasti. "Kutunggu permainan terbaik kalian nanti. Setelah ini, cukup satu kali latihan, dan kalian boleh pulang. Sepuluh menit," pinta Miyaji singkat, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masuk ke ruang pribadinya dan langsung menutupnya dengan enteng.<p>

Momoi langsung mengambil handuk yang tergeletak sekadarnya di atas tas marunnya. Midorima turun dari bangku pemain piano, kertas partitur dibawanya serta. Midorima kadang begitu perfeksionis, meski Miyaji menyatakan bahwa permainannya minim cela, dia kadang masih menganalisa musik dari awal, berulang kali, hanya memastikan bahwa dia telah hafal musiknya secara keseluruhan dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak dan tidak akan mencacatkan permainannya dengan kesalahan sepele yang luput dari perhatian orang-orang.

Momoi memandang seluruh ruangan dengan puas sekaligus perih. Ini adalah kali terakhir dia menginjak lantai dansa khusus balet, merasakan atmosfernya, merasakan peluh menjelajahi wajahnya dari atas hingga ke dagu setelah puas mengikuti irama lagu dengan gerakan tubuhnya, serta alunan lembut musik pengiring yang selalu membuatnya rindu dan terpanggil.

"Kalau kau lapar, makanan ada di ujung sana. Di dalam lemari es. Memandang tembok adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

Leher Momoi berputar untuk menghadapkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Hening sesaat. Kemudian, dia tergelak.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Momoi berbalik dan duduk di hadapan Midorima, bersila, senyum masih menjadi hal utama yang dia tunjukkan pada si pemanggil. "Tidak kusangka Midorin juga bisa bercanda."

"Apa itu salah?"

"Hihi," Momoi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak salah, kok. Hanya saja, itu di luar dugaanku," pancaran sinar mata Momoi tertuju tunggal pada Midorima, "Kukira Midorin orangnya pendiam, misterius, suka buku dan piano, lalu tertutup dan suka begini," Momoi mempraktekkan kebiasaan rekannya, gerakan menaikkan kacamata yang biasa dilakukannya di saat-saat tertentu.

Midorima mendengus. Karakternya bisa ditebak dengan sempurna oleh Momoi.

"Aku cuma merenung, Midorin," Momoi melipat kakinya dan menopangkan dagu pada lututnya. "Sebentar lagi aku harus meninggalkan dunia balet. Padahal ... aku benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kautidak sendiri," sanggah Midorima.

"Ya, sih, aku tahu Midorin juga ... ah, rasanya bagaimana, Midorin? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sedih? Biasa saja?"

Midorima meletakkan kertas yang tadi digenggamnya ke atas piano, dengan asal-asalan. "Banyak. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Momoi memandang Midorima lekat-lekat, lagi. "Sepertinya ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita, ya? Padahal ... aku berharap bisa mengenal Midorin lebih jauh, bersama-sama main musik dan balet dengan Midorin ... juga mengadakan pertunjukan lainnya denganmu. Karena—apa, ya? Entahlah. Dalam musik, aku merasa sangat cocok dengan Midorin. Aku bisa menari dengan bebas hanya ketika pemusik yang mengiringiku juga menghayati musiknya. Musik yang dimainkan seseorang dengan sepenuh hatinya berbeda dengan yang cuma asal main, Midorin pasti mengerti itu. Dan karena seniku bergantung pada musik, aku harus mencari seseorang yang penuh penghayatan agar aku juga bisa total."

Penjelasan panjang Momoi disimak dengan sangat baik. Satu kali menarik napas panjang adalah permulaan untuk jawaban dari Midorima, "Kalau aku dimita jujur, aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Tampil denganmu adalah pengalaman yang menarik."

"Aku setuju!" sambar Momoi. "Sayang sekali, ini pertunjukan terakhirku ... aku—ah, nah, kan, padahal aku tidak ingin menangis lagi kalau mengingatnya," Momoi menyeka wajahnya dengan gerakan keras.

"Ini juga akan jadi pertunjukan terakhirku."

"Eh?" Momoi menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Sama lagi, Midorin!"

"Hn."

"Boleh tahu, kenapa Midorin tidak bisa main piano lagi? Aku juga akan menceritakan ceritaku—ah, aku duluan saja, ya? Hm, ibuku tidak suka aku menari balet terus. Aku sudah dewasa, katanya, dan aku harus lebih memikirkan masa depanku dan pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupiku kelak, yang bisa membuatku mapan dan mandiri. Ibu mau aku kuliah di jurusan yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi dan aku harus konsentrasi ... dengan cara meninggalkan balet."

Midorima bukanlah manusia dengan sifat mudah kagum atau tertegun akan sesuatu sebab dia menetapkan standar sendiri, yang berbeda dari anggapan orang-orang dalam menganggap apakah sesuatu itu bisa bersifat impresif baginya. Tetapi kali ini, dia tertegun sungguhan. Walaupun ekspresinya tak menunjukkan hal tersebut secara gamblang.

"Kalau Midorin kenapa?"

Midorima melakukan kebiasaanya, kacamatanya dinaikkan, dan Momoi jadi tersenyum sebentar setelahnya. "Kalau kau mencari tahu tentang alasanku, alasanku sudah ada di ceritamu."

"Haaa? Maksud Midorin?"

"Pikirkan sendiri," Midorima acuh-tak-acuh menanggapi. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menghadap Momoi dalam berbicara. Masih menatapnya lama.

"... Hm, karena orang tua yang punya jalan lain untuk kita?"

"Hn."

"Midorin diminta jadi apa?"

Sesaat, Momoi berharap bahwa jawaban Midorima adalah bidang yang sama dengan dirinya. Alasannya sederhana; agar mereka bisa kembali dipertemukan, dipersatukan lagi agar Momoi merasa berkawan dalam menyusun kembali keping mimpinya yang telah remuk ditekan keadaan.

"Dokter."

Ah, beda. Telanlah rasa kecewa iu, Momoi Satsuki. Kau akan kenyang karenanya.

"Aku baru kali ini, lho, menemukan orang yang sama persiiiiis denganku dalam banyak hal. Eh, kenapa, ya? Rasanya asyik, lho. Aah, sungguh, andainya aku bisa mengenal Midorin lebih jauh!"

Kalimat Momoi menguap, lenyap ditelan keheningan. Midorima bukanlah tipe penanggap yang baik.

"Kita latihan lagi. Buat yang terakhir ini menjadi yang terbaik," Midorima berdiri dan kembali mencapai pianonya.

"Hu-um!" Momoi bangkit. Nampaknya _mood_-nya telah kembali, "Oke, Midorin, aku siap! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Aku juga, Midorima membiarkan jawabannya terungkap secara rahasia, hanya bersembunyi di dalam benak.

* * *

><p>Tak ada yang lebih Momoi sukai selain melihat kain merah muda menutupi tubuhnya, kalau dalam urusan pakaian. Warna favoritnya ada beberapa, tapi kalau untuk urusan pakaian, dia selalu menjatuhkan pilihan pada warna merah jambu lembut. Ada banyak faktor penyebab, salah satunya adalah karena warna matanya, baginya warna <em>soft pink<em> adalah jodoh terbaik _fuchsia_.

Apalagi kalau kain itu rupanya adalah baju balet. Seperti yang dia kenakan sekarang, dan dia sedang sibuk mencari bagian mana yang kurang pas dari dirinya dengan mematut diri sambil berputar-putar di depan cermin.

Rambutnya sudah rapi, digulung di puncak belakang kepala. Mahkota kecil disisipkan di ubun-ubunnya, dan pemoles wajah pun sudah dipoleskan ke wajahnya dengan baluran yang tak terlalu mencolok, namun pas untuk kulitnya yang pucat. Rok dengan kain transparan yang ditumpuk sudah menghiasi pinggang hingga setengah lututnya, berwarna merah jambu yang sedikit lebih tua dari yang melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya. Transisi antara merah jambu muda dengan fuchsia.

Apa yang kurang, ya? _Lipgloss_ beraroma strawberry pun sudah dipoleskan pada bibirnya. Hm, mungkin secara fisik, semua sudah siap?

"Sudah waktunya siap-siap di dekat panggung," seseorang menyeruak tirai, "Sudah banyak penonton yang datang."

Momoi berbalik. Matanya berkedip cepat. "Waah, Midorin tampan sekali kalau begini!"

Midorima langsung mendengus, membuang muka dan tentu saja, tak lengkap jika ekspresi seperti itu tidak ditambah dengan gerakan menaikkan kacamatanya. Jas hitam yang tak dikancing, serta dasi warna ivy dan sepatu mengkilat tentu amat cocok untuknya. "Tsk," ucapnya dengan nada rendah. "Ayo."

Momoi mengangguk. "Hm, ayo! Semangat, ya, Midorin!" dia langsung berlari kecil menyusul sosok Midorima. Dia berjalan pelan setelah mencapai rekannya, tertinggal satu langkah, memang, tapi itu lebih karena dia sengaja.

"Midorin ..." panggilnya. Lirih. Berat. "Midorin sedih, tidak?"

Midorima berhenti sebentar, melirik dan menggeleng. Langkah mereka pun sejajar. "Tidak,"jawab pemuda itu tenang.

"Hmm—yah, laki-laki sepertinya lebih pintar mengatur perasaan, ya—"

"Bukan masalah itu," sanggah Midorima, "Simpan sedihnya untuk nanti. Berbahagialah dulu karena sekarang kau akan menghibur orang-orang. Jika kau bersedih sekarang, tidak akan ada hasil maksimal."

Momoi mendongak.

"Bersenang-senanglah agar kaudapat membuat memori terakhir yang paling baik."

Gadis itu tertegun.

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai, tangan Midorima hinggap sesaat di puncak kepala Momoi, mengelusnya dalam gerakan yang seringan angin, dan melepaskannya sebelum Momoi benar-benar sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Midorima untuknya.

"Kau ... benar. Terima kasih, Midorin!"

Mereka tiba di dekat jalan pintas dari backstage menuju panggung, menarik napas panjang sebelum bergabung dengan kru dan penari lain untuk menjalankan ritual yang biasa dilakukan sebelum tampil; saling menyemangati dan berdoa.

Pertunjukan tari _The Fallacies_ berjalan seperti yang dibayangkan. Tentang putri kerajaan angsa bermata merah muda yang menuntut kebebasan dari dunia palsunya di kerajaan—yang menuntutnya untuk selalu terlihat ceria meski tak boleh keluar dari istana, dan hanya boleh mengenal dunia lewat cerita dan jendela. Dia melarikan diri ke padang rumput yang hanya dihuni oleh merpati-merpati putih, dan dia merasa bebas karena dia bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya di sana, menangis karena kesepian, tertawa ketika para merpati menghibur, dan dia boleh mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya dengan menari sepuasnya, tanpa topeng yang harus dia kenakan setiap kali ada kunjungan dari negara tetangga bahwa dia baik-baik saja meski dipingit. Pertunjukannya penuh haru dan bahagia, semua emosi disajikan dengan baik oleh tarian Momoi dan tentunya musik Midorima.

Beberapa cela memang ada, namun banyak hal positif menjadi penutupnya. Harmonisasinya sempurna, penoton berhasil dibuat terpana, dan emosi cerita yang sesungguhnya bisa ditampilkan secara luar biasa.

Momoi melupakan rasa sedihnya—mengikuti saran Midorima. Dia tahu ini yang terakhir dan dia harus mundur dari panggung balet yang telah mengajarkannya banyak hal, tetapi diredamnya sekuat mungkin. Ia igin memberi kesan terakhir yang baik untuk semua orang yang mendukungnya.

Dia harus bahagia ketika tampil.

.

Dan dia memang berhasil melakukannya.

.

.

Pertunjukan usai, dan berakhirlah karir Momoi sebagai sang penari balet yang telah mengasah talenta hingga menjadi luar biasa di usia muda. Dia harus menanggalkan mimpinya demi membahagiakan orang tua.

.

Lalu ketika sesi penutupan dan ucapan terima kasih pemain tiba, dan semuanya bertautan tangan, Momoi menggenggam erat tangan Midorima. Sekuat-kuatnya. Pelampiasan sedihnya tumpah di sana, menggantikan air mata yang memang belum bisa ia keluarkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Midorima menyadarinya, dia melirik sesaat, dan memaklumi bahwa ini lumrah terjadi.

Pegangan Momoi makin erat ketika mereka membungkuk untuk ucapan terima kasih yang terakhir.

Midorima membalas genggaman itu.

.

Maka kisah mimpi Momoi dan Midorima pun benar-benar tamat ketika tirai panggung diluruhkan dan tepuk tangan penonton yang membahana memenuhi gedung.

Mereka berhasil.

Namun jalan mereka putus.

.

.

Di ujung ruang rias, ketika Momoi melepaskan mahkotanya, dia mendapati Midorima datang padanya, entah karena maksud apa. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya, tanpa satu pun kata-kata diungkapkannya.

Momoi menyerbu Midorima dengan sebuah pelukan. Menangis ketika wajahnya dia kubur di tubuh Midorima. Membasahi kemejanya.

Tapi Midorima tak keberatan. Seolah dia telah tahu bahwa ada kesedihan yang disimpan Momoi dan kalau itu tidak dia bantu tangani, akan ada rasa sedih yang meledak tanpa terkendali nantinya. Sebab Midorima juga bisa merasakannya, dia peduli pada Momoi.

Midorima sudah beberapa kali mengusap punggung Momoi ketika dirasanya tangisan itu makin deras, bermaksud menenangkan, tetapi Momoi tak bergeming.

Mereka dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama. Bahkan ketika ruangan telah menjadi sepi dan beberapa orang telah pulang.

* * *

><p>"Maaf sudah membuat bajumu basah, Midorin," sesal Momoi. "Mau kucucikan?"<p>

"Aku bisa menitipkannya di _laundry_."

"Oh," Momoi memandang lurus ke depan, melintasi jalan tengah di gedung pertunjukan yang mana karpet merahnya belum disingkirkan. Seluruh penonton dan bahkan para penari dan kru sudah pulang semua. Mereka yang terakhir.

"Sepertinya, ini memang yang terakhir, ya, Midorin? Setelahhya, kita akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ibu memintaku les ini-itu dan bahkan belajar bisnis dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kita ... tidak akan bisa bertemu di dunia yang sama lagi."

"Mungkin."

Momoi mendongak, memandang Midorima dengan mata yang masih sembab. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Midorin. Mungkin ... kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Mereka telah mencapai bagian luar gedung. Ibu Momoi sengaja menjemput hari ini, sebab ini adalah yang terakhir untuk anaknya. Mobilnya telah terparkir di tepi jalan, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri sekarang.

"Ada hal-hal yang tak mustahil."

"Mm? Midorin percaya kalau kita akan bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Mungkin, kalau kita bisa, itu akan menjadi takdir lain."

"Maksudnya?"

"Siapa yang bisa menebak?"

Momoi tersenyum kecil, Midorima adalah orang yang suka bermain teka-teki, dia hafal sekali. Ah, bahkan hanya mengenalnya kurang dari sebulan pun, Momoi sudah bisa membaca banyak sifat dan kebiasaan serta tingkah lakunya. Andai bisa melakukannya lebih jauh lagi, pikirnya, tanpa terungkap lewat suara sedikit pun.

"Selamat tinggal, Midorin," Momoi mulai berjalan menjauhi Midorima, menuju mobil ibunya, tangannya dilambaikan.

"Hn."

Midorima masih menatap pada arah yang sama, bahkan ketika objek itu telah menghilang dari area pandangnya. Momoi tak berani memberi tatapan balasan.

Karena dia takut dia tak akan bisa bergerak dari jalan yang harus diakhirinya sekarang ke jalan yang diminta ibunya. Dia takut tak bisa memindahkan diri jika tersenyum pada Midorima di saat-saat terakhir.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal, sepatu balet. Selamat tinggal, musik lembut pengiring tarian._

_Selamat tinggal, Tuan Pemain Piano._

.

Di sisi lain jalan, di sudut lain sisa-sisa sinar matahari masih menyinari, Midorima menyesal dia tak mengatakan banyak hal.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: hastaga aku bener-bener nggak nyangka ternyata tanggapannya lebih dari yang kuduga ;_; terima kasih banyak ya aduh bisakah aku menyayangi kalian (ngek) thanks a lot! oh iya sekadar note, inspirasi fic ini berasal dari lagunya westlife, judulnya **evergreen**. bagi yang belum denger, ayo denger! baguuuus XDb


	3. years afterwards

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bukunya di rak A5, ya, Momoi, yang sampulnya abu-abu. Kalau yang biru tua, itu edisi lama. Kalau mau jaga-jaga, siapa tahu materinya kurang, bisa cari di rak A7, baris paling bawah. Di situ ada buku lama, terbitan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi isinya lengkap. Pinjam saja dua-duanya langsung kalau kautidak mau repot bolak-balik ke sana."<em>

"Oke, oke," Momoi mengangguk sambil membenarkan letak tali tasnya yang agak melorot di bahu kanannya. "Thanks infonya, ya. Aku sudah mau ke sana, nih."

"_Iya. Sukses, ya. Kututup dulu, aku harus menemui dosen setelah ini."_

"Yup."

Langkah Momoi semakin cepat. Dia merasa harus segera tiba ke perpustakaan sebab waktu tak akan mau menunggu. Dia harus menyelesaikan karya ilmiahnya sebelum akhir minggu ini, atau nilai semester-semester penghujung kuliahnya akan dipertaruhkan. Jadi mahasiswa tingkat atas memang cukup merepotkan. Tugas, karya ilmiah dan sejenisnya, kegiatan organisasi yang masih harus ditangani, ah, kompleks.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai perpustakaan dengan derap cepatnya, namun, "Momoi!"

Dia berhenti. Lantas menoleh. Pintu kantor ruangan organisasi tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktu dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya terbuka. Salah satu temannya melambaikan tangan. "Sini!"

"Ada apa, nih, Rena-_chan_?" Momoi pun masuk, menunda sebentar keinginannya untuk ke perpustakaan karena dia yakin, setiap kali Rena memanggilnya, pastilah itu urusan yang penting.

Di saat bersamaan, pintu perpustakaan dilewati oleh seseorang. Dia keluar dan menyusuri jalan yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Momoi!"<p>

Kening Midorima berkerut, langkahnya untuk sesaat berhenti.

Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya khayalan belaka. Apa dia terlalu banyak berpikir saat di perpustakaan tadi? Atau mungkin dia terlalu banyak mendengarkan lagu klasik melalui _earphone_, saat ia membaca modul pendukung untuk karya ilmiahnya—tadi, waktu dia menghabiskan paginya di perpustakaan? Bisa jadi. Lagu-lagu klasik yang hanya tersusun oleh nada-nada dari piano itu adalah sihir nomor satu untuk membangkitkan kenangan lama. Lagu-lagu itu sudah didengarkannya sejak kecil, banyak peristiwa hidup dia lewati dengan lagu itu sebagai temannya dalam menghadapi berbagai jenis suasana.

_Tidak mungkin_, pikir Midorima lagi. _Tidak mungkin di tempat seperti ini. Mustahil._

Dia lanjut melangkah menyusuri selasar. Kafetaria adalah tujuannya. Terlalu banyak belajar membuatnya lapar.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau <em>yakisoba<em>! Aku kangen ituuu~"

"Iya, iya, boleh," Rena menghitung uang di tangannya. "Uang sejumlah ini cukup, 'kan?"

"Pasti, dong," Momoi memandang uang itu dengan bangga. Ternyata, maksud Rena memanggilnya adalah untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka dapat honor tambahan dari ketua organisasi, yang memang termasuk golongan berduit. Kegiatan amal mereka beberapa minggu lalu berhasil dengan sukses dan bahkan bisa menarik minat para pengusaha besar untuk ikut berpartisipasi, berterima kasihlah pada usaha Momoi dan Rena.

"_Yakisoba_ murah, kok," Momoi telah membayangkan masakan andalah kafetaria kampusnya itu. "Aku sudah kangen dengan itu, kapan ya terakhir kali aku makan itu? Lamaa~"

"Oke, deh," Rena melirik sebentar. "Heh, apa tidak repot bawa-bawa buku tebal begitu ke kafetaria? Banyak, lagi. Tidak muat, ya, di tas?"

"Iya. Lagipula, berat. Bahuku bisa sakit," Momoi memandang pada buku tebal yang barusan dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. "Tidak apa, tidak repot, kok."

"Nanti kalau lupa, bagaimana? Momoi 'kan pelupa," gadis itu menyikut kawannya. "Taruh dulu di suatu tempat, begitu. Di ruangan organisasi juga tidak apa. Kalau lupa menaruh di kantin jadinya gawat, tahu."

"Yaah, Rena-_chan_, aku tidak sepelupa dulu lagi, kok—"

"Taruh," Rena berhenti, kelopak matanya merendah, dia berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau nanti kaulupa membawanya dan urusan tambah ribet. Itu 'kan modul buat karya ilmiahmu, punya perpustakaan, lagi."

"Aduh, iya, deh, iya," Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. "Temani aku kembali ke ruang organisasi, dong."

Aksi mengalah Momoi mendapat tanggapan bagus dari Rena. Dia setuju, dan mereka pun menyusur balik selasar, berbelok dari tempat mereka berada. Padahal, sebenarnya, kafetaria hanya tinggal beberapa langkah di depan sana. Tak jauh dari mereka.

* * *

><p>Midorima memiliki ketajaman indera pendengar di atas rata-rata. Dia pemusik. Mantan, mungkin, kalau bisa dibilang. Telinganya sudah terlatih untuk mengenali nada-nada dan peka akan berbagai jenis bunyi.<p>

Jadi dia yakin, dia tidak salah dengar suara-suara yang barusan ditangkap telinganya, ketika dia melintasi gerbang kecil kafetaria.

Suara itu ada. Ada, dia yakin sekali.

Namun, ketika dia mencari sumbernya, dengan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri bergantian, berkali-kali, lalu menajamkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut dan tempat yang agak jauh, dia tidak menemukan sesiapa yang ia harapkan. Si pemilik suara itu ...

... Si Tuan Putri Angsanya yang lincah.

* * *

><p>"Yah, hujan," belum sampai Momoi melangkah ke gerbang utama kampus, hujan turun. Langsung menjadi cukup lebat. Dia tidak membawa apapun untuk mengamankan dirinya dan buku-buku di pelukannya hingga sampai ke halte yang cukup jauh di depan sana. Gawat kalau literatur berharga ini jadi basah. Tasnya terlalu kecil dan tipis untuk buku yang kalau dijumlahkan tebalnya sampai sejengkal ini.<p>

Apa kembali ke dalam saja, ya? Tapi dia sudah ingin buru-buru pulang untuk meelanjutkan 'proyek'. Kapan lagi, memangnya?

Fasilitas di kampus memang ada, tapi data lainnya tidak dia bawa, hanya tersimpan di laptopnya saja. Apa nekat saja? Momoi berada di antara dua pilihan yang sama-sama merugikan; menanti sambil membuang waktu tanpa bisa melakukan banyak hal yang berguna, atau menembus hujan dengan resiko yang berbonus: sakit dan buku-bukunya basah.

Oke, dua-duanya merugikan, tapi pasti ada salah satu sisi yang lebih banyak memiliki keuntungan.

_Nekat saja, deh_, pikirnya. Tidak terlalu jauh juga, kalau ditempuh dengan berlari, takkan terasa terlalu jauh. Jika bukunya basah dan terlalu parah, masih bisa dikeringkan. Daripada dia menunda pekerjaan lebih lama lagi, bukan?

Momoi melompat dari ujung koridor, tidak peduli lagi pada jatuhan bulir-bulir air yang mulai membasahi bahu dan kepalanya. Semakin terasa basah, tapi tujuan masih jauh—

—tapi kenapa basahnya berhenti tiba-tiba? Seperti ada yang melindungi.

Desau angin yang mengacaukan rintikan hujan seakan menyuarakan rasa kaget dengan cerdas sekali.

"Midorin?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini."

Yang terpikirkan oleh Midorima adalah tentang reaksi Momoi. Mungkin seperti yang sering dia saksikan dari anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya? Menahan tangis, ingin memeluk tapi ragu, dan menutup mulutnya karena dia tak ingin suara terisaknya merusak pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama yang berharga? Ya, biasa, seperti di drama.

"Midorin?! Ini benar-benar Midorin. 'kan? Ya 'kan? Aaa, aku kangen Midorin!"

Momoi berbeda, ternyata. Perkiraan Midorima salah. Gadis ini memang _lain_. Nah, sekarang dia memeluk Midorima sambil memekik kecil dengan riang dan tertawa senang. Tidak dramatis seperti yang diperhitungkan Midorima, tidak penuh haru seperti apa yang terjadi di perpisahan mereka sekian tahun lalu.

"Kenapa Midorin bisa ada di sini? Aduh, aku mau ngobrol banyak dengan Midorin! Jangan di sini, yuk? Kafetaria bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak sibuk?" Midorima agak kewalahan. Risih. Tidak biasanya seorang wanita yang bukan ibunya memeluk dia selama ini, dan wanita itu tampaknya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Lihat, salah satu tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Midorima dan dia mendongak sambil memajang senyum super lebar.

Ah, untunglah, Momoi langsung melepaskannya.

"Sibuk? Oh, iya, karya ilmiah—tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa ngebut mengerjakannya nanti malam. Sekarang Midorin lebih penting. Aku kangen Midorin, sungguh! Ngobrol, yuk? Midorin juga tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi, gestur andalan Midorima dilakukan olehnya. Kacamata—yang tampaknya tidak berubah dari yang dia pakai bertahun-tahun lalu—dinaikkannya. "Itu lebih baik daripada mengobrol di bawah hujan, yang kedengarannya bodoh."

"Aa, Midorin tidak berubah, rupanya," Momoi menarik tangan Midorima agar mereka bisa bergegas pergi dari sana. "Masih suka berbicara hal-hal tersirat yang seperti itu."

Midorima mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Momoi yang telah hampir berlari karena terlalu girang dan hampir membasahi dirinya sendiri, lagi, di bawah hujan yang amat lebat, nyaris lupa bahwa Midorima-lah yang membawa payung.

Tak banyak yang berubah dari Momoi, begitu yang Midorima lihat.

Dan Momoi pun melihat hal yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Midorin sedang apa di sini?" Momoi tak menunggu apapun. Begitu tiba di salah satu meja yang jauh dari jendela (dia menghindari udara dingin, tentu saja), dia langsung duduk serta memesan minuman ala kadarnya, kemudian menyeret Midorima ke dalam topik pembicaraan yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia utarakan. Tidak adanya pertemuan selama bertahun-tahun menumbuhkan rasa penasarannya hingga setinggi bukit.<p>

"Ini kampusku."

"... Hah?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Masa'? Lho kok bisa, kita sudah semester akhir, tapi masa baru sadar satu kampus? Midorin bohong, ah."

"Kebohongan tidak punya guna untuk saat-saat seperti ini."

"Tapi ini tidak wajar—"

"Aku di jurusan kedokteran. Ini wajar."

"Heee, pantas!" Momoi mulai tenang, setelah barusan dia dikagetkan oleh fakta yang tak masuk akal. Tiga tahun satu almamater tapi tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain adalah kejanggalan yang besar. Namun, karena Midorima ada di jurusan kedokteran, itu wajar. Khusus untuk kampus para calon dokter, lokasinya berjauhan dengan yang lain, dengan fakultas tempat Momoi berada. Perlu naik kereta.

"Eh tapi—aku tidak lihat Midorin waktu upacara penerimaan beberapa tahun lalu. Kalaupun lihat, aku pasti langsung mengenali."

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa? Malas?"

"Aku tidak segila itu menghindari acara penting hanya untuk alasan konyol," terang Midorima datar. Matanya, sejak tadi, tidak meninggalkan sosok Momoi sesaat pun. "Aku dapat dispensasi karena ada urusan keluarga di luar negeri."

"Whoaa, pasti Midorin orang penting, sampai-sampai tidak menghadiri acara penting itu pun diizinkan. Setahuku, upacara penerimaan itu penting sekali dan susah untuk menghindarinya."

Midorima menghela napas, suaranya akan kalimat susulan direndahkan, "Rektor kampus ini adalah pamanku."

"Oooh—"

"Jangan berekspresi terlalu keras."

"Ups," Momoi menutup mulutnya, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Mmm, Midorin sedang perlu apa ke sini?"

"Aku perlu sesuatu untuk karya ilmiah. Cuma ada di perpustakaan besar."

"Aku juga sedang dalam proses mengerjakan karya ilmiahku, berarti kita sama," masih tersenyum, Momoi menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu tangan di atas meja. "Midorin anak kedokteran, berarti hebat, bisa lulus sama-sama denganku—"

Kalimat Momoi terpotong karena pesanan mereka datang. Satu cangkir teh madu untuk Momoi dan _moccacino_ untuk Midorima. Momoi sempat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu suka minuman sejenis kopi begitu.

Momoi diam sebentar setelah menyeruput minumannya sedikit. Dia menatap bayang-bayangnya yang terlihat samar di permukaan teh wangi itu, sambil tersenyum. Lantas dia mengangkat lagi kepalanya, mempertemukan pandangan dengan Midorima.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mengatakannya meski sampai besok malam, Midorin. Aku rindu Midorin. Sangat."

Midorima bukan lelaki yang pintar berkata-kata. Dia kehilangan ide, namun baginya jika tidak menanggapi, maka itu pasti akan membuat Momoi kecewa. Lelaki itu mengangguk satu kali. Isyarat ambigu, tapi Momoi tahu bahwa dia tidak menderita rasa rindu itu sendirian.

Pembicaraan berlanjut ke hal-hal yang mereka lewati selama tidak bertemu. Kesibukan organisasi dan kampus yang menggila, tentang musik dan balet yang sudah mereka tanggalkan dari deretan mimpi untuk diraih di penghujung masa remaja, tentang pilihan orang tua mereka yang ternyata tak juga terlalu buruk untuk kehidupan keduanya. Memang, dialog hanya didominasi Momoi dan tanggapan Midorima hanyalah ala kadarnya, seperlunya, juga bukanlah serantai kalimat panjang, namun Momoi tidak bosan menghadapinya—sebab dia tahu, cara Midorima menatap adalah sebuah ungkapan bahwa dia ingin terus mendengarkan. Momoi membaca hanya dengan kekuatan firasat, sesungguhnya.

Tapi firasatnya nampaknya benar.

* * *

><p>"Tapi sungguh, lho," Momoi melukis-lukis jendela bus yang dia beri embusan napasnya, mencorat-coret hal tak karuan di atas sana. Hujan masih terjadi, meski mereka telah tiba di setengah perjalanan pulang. Lagi, mereka duduk bersisian, lebih rapat kali ini—entah karena faktor dingin atau yang lain, mereka tak mempermasalahkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kita satu kampus. Aneh rasanya kalau tidak pernah bertemu. Yeah, mungkin ada kemungkinan seperti itu, tapi aku ikut organisasi dan sering bolak-balik berbagai fakultas untuk berbagai urusan. Aku menemui banyak orang."<p>

"Aku ikut pertukaran pelajar."

"Heee? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi—"

"Dua kali."

"Midorin hebat! Ah, kerennya," Momoi menepukkan tangan, kagum, dan lantas kembali mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya dengan berdecak sambil memandang Midorima bangga. "Pantas, sih, kalau kita tidak ketemu. Kemana saja perginya, Midorin?"

"Dua semester ke Inggris, satu semester ke Jerman."

"Aah, aku juga mauintar seperti Midorin," Momoi memyandarkan diri, ada gurat sesal di wajahnya. "Midorin pasti memang pintar. Piano saja hebat, ternyata wakru masuk jurusan kedokteran juga bisa unggul. Midorin juga pasti bisa banyak bahasa. 'Kan kalau keluar negeri begitu juga harus bisa bahasa asing. Aku? Yang aku bisa sepertinya cuma balet. Itu pun aku sudah tidak boleh menari balet lagi. Ilmu manajemen ternyata susah sekali. Aku hampir tidak bisa bertahan. Kalau aku lupa soal ibu dan ayah ... mugkin aku sudah pindah jurusan ke seni teater."

Midorima diam saja, pada awalnya, namun ketika Momoi akan berucap hal lain untuk menepis kebekuan, dia yang mengambil kesempatan duluan. "Tapi kau bertahan sampai sekarang. Kaubisa menulis karya ilmiah bersamaan denganku. Berarti semestermu lancar."

"Hehehe," Momoi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas celana panjangnya, "Aku mati-matian berusaha, aku harus kerja keras. Itu pun nilainya pas-pasan. Sebenarnya aku pernah mendaftar seleksi untuk pertukarn pelajar ke Prancis, tapi gagal karena kualifikasi tidak memenuhi," dia tersenyum masam. "Beda dengan Midorin."

"Meninggikan orang lain secara berlebihan hanya akan membuatmu terlihat rendah. Padahal, kau tidak serendah itu."

Sesaat, Momoi melongo. Lantas dia tersenyum, lebih manis dari yang tadi. "Hm, inilah yang kusuka dari Midorin. Kata-katanya dalam, filosofis, itu membuat Midorin terlihat keren di mataku. Apalagi kalau Midorin main piano ... ah, benar, aku jujur!"

"Tsk," Midorin membuang muka, membuat Momoi tertawa. Di luar memang boleh terlihat suram, dingin, dan penuh akan aura beku hujan yang kelihatannya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, tetapi di dalam bus iu, di bangku depan, suasana berbeda terjadi.

Momoi berkata lagi, setelah dia meredakan tawanya dan mengatai 'Midorin lucu sekali' hingga beberapa kali, "Aku menyesal sekali waktu itu tidak minta nomor ponsel Midorin. Waktu itu aku cuma terlalu banyak memikirkan hal seperti 'Aduh, ini show terakhirku,', 'Aduh, aku tidak boleh lagi berada di sini setelah ini', dan 'Bagaimana hidupku nanti?', begitu. Setelahnya, aku coba-coba cari Midorin di dunia maya ... eh tidak ketemu juga. Putus kontak, deh, sayang sekali."

"Aku tidakunya akun-akun seperti itu."

"Heee, Midorin tidak punya akun sosial media?"

"Hn."

"Yeee, berarti dugaanku kalau ternyata Midorin itu kutu buku benar, ya, hihihi."

"Kalaupun iya, apakah itu salah?"

"Mm, tidak juga. Bagus, lagi, Midorin 'kan jadinya bisa tambah pintar," Momoi tersenyum lagi pada Midorin. "Ah, apartemenku sudah dekat, tuh."

Kening Midorima berkerut. "Rasanya, dulu rumahmu bukan di sini."

"Eh? Aa, Midorin ternyata masih ingat kalau kita pernah pulang berdua, ya, hihihi. Yang itu bukan rumahku, sebenarnya, lho. Aku asli Nagoya. Yang kubilang waktu itu, rumah tanteku. Ibuku menjemput di sana. Aku tidak tinggal di Tokyo."

"Oh ..."

"Makanya aku jarang ikut latihan di sanggarku dulu, aku tidak bisa sering-sering ke Tokyo karena aku masih belum boleh naik kereta sendiri. Ayah dan Ibu sibuk, tidak bisa sering-sering mengantar," Momoi melihat pada jam tangannya, dan memastikan bahwa dia masih sempat menyelesaikan beberapa halaman karya ilmiah sebelum jam makan malam. Ah, masih sempat saja, sepertinya. "Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri, Ayah menyewakan satu apartemen untuk kutinggali selama kuliah. Makanya dulu waktu pisah darimu setelah acara selesai, aku sedih karena kupikir aku tidak bisa lagi sering-sering ketemu Midorin."

Bus pun berhenti tepat di depan halte, haltenya sepi sekali, hanya ada dua orang yang menanti. Momoi berdiri, "Aku duluan, ya, Midorin. Sampai jumpa!"

Midorima hanya mengangguk, dia juga ikut berdiri dan keluar dari bangkunya untuk memberi jalan.

"Tunggu," Midorima baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm, ya? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Pakai payung ini," tangan Midorima mengulurkan benda merah tua itu, yang masih basah dan tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Nanti Midorin pakai apa—"

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Momoi memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih. Kupakai dulu, ya. Telepon saja kalau nanti kau butuh ini, aku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu langsung, hihihi."

Midorima mendengus.

"_Jaa_!" Momoi pun turun, langsung membuka payungnya dan berlari meninggalkan halte, tanpa peduli bahwa banyak genangan air membahayakannya dan bisa saja mengotorinya tanpa ampun. Kentara sekali bahwa dia terburu-buru.

Midorima benar-benar mengagumi takdir mereka, tentang pertemuan kembali dan tentang dua orang yang telah sama-sama berubah dalam beberapa hal, masih bisa bersapaan dengan cara sama seperti bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tetapi, dia menyesali satu hal lain.

Kenapa dia harus bertemu Momoi di saat seperti ini?

Mungkin, seharusnya ada waktu yang lebih baik lagi agar pertemuan ini tidak lagi terasa seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu—yang mana ternyata mereka bertemu hanya untuk berpisah lagi, dan kebahagiaannya semu sebab perpisahan telah menanti, telah siap menjemput bahkan sebelum mereka puas menikmati banyak waktu berdua dengan hal yang disenangi.

Kemungkinan besar ... pertemuan ini akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Halaman depan perpustakaan yang selalu bersih dan rumput-rumputnya selalu tertata serapi helai-helai karpet yang nyaman memang selalu menjadi lokasi favorit hampir seluruh penghuni kampus. Momoi sudah mengetik sampai ke halaman terakhir dari bab awal karya ilmiahnya dengan konsentrasi yang baik—sampai akhirnya terbuyarkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang langsung duduk di sisi kirinya. Midorima. Tubuhnya langsung disandarkan pada pohon besar, matanya langsung terpejam begitu punggungnya menyentuh batang besar kecokelatan yang agak dingin. Salah satu lututnya ditekuk dan tangannya bertumpu di sana.<p>

"Midorin? Dari perpustakaan juga? Heee, Midorin tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang ke kampus sini."

"Mendadak," mata Midorima masih tertutup, "Awalnya aku ingin langsung pulang, tapi kurasa aku harus mengurus sesuatu segera."

"Ada urusan administrasi? Atau perlu sesuatu dari perpustakaan besar?"

Jawaban yang seharusnya diujarkan Midorima, bahwa dia ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya bingung, disimpannya di dalam hati sementara.

Dia sudah mempertimbangkan banyak kemungkinan, keuntungan, kerugian dan akibat jika ia mengatakan hal itu sekarang, di saat dia dan tentunya Momoi sendiri masih berada di bawah atmosfer euforia tentang pertemuan kembali setelah sekian tahun dipisahkan jarak tanpa kabar sebagai pengobat rindu. Mungkin dia akan membuat gadis itu sedih? Menyesal lagi? Namun, bagaimanapun juga, sang fakta akan terungkap kelak, lekas atau lambat.

Membiarkan Momoi senang adalah hal yang cukup membuatnya puas, tetapi, jika dia melakukan apa yang telah dia putuskan sebelum datang ke sini, dia sendirilah yang akan menghancurkan itu semua.

Punggung tangan yang menempel di keningnya menjadi alarm yang membuatnya keluar dari arena peperangan pikirannya sendiri.

"Midorin sakit?"

Midorima menggeleng, diturunkannya tangan Momoi dengan gerak pelan. "Tidak."

"Lapar?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Swedia. Setengah tahun."

"... Hah?"

"Karya tulis kami memerlukan studi langsung, praktik di rumah sakit tertentu, sesuai dengan tema yang kami pilih, di rumah sakit yang ditentukan oleh kampus."

"Midorin bisa dapat yang di Swedia? Aaa, hebatnya! Lagi-lagi, Midorin dapat keberuntugan karena kecerdasannya, ya, hihi. Aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat, ya!"

"Seharusnya aku hanya bekerja di rumah sakit di Tokyo. Tetapi mereka punya _sister hospital_ di Swedia dan memutuskan untuk mengirimku ke sana. Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu karena nilai-nilaiku."

"Tuh, 'kan, Midorin memang luar biasa. Selamat berjuang di sana, ya!"

"Setengah tahun, kautahu."

"Iya, aku dengar."

Midorima menoleh, memandang lawan bicaranya. Dia rasa ada yang salah. "Kau ... ah, lupakan. Aku pulang sekarang," dia memutuskan bahwa dialah yang berharap terlalu banyak di sini. Dialah yang berekspektasi berlebihan bahwa Momoi akan bersedih jika ia tinggalkan kembali. Dialah yang salah, yang berkesimpulan duluan sebelum menyampaikannya. Dia yang keliru memperhitungkan.

Tangan Momoi membuatnya berhenti menyusun langkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Midorin. Aku ... yeah, aku akan menunggu."

Momoi bukanlah orang yang akan ragu-ragu dalam menyuarakan apa yang ingin hatinya katakan, kecuali dia sedang dalam keadaan tak stabil. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Midorima mengetahuinya, sebab dia ialah tipe manusia yang akan mengolah semua fakta pengamatannya diam-diam, tanpa dia beberkan sebelum dia puas mengamati dan mengetahui berbagai sebab dan akibat.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa—kenapa Midorin yang minta maaf? Hehehe—"

"Aku pergi lagi. Aku merusak ini."

"Merusak apa?"

"Kau mengerti itu, Momoi."

Yang membuat Momoi tertegun berikutnya bukanlah tebakan Midorima yang tepat sasaran—namun pada sebutan akan namanya. Ini kali keberapa dia menyebut kata 'Momoi'? Tunggu, memang sebelumnya pernah? Momoi tidak bisa memastikan. Apa dia lupa? Hm, hal tentang Midorima yang mana yang tidak dia ingat? Pertemuan yang hanya beberapa kali mengukir memori yang tak banyak, membuatnya mengingat semuanya hampir tanpa kealpaan.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar," Momoi melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku memang sedih—"

"Apa salahnya jujur dengan menunjukkan kesedihamu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu," Momoi tersenyum, pahit, ujung-ujung bibirnya bergerak-erak seakan senyum itu adalah sebuah paksaan. "Maksudku—aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan kata-kata cengeng seperti 'aduh, Midorin, kita berpisah lagi!' dan semacamnya," Momoi menggeleng. "Siapalah aku ini untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku tidak mau menghalangi Midorin dan prestasi-prestasinya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Midorin—dan yang bisa kulakukan cuma mendukungmu."

"Alasanmu sungguhan?"

"Iya. Tidak percaya?"

"Kau memikirkan alasan seperti iu, padahal aku baru mengatakannya tadi?"

Midorima sesungguhnya ingin bilang bahwa dia kagum karena alasan semacam itu bisa terpikirkan dalam waktu sangat singkat bagi Momoi. Gadis ini, kepribadiannya, cara dia memandang sesuatu, terlihat semakin menarik di mata Midorima.

"Ya. Semua terjadi secara spontan."

Midorima memandang pada kejauhan, "Minggu depan aku berangkat."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuminta satu hal?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung memberi jawaban.

"Ah, maaf, aku terlalu lancang—ya sudah, sih, tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu penting."

"Aku mengizinkanmu."

"Boleh? Hihihi, baiklah. Tolong buat setidaknya satu akun di internet. Biar kita lebih mudah ngobrol. Biar bisa _video conference_, mungkin? Nanti kalau Midorin bingung, aku bisa mengajarimu secara kilat sebelum minggu depan, hihihi~"

"... Akan kulakukan."

"Terima kasih!"

Midorima menoleh lagi, hanya untuk mengangguk sebagai balasan dari rasa terima kasih Momoi.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, Midorin. Kupikir akan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya, karena kita sudah bertemu kali ini, aku sudah senang bisa sering-sering ketemu atau menelepon Midorin, tapi ternyata—yah, ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini tidak akan seberat yang kubayangkan."

"Ini akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Ah, iya, sama. Kita bertemu secara kebetulan, kita bersenang-senang, tapi ternyata pertemuan itu singkat sekali."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Mata mereka bertemu. Ada yang memberi sinar optimis, ada yang masih menyisakan kesedihan meski agak sedikit disingkarkannya ke sudut mata, berwujud menjadi lapisan cairan bening yang siap jatuh.

"Salah satu dari kitaergi untuk kembali. Kembali bertemu lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya."

* * *

><p>Midorima berangkat pada hari Sabtu minggu berikutnya. Momoi tak bisa mengantar karena dia harus menemui dosennya perihal pembahasan karya ilmiah. Memang mengecewakan, tapi semua terbayar ketika Midorima tiba di sana setelah belasan jam membelah angkasa, yang pertama kali dikabarinya adalah Momoi.<p>

Midorima memenuhi keinginan Momoi; dia bahkan membuat tiga akun jejaring sosial sekaligus. Kadang dia mengabari Momoi lewat pesan singkat, kadang, di akhir minggu, setelah Midorima selesai _shift_ sorenya dan Momoi telah selesai berjuang dengan bab demi bab karya ilmiahnya—mereka akan bertelepon sambil bertatap muka.

Tak jarang pula Momoi, yang masih belum hafal jam kerja Midorima serta perbedaan zona waktu, salah waktu dalam menelepon. Tapi Midorima mengampuninya, keberatan pun tidak. Dia akan menjawab singkat sambil mengatakan dengan sopan bahwa dia sedang dalam waktu kerjanya, Momoi akan kaget dan habis-habisan minta maaf, lalu Midorima akan meredakan gejolak rasa bersalah yamg membuat Momoi risih dengan mengatakan, "Tidak apa."

Beberapa ucapan "Selamat bekerja." dan "Selamat tidur." dikirimkan bergantian oleh keduanya pada satu sama lain, tidak setiap hari, namun selalu terjadi di setiap minggunya.

Jarak bukan masalah utama dalam era modern. Rindu juga, problema pertama yang harus diselesaikan, dikarenakan jarak yang merentang hampir setengah diameter bumi, sekarang tidak lagi menjadi hal yang menyesakkan jika kaubisa menghubunginya segera begitu gejala rindu itu muncul. Momoi merasakannya.

Memang, tak bisa menemui Midorima di waktu-waktu luangnya adalah hal yang agak mengecewakan Momoi, tapi ucapan 'aku baik-baik saja di sini' dari Midorima setiap dua pagi sekali, membuatnya tenang.

Kadang pula, Midorima mengirimkan pesan tentang saran lagu-lagu klasik yang bagus untuk Momoi. Momoi segera mengunduhnya, dan menjadikannya pengobat rindunya. Kadang-kadang, lagunya begitu pas untuk dijadikan lagu balet, dan dia akan menari sendiri di kamarnya, mengenang kembali keindahan seni tari yang sempat digilainya.

Momoi juga sempat beberapa kali mengirimkan foto-foto iseng yang diambilnya di saat dia sedang bosan, entah itu foto bunga, daun, atau apa saja yang terlihat olehnya di kala matanya ketika dia sedang bosan atau mengantuk setelah membaca atau mengetik terlalu banyak.

Enam bulan itu tidak dilalui dengan mudah, namun mereka bisa.

Tak ada satu pun yang sadar bahwa sesungguhnya rasa rindu yang mereka lewati, rasa ingin mendengar kabar atau suara sang rekan yang kadang mendesak, adalah ciri-ciri dari fakta bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Saling menyukai keberadaan sang rekan di dalam hidup mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Ketika sejumlah satuan waktu telah terlewati, manusia baru sadar bahwa mereka telah melampaui banyak hal berat dan sulit.<p>

Itu yang dirasakan Momoi dan Midorima, ketika mereka bertemu di upacara kelulusan.

"Midorin tidak banyak berubah, sungguh!"

"Hm," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sama sepertimu."

"Midorin keren dengan jas itu. Aku serius. Aku jadi ingat The Fallacies."

Ah, musikal itu lagi, membangkitkan banyak kenangan bagi Midorima. Juga Momoi sendiri.

"Foto dulu, yuk, Midorin! Hihi, dari dulu aku selalu ingin foto berdua saja dengan Midorin. Yang waktu pentas dulu tidak sempat gara-gara aku cengeng, hahaha," Momoi mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Yuk. Aa, Rena-chan, tolong foto kami, ya!"

Midorima tak terlalu terbiasa dengan kamera, namun dia menurut saja kali ini. Dua orang itu tertangkap di dalam satu momen yang pas sekali, fotonya indah dipandang meski mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian formal.

Momoi memandang bangga pada hasil jepretan Rena. Setelah berterima kasih, dia biarkan gadis itu menikmati waktunya bersama teman-teman yang lain, dan dia memperlihatkan foto itu pada Midorima.

"Pangeran Piano dan Putri Angsa," katanya, sumringah, puas, dan bangga. Midorima seperti menonton kembali tarian balet Si Nona Angsa ketika sesaat melihat bagaimana mata Momoi yang memancarkan binar gembira waktu memandang dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Midorin, kali ini aku yang akan menceritakan apa yang sudah kuraih. Prestasi. Bukan cuma kau yang punya prestasi sampai bisa belajar ke Swedia."

"Hn?"

"Aku diterima tes tertulis dan psikotes di perusahaan developer nomor satu di Jepang! Perusahaan Harada itu!" dia melinjak gembira, tak peduli bahwa dia sekarang sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. "Hanya tinggal wawancara, semua selesai!"

Midorima terdiam sesaat. Sebuah kebohongan jika mengatakan bahwa nama perusahaan itu tidak familiar di telinganya.

"Selamat."

"Terima kasih-"

"Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal."

"Apa?"

Midorima memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. "Aku diterima menjadi asisten di rumah sakit yang ada di dekat perusahaan Harada."

Satu-dua detik dihabiskan Momoi untuk terkesiap. Matanya membulat dan gerak serupa terjadi pada mulutnya.

"Tempat kerja kita akan berdekatan!" Momoi sebenarnya begiu inin memeluk Midorima, tetapi begitu dia ingat suasana tempat mereka sedang berada, dia batal melakukannya. "Aku senang—"

"Tapi kau harus lulus terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Lihat saja nanti, Midorin, kita akan bisa saling sapa dari jendela dekat meja kerja kita kapanpun kita mau!"

Itu memang konyol. Momoi bahkan menertawakan gagasannya sendiri. Dan ... tampaknya itu jug menghibur Midorima. Dia menyunggingkan senyum. Amat tipis, serta singkat, bahkan Momoi pun tak menyaksikannya.

* * *

><p>Midorima merasa harus melakukan sesuatu agar Momoi dapat lulus. Ya, dia tahu ini cukup egois—tapi dia butuh itu. Dia sudah muak dengan jarak yang terus mempermainkan cerita mereka. Maka untuk alasan itulah, dia berada di ruangan itu, mencari sebuah berkas di deretan <em>file<em> yang rapi dari sebuah rak besar.

"Shin?"

Pintu terbuka, mata Midorima mengarah pada bagian sana.

"Apa yang kaucari? Wah, tidak kusangka kau akan datang berkunjung. Ini bukan rumah sakit, Dokter Muda. Kukira sekretarisku tadi cuma bercanda bahwa dia melihat keponakanku tercinta masuk ke ruanganku."

"Mana berkas para pelamar baru?"

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Di mana?" Midorima menegaskan niatnya. Dia tak butuh basa-basi. "Aku ingin melihat hasil tes seseorang."

"Di laciku. Cari _file holder_ warna hijau. Semua berkasnya ada di sana," lelaki yang lebih tua itu duduk di salah satu sofa ruang kerjanya. "Apa yang kaubutuhkan dari data itu?"

Midorima menemukannya dengan mudah. Dengan tangkas, dia memindai seluruh berkasnya dan mendapati nama Momoi Satsuki di tengah-tengah tumpukan.

Tertulis beberapa coretan yang tak Midorima pahami di atas berkas Momoi. Dia menyerah. Ada nilai yang tertulis di ujung kertas, tak terlalu tinggi, namun rendah juga tidak. Dia tidak puas, "Bagaimana dengan seorang pelamar bernama Momoi Satsuki? Apa kau akan meloloskannya?"

"Oh, yang itu,"sang paman menyilangkan kaki, "Dia satu-satunya pelamar yang belum punya pengalaman kerja. Hasil tes tertulisnya rata-rata, psikotesnya juga standar. Kalau di wawancara nanti dia tidak meyakinkan, dia tidak akan lolos."

Genggaman Midorima pada kertas berkas Momoi menguat, "Tolong loloskan dia."

"Wah, ada hubungan apa dia denganmu, Shin?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang khusus, tapi aku ingin yang terbaik untuk dia."

Direktur itu tersenyum tipis. "Akan kulihat usahanya dulu."

"Aku memohon padamu."

"Yah, kuterima permohonanmu. Berdoa saja semoga dia total di hari wawancaranya."

"Dia sungguh-sungguh dan pekerja keras, aku bisa menjamin itu."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Hm ... yah, kuhargai niatmu untuk memberi yang terbaik untuk kawan spesialmu itu. Ini akan jadi bahan pertimbanganku juga, Shin."

" ... Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Momoi lolos.<p>

Selain karena usulan Midorima pada pamannya, direktur utama perusahaan itu, Momo juga mencoba melakukan yang terbaik di uji wawancaranya.

Midorima membiarkannya menjadi rahasia.

Namun, konsekuensi lain harus ditanggung. Itu diutarakan Momoi ketika dia menelepon Midorima tentang kabar kelulusannya.

"Tapi, Midorin ..."

"Hn."

"Karena perusahaan ini menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan dan tenaga asing," Momoi bercerita perlahan, Midorima mendengarkan, dalam hatinya dia bergumam aku tahu itu, sebanyak sekian kali. Momoi melanjutkan, "Aku harus ikut _training_ di London selama sebulan."

Midorima tak terkejut. Matanya yang sedang tertumbuk pada langit-langit terlihat kosong, sebab pikirannya tak di sana. Dia pergi ke alam khayal di mana dia menerka wajah Momoi sedang seperti apa sekarang.

Pemuda iu berujar datar, "Kaupergi untuk kembali, bukan?"

Momoi tersenyum kecil, memgangguk. "Ya. Salah satu dari kita pergi lagi, cuma untuk kembali."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: kok rasanya puanjang bener ya yaudah gapapa anggap aja kado lebaran #bukan


	4. working days

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

><p>Memang, semua tidak seperti candaan Momoi waktu dahulu, tentang mereka yang bakal bisa saling memandang dari jendela ruang kerja masing-masing. Momoi juga tak terlalu serius akan itu, sebab dia tahu pasti Midorima lebih sibuk dari dirinya, Midorima—sebagai dokter—tidak akan mungkin duduk diam saja seharian seperti dirinya. Midorima harus menangani banyak hal, banyak orang, dan banyak masalah, berlawanan dengan dirinya yang hanya dijatahi urusan tentang laporan keuangan saja setiap hari.<p>

Lagipula, ruang kerja Momoi bukanlah ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke rumah sakit.

Jadi, sekiranya kegembiraan bahwa mereka akan lebih sering bertemu karena tempat bekerja yang berdekatan itu hanya harapan semu belaka. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada pertemuan khusus yang bisa mereka adakan setiap hari sebagai aksi balas dendam atas beberapa kali perpisahan yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu cukup panjang dan sering di masa lampau.

Ya, memang begitu adanya.

Karenanya, momen yang mana dirinya telah ditunggui di lobi untuk diajak pulang bersama adalah sebuah kesempatan langka yang akan disambut dengan senang oleh Momoi. Seperti hari ini. Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja, hampir tidak pernah ada hal serupa. Komunikasi hanya lewat pesan atau dunia maya dan itu pun tak lebih dari sapaan singkat belaka, tak lebih dari basa-basi untuk pelengkap hari.

"Tidak biasanya Midorin menjemput, hihi," Momoi berjalan di sisi Midorima sambil memakan sebuah roti. Makan siang yang tidak memadai membuat dia lapar sebelum waktunya. Hari ini banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan, membuat dia lapar sebelum waktunya.

"Tsk. _Shift_-ku sudah selesai."

"Aku masih belum mengerti cara kerja Midorin. Midorin jadi asisten dokter, tapi kenapa pakai jam juga? Bukannya praktik dokter di poliklinik rumah sakit itu cuma sampai siang hari?"

"Kalau kujelaskan, apa kau akan puas?"

Momoi tergelak. "Aku 'kan cuma mau tahu~"

"Aku dapat dua tugas. Asisten dan jaga ruang gawat darurat. Jaga ruang tidak setiap hari, tapi kadang ada yang memanggilku untuk jadi asisten di ruang operasi."

"Whoa, Midorin sudah pernah mengoperasi orang?"

"Secara langsung, belum."

"Oh iya, ya, Midorin 'kan belajar spesialis bedah waktu pertukaran pelajar dulu. Pantas, sih. Hati-hati, ya, Midorin, kalau nanti mengoperasi orang. Jangan kelupaan. Nanti gawat kalau alat operasi ketinggalan di tubuh pasien. Bahaya."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, memandangi Momoi dari sudut mata adalah hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan. "Aku bukan seperti seseorang yang pelupa sampai-sampai mengeluh dan panik di media sosial cuma gara-gara lupa di mana dia menaruh jaketnya, yang dia kira terbawa oleh temannya."

"Jangan ingat-ingat itu, Midorin," Momoi menyikut lengan Midorima. "Sifat pelupaku tidak separah itu, kok."

"Tapi setidaknya lebih parah dariku."

"Terserahlah."

Midorima berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, karena Momoi sengaja melambatkan langkahnya sebab dia memastikan bahwa barang-barang, dokumen serta data laporan yang harus dia teruskan di rumah semuanya lengkap terbawa di dalam tas. Semuanya karena Midorima menyinggungnya soal sifat pelupanya yang kadang-kadang kambuh. Bisa bahaya kalau data-data yang harus diserahkan besok malah tertinggal di kantor, dan dia baru menyadarinya saat di rumah.

Midorima berhenti sebentar ketika dia menyadari Momoi tidak ada di sisinya.

"Ah, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Oke, kali ini aku tidak jadi pelupa. Yuk, Midorin," Momoi melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa sejajar dengan sang rekan. "Oh, halo, Yuko-_chan_!" dia berhenti lagi, salah satu teman kerjanya baru memasuki pintu utama, dan Midorima terpaksa harus menunggu lagi. "Analisis laporan persediaan yang kubuat sudah kutaruh di mejamu. Dicek ulang, ya."

"Oke, _dear_," perempuan berambut sebahu itu pun menarik tangan Momoi, menjauhkannya sedikit dari Midorima, kemudian mendekat pada telinga Momoi, "Jadi ini pacarmu?"

"Bukaan!" Momoi refleks langsung mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya dengan cepat sambil mundur dari Yuko. "Bukan. Dia cuma temanku," dia lantas mendekat lagi pada Yuko, setengah berbisik, dia terangkan satu hal, "Dia teman pentasku waktu aku SMA dulu. Kami cuma secara kebetulan ketemu lagi. Dia dokter—ah, maksudku asisten dokter—di rumah sakit sebelah."

"Wah, lumayan, tuh, Satsuki-_chan_," Yuko mencubit lengan Momoi. "Ambil duluan, gih, sebelum diambil orang lain."

"Bicara apa, sih, dasar Yuko-_chan_," Momoi hanya tersenyum gemas.

"Ayolah, jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau sudah dewasa. Dia juga sudah mapan. Ayo, kapan lagi, Satsuki-_chan_. Mumpung punya calon, jangan disia-siakan. Klaim duluan."

"Heh, sudah, jangan pikir yang macam-macam. Kita tidak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi besok."

"Aduh, apa yang kaubicarakan tidak ada hubungannya, ih, dasar."

"Ada," Momoi tersenyum penuh arti. "Siapa tahu saja besok aku dilamar oleh pengusaha kaya, atau ada kabar tiba-tiba tentang Midorin yang ternyata selama ini punya tunangan rahasia. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi jangan sangka macam-macam, oke? Jangan sebarkan gosip di kantor, Yuko-_chan_."

"Yeee, Satsuki-_chan_ ternyata takut kujadikan bahan berita, ya, hihihi."

"Ya 'kan seperti yang kubilang tadi, siapa tahu ada yang berita mengejutkan yang kubilang tadi, 'kan gawat kalau ada berita kalau kami punya hubungan macam-macam. Anggap biasa saja, ya! Kami cuma teman yang dulu sempat lama terpisah."

"Ah, ya sudahlah, capek sebenarnya berdebat dengan Satsuki-_chan_, kau selalu punya senjata untuk melawan. Sudah, ya, aku mau ke atas dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, Satsuki-_chan_!"

"Yaaa~ sampai jumpa besok, Yuko-_chan_!"

Midorima masih menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Yuk, Midorin, maaf lama, ya. Namanya juga pembicaraan perempuan, hehehe. Sebenarnya tadi aku juga tidak akan marah kalau Midorin pulang. Jalur bus kita juga beda, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"'Tidak' apanya?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu hari ini."

"Ikut?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi apartemenmu."

"Eh, iya, ya, Midorin 'kan belum pernah ke rumahku. Aa, aku senang sekali, ayo, ayo!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat. Aku punya janji dua jam lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tetap senang, kok. Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung, Midorin!"

* * *

><p>Satsuki menulis: <em>Weekend! Time to visit my parents~ yang shift malam hari ini jangan kebanyakan minum kacang merah kalengan, ya :P<em>

Midorima Shintarou membalas: _Tidak seharusnya kau menulis kalimat terakhir itu._

Satsuki membalas: _weeeee :p_

.

Momoi hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam kereta membaca komentar Midorima. Hei, apakah lelaki itu malu dengan kesukaannya? Lucu sekali. Momoi sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan Midorima yang pasti selalu menomorsatukan minuman jenis itu setiap kali dia mendekati _vending machine_. Kebiasaan itu pertama kali diketahui di latihan bersama mereka sewaktu persiapan pentas dulu, alih-alih menganggapnya konyol, Momoi mengatakan bahwa dia senang melihat Midorima memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. _Menarik, Midorin_—anggap Momoi, meski itu membuat Midorima menampakkan wajah sebal sebab Momoi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum jahil. Yeah, Momoi tahu dia salah memajang ekspresi.

Dua kali sebulan, setiap _weekend_—tiap Sabtu sore—Momoi selalu pulang mengunjungi orang tuanya. Kantornya hanya memberlakukan jam kerja sampai jam makan siang pada hari tersebut, sebuah keberuntungan untuk Momoi.

_Ibu, aku sudah di kereta._

Tak lama, balasan pun diterima, _Apa kau bersama teman yang ingin kaukenalkan itu? Hati-hati, ya._

_Tidak, Midorin mendadak dapat shift malam. Kapan-kapan nanti kuajak dia lagi._

Ya, pulang ke rumah sendiri memang selalu menyenangkan untuk Momoi, tetapi yang kali ini ada sedikit pengusik untuk kegembiraannya—Midorima tidak bisa ikut, padahal Momoi telah mengajaknya dari jauh-jauh hari. Sekadar memperkenalkan kawan dekat, bukan masalah, 'kan?

Momoi yakin, kalau rencana seperti ini sampai ke telinga Yuko, pasti dia dengan entengnya akan menyatakan bahwa kawannya yang satu ini akan mengenalkan calon suami pada orang tuanya. Sambil memikirkan hal ini, Momoi menyandarkan diri pada bangkunya. Kalau Yuko tahu, apa ya kira-kira sanggahan yang harus dia berikan? Dia dan Midorima 'kan cuma teman biasa.

Ah, teman, ya ...,

Sambil memandangi stasiun yang mulai terlihat bergerak, Momoi mulai merasa ada yang tak enak dalam hatinya ketika fakta bahwa 'mereka hanya teman'itu diujarkan oleh pikirannya.

Mereka memang masih teman belaka.

* * *

><p>Secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring cookies adalah pelengkap sambutan sang ibu pada Momoi yang baru saja tiba. Tanpa repot-repot mengganti bajunya, dia langsung menikmati waktu bersantai bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia anak tunggal, kadang dia menginginkan keramaian yang lebih di rumah—terlebih ketika dia pulang untuk berkunjung, tetapi tak apalah kalau memang harusnya begini—orang tuanya sudah cukup memberinya kehangatan keluarga yang dia rindukan.<p>

"Mana, katanya Midorima mau ikut?" ayahnya datang dari arah dapur. Koran yang belum selesai dia baca sebelum berangkat tadi pagi dibawanya. Tampaknya dia ingin membaca koran sambil menemani putri dan istrinya di ruang tengah.

"Ah, iya, Midorima—aku selalu lupa nama dia. Bagaimana kerjanya, Satsuki? Kautidak salah merekomendasikan orang di rumah sakit kita, 'kan?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat, antusias dan pasti. "Tentu saja. Dia pekerja keras. Orangnya teliti, dia juga pintar sekali, hihihi. Tanya saja ke direktur. Apa boleh aku segera bilang ke direktur kalau sebaiknya dia segera dinaikkan posisi jadi dokter tetap saja?"

"Jangan secepat itu," ayah Momoi menyanggah sambil membolak-balikkan korannya. "Dia baru satu bulan bekerja, Nanti ada yang tidak suka. Kalau mereka tahu kalau kau berperan dalam hal ini, bisa runyam. Nanti semuanya minta posisi. Ayah yakin pamanmu tidak akan suka dengan hal ini. Dia pun menerima Midorima hanya karena kau, keponakan kesayangannya, yang meminta langsung."

Momoi melirik pada ibunya, yang tampaknya juga setuju dengan sang ayah, terbukti dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Yaaa, baiklah. Tapi dia pasti jadi dokter tetap di sana, 'kan? Demi masa depan Midorin sendiri."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Momoi menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Senja kali ini dilapisi mendung yang tipis. Lini-lilin kelabu berkejaran di bidang barar, matahari sudah tenggelam separuh di horison, dan jalanan telah penuh oleh pejalan-pejalan kaki yang bergegas. Beberapa kendaraan di jalan telah dinyalakan lampunya. Kafe tempat Momoi berada juga sudah mulai ditambah penerangannya, pijar putih menerangi beberapa sudut. Secangkir kopi Italia telah habis separuhnya, separuh puding cream vanilla pun mengalami hal serupa. Konsep laporan sedang dibuatnya di atas kertas, dengan pena biru, wujudnya masih berupa coretan tak jelas.<p>

Dia sedang mencari inspirasi sambil memandang apa-apa yang ada di sekitarnya ketika mendapati Midorima tengah berdiri di depan _vending machine_ yang ada di depan kafe.

Momoi melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali, berharap Midorima memperhatikannya. Masa bodoh demgan rasa malu. Setelah berulang-ulang melakukannya, gerakan yang semakin mengganjil itu akhirnya tertangkap mata Midorima. Momoi segera memberi kode agar Midorima masuk. Pemuda itu mengikuti kemauannya,

"Sudah selesai kerjanya? Malam ini _shift_ lagi di ruang gawat darurat?" Momoi memandang Midorima, separuh wajahnya tenggelam di cangkir kopi. Ketika diletakkannya kembali gelas tersebut, dia tak menunggu jawaban Midorima. Dia memanggil seorang waiter. "Satu lagi pudingnya untuk dia, ya," begitu pesannya. "Midorin tidak perlu minum, 'kan, sudah ada kacang merah itu?" dia agak geli.

"Hn."

Momoi kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Midorima, "Kau belum menjawabku, Midorin."

"Aku libur _shift_ malam ini."

"Oh," Momoi mengangkat penanya kembali, lantas menuliskan beberapa hal lagi di atas kertasnya.

Midorima membuka kalengnya. Bunyinya agak berisik, yang ternyata tidak juga cukup mengganggu Momoi. "Laporan?"

"Iya, _Deadline_-nya lusa."

"Sepulang kerja masih kerja. Kapan kau menikmati hidupmu?"

"Ayolah Midorin, ini tak akan lama~" Momoi menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat, kemudian mendadak dia jatuhkan pulpen itu, perhatiannya dengan segera teralih kepada beberapa waiter yang berkumpul di meja pemesanan. Midorima tak mengerti, tingkah Momoi begitu tak terbaca. "Pelayan!" panggilnya. Lantas dia menatap Midorima sebentar, "Aku lebih suka bekerja sambil mendengarkan musik."

Kening Midorima berkerut.

"Ya, Nona? Anda dan kekasih Anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Apa pemusik kalian di sebelah sana tahu lagu-lagu Chopin? Tolong bilang pada mereka untuk memainkan itu, ya," Momoi mengendikkan dagu ke arah sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang berada di sudut lain kafe. "Terima kasih. Oh, satu hal lagi, kami belum—ah, maksudku tidak pacaran. Terima kasih pengertiannya."

"Baik, Nona, akan saya sampaikan," pelayan itu mundur.

"Aku pelanggan mereka, aku sudah sering minta lagu ini-itu pada mereka."

"... Aku tidak mengira kalau kau juga suka lagu klasik."

"Aku balerina, ingat?" Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga suka lagu-lagu klasik karena aku suka latihan sendiri dan membuat gerakan sendiri dengan lagu-lagu seperti ini," gadis itu menulis lebih banyak hal lagi di atas kertasnya. Dari gerak kepalanya, tampaknya dia mulai menikmati lagu Chopin yang telah dimainkan oleh para pemusik tersebut.

"Kalau kau menyukai musik, kau harus benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Hee?"

"Kalau kau sambil bekerja dan memikirkan hal-hal rumit, kenikmatan lagunya akan hilang."

"Hmm, kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti membuat ini, Midorin?"

"Semua tergantung padamu."

"Hahaha. Midorin orang yang demokratis, ya."

"Bukan suatu hal yang lucu. Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Iya, deh, iyaaa," Momoi menaruh lagi pulpennya. Dia lantas meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Nih, aku berhenti."

Midorima tak memberi jawaban apapun, Dia menyesap a yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama, pesanannya datang, Momoi juga tengah sibuk menghabiskan puding miliknya.

"Midorin, Midorin 'kan tipe pemikir. Aku mau tahu pendapatmu, boleh?"

"Tentang?"

"Aku ini tipe yang sering terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku memang merencanakan segalanya, aku juga suka menyusun jadwalku sendiri, aku juga punya target setiap tahun dan bulannya. Mungkin ... Midorin bisa bilang kalau aku ini terlalu teratur. Tapi karena aku terlalu banyak merencanakan hal begitu, aku jadi sering takut kalau-kalau aku gagal dan hal-hal yang kususun jadi kacau ... dan kalau-kalau ada halangan, aku takut; apa aku bisa melewatinya? Apa aku bisa bangkit lagi setelah itu?"

Midorima meletakkan garpunya. "Kau pasti bergolongan darah A."

"Heeee, Midorin bisa membaca!"

"Sudah nyata sekali. Tipe A adalah perencana yang melakukan semuanya sampai detil. Perfeksionis."

"... Kok benar sekali, sih ..." golongan darah bisa punya sifat-sifat tertentu begitu, ya."

"Kecocokan antargolongan darah juga ada. Ada beberapa pemilik golongan darah tertentu yang tidak bisa menjadi teman baik karena sifat-sifat mereka."

"Midorin golongan darahnya apa?"

"B."

"Apa A dan B bisa jadi rekan yang baik?"

Midorima menurunkan pandangannya kepada piring di hadapannya. "Ada yang bilang tidak. Sifat A yang terlalu taat aturan kadang berbenturan dengan B yang _self-centered_. A selalu tepat waktu, B punya cara sendiri dalam pengaturan waktunya, sering membuat mereka tidak akur."

Momoi malah tertawa. "Tapi Midorin ... kenapa aku nyaman-nyaman saja ya dekat-dekat dengan Midorin begini? Padahal menurut teori yang Midorin bilang itu, kita mungkin lebih sering bertengkar."

"Kadang, ada hal yang tak sesuai teori."

Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Nah, kembali ke apa yang kutanyakan tadi, menurut Midorin, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hiduplah untuk hari ini."

"Mm? Jangan terlalu sering membuat rencana jangka panjang, ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Yah ... akan kucoba, deh," Momoi melipat kertas coretannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan santai sore ini, laporan ini tidak selesai malam ini—sesuai targetku—juga tidak apa-apa. Kata Midorin 'kan aku harus santai dan menikmati hidup," dia tersenyum kecil, "Dan menikmati musik ini."

Dalam waktu yang amat singkat, ada senyum yang amat tipis diperlihatkan Midorima. Bahkan Momoiun tak sempat menyaksikannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus melupakan targetku untuk menikah tahun depan—atau paling lambat satu setengah tahun lagi."

"Tidak kukira kau ternyata sampai seterikat itu pada target-targetmu."

"Hahaha, ya seperti yang kubilang, Midorin, aku ini terlalu terikat aturan. Aku juga suka mencoba hal baru. Dan kupikir—menikah adalah hal baru yang menarik. Aku ingin tahu rasanya disayangi, dibutuhkan seseorang dalam ikatan yang pasti. Aku ingin jadi ibu, aku ingin menciba tiga peran sekaligus, menjadi istri, ibu dan wanita karir. Bagiku ... itu kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Itu tidak akan segampang yang kaukira."

"Iyaa, aku tahu, hihi. Tapi aku ingin mencoba," Momoi menyuap sepotong puding. "Midorin punya target untuk menikah?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin mempelajari banyak hal sebagai dokter. Aku ingin mengabdi secara total ke rumah sakit itu dulu."

"Midorin benar-benar antusias dengan karirnya, ya. Pasti enak di sana, makanya Midorin betah. Ah, aku memang tidak salah merekomendasikan Midorin ke rumah sakit itu—"

Ups.

Mata Midorima menajam. "Rekomendasi apa?"

"Ee—itu ... hm—" Momoi terperangkap oleh ulahnya sendiri. Kelepasan. Ah, ini berbahaya.

Midorima menarik napas. "Baiklah, pantas saja semuanya terasa mencurigakan. Tapi ini artinya kita impas."

"Mencurigakan? Impas?" Momoi sedikit teralih dari rasa risihnya.

"Beberapa dokter di sana sudah mengenalku sebelum aku mengenalkan diri. Aku langsung diberikan beberapa pekerjaan dan menjadi asisten dalam beberapa operasi penting, padahal aku orang baru dan sebenarnya mereka punya lebih banyak tenaga yang berpengalaman," Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Dan kita impas ... karena sebenarnya pemilik perusahaan tempat kau bekerja itu adalah pamanku, dan aku datang padanya sebelum kauikut tes wawancara."

Hening bertahan cukup lama.

Ternyata, setelahnya Momoi tertawa. Dan dia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik tanan Midorima untuk dia paksa berjabat bersama. "Midorin, kita memang impas. Direktur rumah sakit itu adalah pamanku ... dan yang membangun serta pemilik rumah sakit itu ... adalah ayahku."

Raut rasa kaget terpatri seketika di wajah Midorima.

"Ya ... aku tidak ingin melihat orang secerdas Midorin berlama-lama mencari pekerjaan yang pantas. Aku ingin segera melihat Midorin berkarya sesuai bidangnya ... aku senang melihat Midorin berusaha. Kaucukup menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"... Ya."

Momoi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku juga senang bekerja di tempat itu. Semuanya ramah dan aku bisa menerapkan ilmuku dengan baik di sana. Yaaah, walaupun cukup bantak tantangan _deadline_-nya, sih. Tapi aku menikmatinya, kok. Terima kasih banyak, ya, Midorin."

Midorima mengalihkan pandangan dari Momoi. "Kurasa aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Impas, hm?"

"Ya."

Masih tersenyum, "Kita melakukan ini demi kebaikan masing-masing, 'kan? Karena kita sama-sama menginginkan yang terbaik untuk satu sama lain."

"Karena kita peduli."

Matahari tenggelam dengan menyertakan rasa hangat yang manis untuk dicatat di kenangan harian sepasang manusia yang tengah menghabiskan sisa puding putih mereka di meja nomor delapan itu. Lagu Chopin masih setia menemani mereka sampai mereka keluar.

* * *

><p>Sebuah operasi pemasangan pen untuk seorang korban kecelakaan baru saja selesai dilakukan, beres tepat pada jam makan siang. Meski sudah mencuci bersih tangannya—dan memperhitungkan fakta bahwa dia pun tak terlalu banyak terlibat dalam pembedahan—dia masih merasa kurang nyaman.<p>

Maka, dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari ruang kerjanya itu, dia berbelok menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud mencuci tangan di sana. Dituangkannya sabun sampai banyak dan mencucinya hingga lebih dari dua menit. Kadang, Midorima menjelma jadi penggila kebersihan yang cukup ketat dalam mengatur kadar kehigienisan dirinya, apalagi setelah menjadi dokter dan ikut dalam beberapa operasi.

Adalah ketika dia mengeringkan tangannya, dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima menoleh.

"Aaa, benar-benar Shin-chan! Heeei! Apa kabarmu, Kawan?" pemuda itu langsung mendekati Midorima, mengambil tangannya, menariknya untuk berjabat dan kemudian merangkulnya. "Hahahaha, kau memang benar-benar jadi dokter, rupanya!"

Wajah Midorima masih datar, namun dia membalas jabatan tangan itu dengan hangat. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Takao.."

"Shin-chan tetaplah Shin-chan, ya, masih marah kalau kupanggil begitu hahahaha—hei, hei, keren sekali kau sekarang, sudah jadi dokter. Aku masih kuliah, nih—pulang sebentar cuma gara-gara adikku sakit."

"Kausuka mengulur waktu. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, adikku sakit. Aku buru-buru terbang dari Beijing cuma gara-gara ini. Kelihatannya sih cuma sakit biasa. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu rindu denganku sampai sakit hahahaha! Eh, aku tidak bisa lama-lama, dia sudah menungguku di poliklinik. Minta nomor ponselmu, dong, Shin-chan, ponsel lamaku tercebur di sungai, nomormu hilang."

"... Konyol."

"Hahahaha, iya, iya, aku tahu itu bodoh. Nih, ketikkan nomormu, ya," Takao memberikan ponselnya.

Sambil mengetik, Midorima berujar, "Ternyata, banyak hal yang tidak berubah."

"Kau juga, Shin-chan."

"Dan malah tambah parah."

"Whoa, jangan bilang itu aku—"

"Memang kau."

"Shin-chan jahat."

"Kau memakai gantungan kunci kelinci merah muda di tasmu, kurasa itu sudah lebih parah. Seingatku kau bukan penyuka hal-hal feminin. Apa orientasimu sudah berubah?"

"Hoi—enak saja. Ini pemberian seseorang yang berharga. Sudah bertahun-tahun. lho, Shin-chan—tapi selalu kusimpan sampai sekarang. Nih, lihat, ini juga masih bersih, aku rajin mencucinya—"

Midorima menyerahkan kembali ponsel Takao, memotong kalimatnya, "Jangan sampai kau membuat adikmu menangis di sana."

"Whoa—iya, iya, oke, _jaa_, Shin-chan, sampai ketemu lagi nanti!" pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan Midorima.

Midorima hanya berdecak.

* * *

><p>Gedung tempat Momoi bekerja dapat dilihat dengan leluasa dari jendela ruang praktik dokter atasan Midorima. Di saat jeda antara satu pasien dan pasien lainnya—seperti kali ini—adalah waktu di mana Midorima biasanya melirik ke arah sana.<p>

Dia memicingkan mata. Pintu utama kantor itu terlihat jelas dan banyak sekali orang yang keluar-masuk dari dan ke sana—Midorima tak bisa mengenali semuanya karena jarak dan ketinggian menjadi penghalang, namun, mustahil kalau sosok berambut merah jambu itu bukan pengecualian baginya.

Setahunya, Momoi tak pernah keluar kantor di jam-jam sibuk begini. Dia berada pada divisi yang mengharuskan pekerjanya berada di dalam ruangan sepanjang hari. Lagipula, ada kantin di dalam gedung, para pegawai tak perlu repot lagi. Kenapa Momoi keluar? Lengkap dengan tasnya, pula. Seakan ingin pulang.

Ini memang hal kecil tetapi Midorima tetap menganggapnya sebagai keganjilan yang patut diperhitungkan.

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei, dokter mana yang beruntung memeriksa keponakan direktur yang cantik itu?"<p>

"Kurang tahu. Tadi waktu dia masuk ke area poliklinik, aku tiba-tiba dipanggil. Aku tidak sempat melihat dia masuk ke bagian yang mana?"

"Ah, sayang sekali!"

"Cantik-cantik bisa sakit juga, ya. Ah, coba aku dokternya."

Langkah Midorima berhenti. Dia berbalik arah.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?"

"Oh halo, Midorim-san," salah satu perawat itu menyapa hangat, "Itu, Momoi-san, tadi dia datang ke sini."

Midorima diam sebentar, lantas langsung melengos pergi. Tak peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang yang tadi dia hampiri. Masa bodoh, mana dia peduli? Dia lebih peduli pada ponselnya—nah, lihat, dia sedang menelusuri kontaknya dan kemudian menekan opsi 'panggil' pada nomor yang dipilihnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa, Midorin—_uhuk_—?"

"Kenapa tidak memghubungiku kalau kausedang sakit?"

"Aa—_uhuk_—bukan sakit yang parah, kok—_uhuk_."

Midorima memaksa, namun Momoi tak mau mengakui apapun, bahkan sampai panggilan ditutup. Tidak juga saat Midorima mengirimi pesan singkat menjelang Momoi tidur.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: maaf updatenya lama orz


	5. surgery

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki.)_

* * *

><p>"Pasien itu merepotkan."<p>

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menghentikan bacaannya pada kertas yang berisi riwayat penyakit beserta diagnosa menyeluruh seorang pasien yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bedah itu. Midorima tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi dalam hatinya, dia agak tak setuju.

"Dia terus-terusan melolong minta agar tidak usah dioperasi. Memangya dia pikir kita bekerja tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun? Memangnya dia pikir kita tidak bisa? Apa dia tidak percaya?"

Midorima menaruh kertas itu di atas meja kecilnya. Andai orang ini bukan atasannya, mungkin dia akan menggunakan cara lain untuk mengungkapkan ketidaksenangannya. Dia menarik napas untuk mempersiapkan diri agar mulutnya tak mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk. "Kurasa itu bukan kalimat yang seharusnya kaukatakan di belakang pasien."

Dokter itu menggoyangkan kursinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, senyum simpul terkulas di bibirnya, namun Midorima tidak bisa menebak, itu senyum untuk apa. "Keselamatan dia bergantung pada usaha kita. Mereka berhutang pada kita. Kita bebas mengatakan apa yang kita mau tentang mereka. Termasuk jika mereka rewel. Kita bebas mengungkapkan kekesalan."

"Kurasa kau tidak menaruh hakmu sebagai dokter pada tempatnya."

"Haha."

"Dan kupikir hak untuk menyelamatkan seseorang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hak untuk mengata-ngatai orang lain."

"Kau cerewet juga, Midorima. Kupikir kau anak baik yang akan selalu patuh. Apalagi pada atasanmu, si dokter tetap di sini. Kau cuma dokter yang baru magang, tidak usah terlalu menasehatiku."

Midorima tidak menjawab. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kertas data pasien sambil mempertimbangkan, apakah ada cara lain selain membedah pasien yang punya masalah psikologis khusus terhadap pisau bedah tersebut. Andai saja operasi laser bisa dilaksanakan untuk menyembuhkannya, Midorima akan memilih itu. Akan tetapi, pasien tersebut mengaku tidak mampu secara finansial untuk membayar jenis operasi yang lebih canggih—membuat Midorima mencoba memutar otak, meski ia tidak yakin ada cara lain.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu berdiri, _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Arata' di jasnya bergoyang sedikit. Dia melirik sebentar pada asistennya. "Midorima."

"Hn."

"Apa kau senang berada di sini?"

Separuh wajah Midorima masih tertutup kertas dari sudut pandang Arata, namun matanya terangkat. "Tergantung dari sisi mana kau menanyakannya."

Arata tertawa kecil. Dia menjauh dari mejanya, memunggungi Midorima. "Tentu saja, kau pasti senang. Kau bisa masuk dengan gampang ke sini karena suatu hal."

Midorima mendelik.

"Kaupunya akses dengan orang dalam, 'kan?"

Kertas data pasien ditaruh Midorima lagi ke meja, dan ditekannya dengan kepala tangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu itu," Arata telah mencapai pintu. "Tapi kau kurang beruntung di sini," dia menyeringai kecil, terlihat oleh Midorima karena atasannya itu sedikit menoleh pada dirinya.

Midorima membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau mau ke mana? Kurasa waktunya istirahat belum tiba."

Arata tertawa lagi. "Sesukaku," dia makin membuat Midorima harus menahan rasa jengkel agar tak terlampiaskan keluar dari hati. Dia melanjutkan lagi, "Kau kurang beruntung, karena kau menjadi asisten_ku_," dia memberi penekanan pada bagian terakhir, tepat ketika dia keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Lelaki yang masih duduk di bangkunya itu mendengus. Kekesalannya memuncak—namun terhenti mendadak karena ponselnya yang ada di sudut meja bergetar. Ketika dia mengintip nomor pemanggilnya—tidak dia kenali. Asing. Apa ini nomor pasien tadi? Dia tidak yakin, karena dia tidak memberikannya barusan. Entahlah.

"Halo?"

"_Shin-chan—"_

Siapa lagi, memangnya?

"Kalau ini tidak penting, tutuplah, Takao. Aku sedang bekerja."

"_Momo-chan!"_

"Apa?"

Momo-_chan_ terdengar agak asing di telinga Midorima. Tapi firasatnya agak kurang enak.

"_Momo-chan—aa, maksudku Momoi, Momoi Satsuki, kaupasti kenal, 'kan? Dia ada di UGD sekarang! Aku bersamanya!"_

Midorima langsung menutup telepon, dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Midorima ketika dia menyisir lorong UGD hanya untuk mencari Momoi, sambil meneliti baik-baik masing-masing biliknya agar dia tak terlewat. Tak lagi terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dia sebenarnya bisa menelepon Takao untuk memastikan di mana keberadaan Momoi. Keadaan panik memang kadang membutakan logika. Lelaki tersebut melintasi orang-orang yang juga terlihat panik di sepanjang selasar. Untuk pertama kalinya, bau antiseptik membuatnya pusing.<p>

Dia menemukan Momoi di ujung, bilik paling sudut. Ada Takao di sampingnya. Midorima tak berkata apapun ketika dia masuk ke bilik itu.

"Apa kaulihat dokter jaganya, Shin-_chan_? Tadi dia bilang dia akan segera kembali setelah menangani pasien yang lain, tapi ini sudah sepuluh menit dia tidak kembali."

Midorima mendengus, terlebih ketika melihat baik-baik keadaan Momoi. Separuh tubuhnya kacau. Bagian dahi hingga pipi kanan diwarnai luka yang membujur tak rata. Tangan kanannya yang berdarah paling parah, beberapa pecahan kaca terlihat berkilat di sela-sela juluran darahnya yang masih belum mengering.

"Ck," dokter muda itu berdecak kesal. Dia tidak menanyakan apapun yang terjadi, dia langsung berlalu keluar. Takao memandangnya tak mengerti. Momoi, meski tengah duduk kesakitan dan berusaha menahan perih lukanya, mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

Midorima keluar sebentar hanya untuk kembali lagi. Dia kembali mendengus ketika masuk kembali ke tempat Momoi. Tetapi, dia seperti orang bingung. Dia keluar sekali lagi, lantas masuk lagi dengan membawa alat dan bahan pengobatan untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Pfftt—"

"Ini bukan hal yang perlu kautertawakan, Takao," Midorima mengeluarkan obat antiseptik sekaligus beberapa gulung perban dan obat merah.

"Habisnya, Shin-_chan_ panik begitu kelihatan sangat lucu. Seperti anak hilang, hahahaha!"

"Dilarang tertawa keras di ruangan yang tidak semestinya," tanggap Midorima dingin. Dia mulai menangani luka Momoi. "Dokter jaganya sibuk dengan pasien-pasien di depan. Ada sebuah kecelakaan besar. Apa yang terjadi, Momoi?"

Selalu ada kelegaan yang murni dan menyenangkan bagi Momoi setiap dia mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir Midorima.

"Momo-_chan_ juga termasuk korban itu, tahu."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu."

"Shin-_chan_ jahat."

Momoi sempat tertawa—namun tawanya langsung berubah menjadi ringisan ketika Midorima menangani luka di tangannya. "Ah, Midorin—hati-hati di bagian situ ... sepertinya ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke dalam ... _uhuk_ ..."

Midorima berhenti sebentar. Dia merapatkan kacamatanya ke wajah, lantas menyadari bahwa luka di sana cukup lebar dan menganga, ada pecahan kacanya terlihat di dalam.

"Kita tangani yang itu nanti," Midorima mulai membersihkannya lagi dengan hati-hati, kali ini dia berusaha melewati bagian yang menganga itu. "Kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Itu ..."

"Aku dan Momo-_chan _sedang makan siang di tempat langganan Momo-_chan_—"

"Kau bolos dari pekerjaanmu? Ini belum jam makan siang."

"Bukan," sanggah Momoi, "Aku baru saja pulang dari mengantarkan dokumen ke relasi dan atasanku mempersilahkanku untuk istirahat duluan. Lalu aku ketemu Takkun dan kami mengobrol banyak."

"Ada perampokan di tempat kami makan. Perampoknya brutal dan mengacaukan isi restoran, dia mendorong orang-orang yang menolak memberinya uang. Momo-_chan_ termasuk—dia didorong ke arah kaca jendela besar di samping kami yang sudah kena tembakannya, dan Momo-chan mengenai bagian yang pecah itu. Perampok gila itu terlalu kuat mendorong Momo-_chan_. Jadinya ya—begini. Banyak orang jadi korban juga. Tuh, di depan ada banyak pasien, 'kan?"

"Ou," Momoi meringis dalam setengah bisikan ketika Midorima membersihkan keningnya. Beberapa pecahan kaca kecil bahkan menempel di sana.

"Tahanlah," Midorima mencoba mencabut kaca yang menancap.

"Aw!" pecahan itu berhasil dicabut dan Momoi mengaduh keras. Cukup besar, rupanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada tanganmu," Midorima membubuhkan obat merah pada pipi Momoi. "Sepertinya akan diperhitungkan kemungkinan dilakukannya pembedahan."

"Midorin dokter bedah, 'kan?" Momoi tersenyum masam, "Kurasa aku bisa mengharapkanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Midorima membalutkan perban pada bagian di dekat pergelangan tangan Momoi, luka di sana tidak terlalu dalam, hanya goresan kecil yang berdarah sedikit.

"Midorima?" seorang berjas putih memasuki bilik. "Biar aku yang menanganinya. Aku dokter jaga hari ini."

"Kumohon kau menangani yang lain saja. Biar aku yang mengatasi masalah di sini. Aku bisa melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh padanya."

"Tapi aku yang piket di UGD untuk waktu sekarang."

"Tapi aku juga dokter," Midorima menjawab datar. Dia tidak membuang waktu menatap pada dokter itu, yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya. "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ini bukan masalah bisa atau tidak, ini kewajibanku—"

"Banyak pasien yang lebih membutuhkanmu di luar sana. Tidak ada peraturan rumah sakit yang menyebutkan bahwa seorang dokter yang sedang tidak sibuk tidak boleh membantu dokter jaga di UGD jika terjadi lonjakan pasien karena kasus tertentu."

Dokter yang berada di ambang bilik itu melepaskan napas berat. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku di depan Arata-_san_ kalau dia tahu asistennya menghilang hanya untuk membantuku."

"Ini kemauanku sendiri," tanggap Midorima enteng. Dia telah selesai dengan pipi Momoi dan kembali memeriksa keningnya, kalau-kalau ada serpihan yang tersisa di sana. Untunglah, tidak ada, dan dia akhirnya bisa melilitkan perban di sana. Rekannya itu pun meninggalkan bilik.

Sekali lagi, Midorima memperhatikan keadaan Momoi, yang tersisa dan belum sempat ditangani hanya bagian tangannya. Dia putuskan untuk melakukan tindakan di sana, sambil berucap, "Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan keseluruhan atas kondisimu. Apa sakitmu tempo hari sudah sembuh?"

Momoi menyengir sesaat, "Midorin masih ingat, ternyata. Yah, sedikit. Perlukah itu dimasukkan ke dalam daftar diagnosa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka-lukaku, Midorin."

"Memang tidak ada," Midorima membereskan beberapa kapas yang tadi dia taruh sembarangan di sisi tubuh Momoi. "Tapi itu akan membuatmu lebih baik karena semua penyakitmu ditangani. Ini akan jadi kesempatan untukmu menyembuhkan penyakitmu yang lain yang sebelumnya berusaha kau sembunyikan."

Momoi sedikit terkejut. Dia melongo sesaat. "Midorin tahu sesuatu?"

"Bukan hanya 'sesuatu'," Midorima mengoreksi sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "Tapi 'beberapa'. Ilmu kesehatan dipelajari untuk membantu melihat hal-hal yang tidak terlihat oleh umum."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tolong, ya, Midorin."

"Aku harus mengatasi ini sekarang. Sebuah operasi kecil dibutuhkan saat ini juga."

"Apa kau yang akan menanganinya?" ada nada khawatir di pertanyaan Momoi.

"Hanya aku dokter yang ada di depanmu, dan aku yang akan melakukannya."

"... Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Midorima memandangi tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu, meneliti tabel-tabelnya, dan sesekali membolak-balik kertas-kertasnya yang banyak dan disatukan oleh klip besar berwarna hitam. Angka-angka pengukuran dan tulisan yang dicetak di sana kadang membuat dahinya mengerut.<p>

"Kau seharusnya berada di ruanganmu."

Midorima mendelik. Matanya kembali terfokus pada kertas setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghampiri. Setidaknya bukan sang atasan, dan dia tak perlu buang energi untuk memikirkan jawaban apa untuk kata-kata pedasnya.

"Kurasa dokter sepertimu tidak seharusnya lupa jam tutup poliklinik."

"Oh," lelaki yang juga berkacamata itu pun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah tutup, ya? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan operasi pasien sejak tadi pagi. Pasien yang kali ini luar biasa. Fraktura terbuka yang cukup parah pada tulang keringnya, operasinya sangat berat," pria berambut hitam itu pun melongok sebentar pada kertas di tangan Midorima, "Ah, seingatku kau juga ditugaskan untuk jaga di UGD."

"Itu nanti malam," Midorima menjawab datar. "Aku masih punya waktu bersantai sepanjang sore ini."

"Aku tidak melihat bahwa kau sedang bersantai."

"Memang tidak."

"Data pasien mana itu?"

"Baru masuk," Midorima membalik kertasnya berkali-kali sampai pada halaman terakhir.

"Banyak sekali datanya," sang rekan, yang matanya sepertinya amat tajam, berhasil mendeteksi sesuatu. "Pemeriksaan menyeluruh? Aku melihat bahwa data itu berasal dari poli radiologi, lab, poli bedah, penyakit dalam, memangnya separah apa?"

"Tidak separah yang kaubayangkan," Midorima melipat semua kertas itu, lantas memasukkannya ke saku jas putihnya. "Tapi aku yang memutuskan untuk memberi dia pemeriksaan khusus. Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia masih sadar, tapi ada banyak hal yang harus dibereskan di dirinya."

"Apa saja yang dia derita?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Dia kecelakaan dan beberapa pecahan kaca bersarang di tubuhnya."

"Oh, hanya itu? Itu bisa ditangani dengan gampang lewat operasi kecil yang bahkan bisa dilakukan di UGD, kurasa."

"Kalau hanya itu yang perlu kulakukan, aku tidak akan repot-repot melakukan ini semua," Midorima menepuk sakunya. "Sudah kubilang, dia punya banyak hal yang harus dibereskan dari segi kesehatannya secara umum."

"Ini hanya perasaanku, kau mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan atau memang keadaan dia cukup parah hingga butuh penanganan khusus?"

"Dia terkena bronkhitis," Midorima memandang lurus pada tembok selasar yang ada di hadapannya. "Dia baru saja memeriksakan diri beberapa hari yang lalu dan ternyata setelah pemeriksaan hari ini, penyakit itu malah semakin parah. Dua, bagian di mana dia terbentur di kecelakaan tadi, adalah lokasi di mana pernah terjadi fraktura tertutup sewaktu dia kecil. Setelah terjadi benturan, tulangnya sedikit bergeser. Perlu penanganan khusus."

"Oh, itu bagianku."

"Kita urus itu nanti," Midorima menanggapi secara dingin, entah mengapa. "Setelah pemeriksaan umum yang kulakukan sebelum aku melakukan operasi kecil padanya, dia bercerita bahwa dia punya riwayat diabetes mellitus dari kakeknya. Harus ada penanganan lanjutan karena dia punya banyak luka di tubuh sebelah kanannya, untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ada kemungkinan terjadi masalah pada lukanya kalau dia mewarisi gen diabetes itu dan sudah memiliki gejalanya."

"Itu bukan ranahmu," teman Midorima tersebut berkomentar.

"Aku sebagai dokter bedahnya juga ikut bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi secara tidak langsung. Ah, kau merambah bagian-bagian yang sebenarnya bisa kau serahkan pada dokter lain, Midorima."

"Aku hanya membantu mengarahkan dia pada dokter yang seharusnya. Aku bekerja di sini dan aku bisa merekomendasikan hal-hal yang sebaiknya dia dapatkan untuk kebaikannya sendiri."

"Sespesial apa, sih, dia, sampai-sampai kau mau-maunya merepotkan diri demi dia? Apa dia yatim-piatu? Anak kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Aku hanya membantunya. Orangtuanya sudah datang tapi mereka menyerahkan padaku karena aku mengajukan diriku sendiri."

"Oh, berarti dia memang spesial. Pacarmu, ya?"

Midorima diam sejenak. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Setelah sang rekan tertawa kecil, baru dia menjawab singkat, "Bukan."

"Berarti dia calon pacarmu."

"Ini bukan urusanmu," Midorima mulai berdiri tegak, setelah sebelumnya puas menyandarkan diri di tembok. "Imayoshi," ucapnya, setelah memunggungi dokter spesialis tulang itu. "Jika nanti dia harus menjalani operasi di bawah penangananmu, kuharap kau melakukan yang terbaik."

Midorima tak berkata apapun lagi setelah dia makin menjauh meninggalkan Imayoshi. Imayoshi tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Kaumemang benar-benar naif, Midorima."

* * *

><p>Midorima sudah meninggalkan Imayoshi semakin jauh, dan rekannya itu telah tak terlihat lagi setelah satu belokan lorong dilewatinya. Dia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi ruang rawat Momoi setelah ini, namun berhenti sebentar setelah melihat Takao keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Niatnya luntur sesaat.<p>

"Wow, _yo_, Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima berjalan lagi, nyaris melewati Takao. "Kita perlu bicara sesuatu, Takao."

"Hooo, Shin-_chan_ kangen denganku, ya? Boleh, boleeeeh, di mana, di mana?"

"Berisik."

Takao berbalik arah dan mengikuti Midorima. Tak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah belokan kecil di lorong dan berujung pada sebuah balkon sederhana yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar putih rapat yang setinggi tiga perempat tubuh mereka. Midorima memunggungi balkonnya, bersandar di sana dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kepala setengah tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal Momoi?"

"Hooo, masalah ini, ya—"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi."

"Dia mantan pacarku."

Mata Midorima membesar, namun tak dia tampakkan untuk Takao. Tetapi percuma, mata tajam Takao bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya, membuat dia tertawa sebentar.

"Waktu itu kami satu SMP. Yah, sekitar dua tahun, sih, tapi harus putus saat kami di tingkat akhir karena orang tuaku harus bekerja di kota lain. Aku harus ikut. Kautahu, 'kan, pekerjaan orang tuaku membuat mereka tidak bisa tetap di suatu kota dalam waktu yang lama. Momo-_chan_ bilang dia tidak berani ambil resiko hubungan jarak jauh. Dia bilang, kalau kami berjodoh, kami akan dipertemukan lagi dengan cara yang menarik."

Salah satu tangan Midorima mencengkeram lengannya lebih kuat dalam posisi tersilang itu. "Kurasa aku tidak memintamu untuk menceritakan masa lalu kalian panjang-panjang."

"Lho? Tadi Shin-_chan_ yang minta, 'kan—"

"Secara singkat."

"Huuu," Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu, tadi waktu aku melintas di depan kantornya, aku melihat dia keluar. Aku tidak percaya, tapi itu benar-benar dia," senyum Takao mengembang. "Kami mengobrol banyak, dan kurasa hubungan kami tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan karena kami berpisah lama dan tidak melakukan kontak selama bertahun-tahun," Takao mengeluarkan ponselnya, tadi sempat terdengar dering pendek.

Fokus mata Midorima terletak pada apa yang menggantung pada ponsel Takao. Jangan-jangan ...

"Ini pemberian Momo-_chan_ padaku sebelum kami berpisah."

"Seingatku dia ada di tasmu."

"Momo-_chan _yang menyuruhku untuk memindahkannya. Lebih lucu, katanya," jawab Takao enteng sambil mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di layar ponsel hitamnya. "Apa lagi yang mau kautanyakan, Shin-_chan_?"

"Tidak perlu lagi," Midorima berdiri tegak dan langsung melangkah menjauhi Takao, tanpa basa-basi atau pamitan dan semacamnya.

Takao hanya mengangkat bahu, sedikit heran namun akhirnya tertawa sambil menggeleng dan meninggalkan balkon untuk segera pulang.

* * *

><p>Midorima mengambil kesempatan untuk keluar sebentar sebelum jam jaganya tiba. Memang, dia pasti akan mendapatkan makanan nantinya jika dia tidak keluar sore ini, tetapi tentunya dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dari sekadar makanan rumah sakit biasa.<p>

Dia berjalan dengan langkah santai, dia telah menanggalkan jas putihnya, kemeja biru muda tampak masih rapi di bagian dalam. Dia tak terlalu suka menampakkan status dirinya sebagai dokter di tempat umum. Midorima memandangi sekeliling, mencari tempat makanan yang sekiranya menunya lumayan dan tempatnya enak untuk bersantai. Dia capek seharian berhadapan dengan banyak hal rumit di rumah sakit sana.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi. Seakan-akan, ketika dia melihat sekeliling, angka-angka dan huruf-huruf yang membentuk data kesehatan Momoi bermain-main di depan kacamatanya. Seakan menggoda perasaannya dan membangkitkan rasa gelisah. Gadis itu ternyata penyakitnya lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan pengalaman-pengalaman hidupnya—termasuk saat yang mana dia harus melepaskan mimpinya menjadi balerina.

Kalau Midorima bilang, gadis itu komplikasi. Namun setidaknya setelah tes lebih lanjut yang diberikan secara khusus padanya tadi siang, kekhawatiran Midorima bisa berkurang karena Momoi untuk sementara ini kelihatannya masih jauh dari dampak buruk diabetes karena gula darah dan insulinnya masih normal, sehingga luka-luka itu tidak perlu dia khawatirkan.

Tetapi ada kemunculan hal yang lain lagi yang mengkhawatirkan Midorima. Momoi punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

Ah, merepotkan memang. Midorima jadi turut memikirkannya.

Momoi rapuh, simpulnya.

Dan itu menakuti Midorima akan sebuah ancaman perpisahan serta kehilangan yang baru. Ah, padahal mereka sudah berkali-kali terpisah dahulu, sebelum ini. Mungkin karena sudah pernah merasakan apa itu kehilangan karena masalah jarak, dia jadi tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan karena _hal lain_. Hal lain apa? Sebutlah hal itu sebagai kehilangan terberat akibat takdir.

Midorima pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling menyesal jika itu terjadi, jika Momoi tidak bisa menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan tenang karena penyakit yang tak bisa sembuh dan penderitaannya diakhiri dengan penamatan yang bernama kematian dalam keadaan tak bahagia.

Oh, apa dia membayangkan suatu hal secara berlebihan?

Namun itulah yang sedang terbayangkan oleh pikirannya, yang tak biasanya serumit ini.

_Ini semua harus dikendalikan_, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Pikirannya, maksudnya, karena dia tahu dia mengkhawatirkan seseorang lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan ternyata tidak akan sirna dari pikiran segampang itu. Dia tiba-tiba ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Momoi senang, jika dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk menolong gadis itu. Statusnya yang masih belum menjadi dokter tetap di sana belum memberinya wewenang banyak dalam memilih pasien yang ingin dia tangani secara khusus.

Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti sebentar karena seorang lelaki yang keluar dari sebuah toko berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memandang apa yang dia beli dengan ekspresi bangga dan sumringah. Midorima pun baru menyadari toko apa itu.

Dorongan ingin menolong Momoi itu berkombinasi dengan sebuah perasaan tak tergambarkan yang mendesaknya untuk melakukan lebih banyak hal lagi untuk membuat Momoi tersenyum. Jangan tanya sebab dan cara perasaan itu berkembang, semua terjadi begitu saja.

Midorima pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana.

* * *

><p>"Memang ada masalah pada tangannya," Imayoshi memutar bangkunya, menghadap Midorima sambil menenteng foto rontgen . "Kuputuskan untuk melakukan operasi. Nanti malam."<p>

"Apa hanya melibatkan dirimu dan asistenmu?"

Imayoshi tertawa. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan menanyakan ini. Aku bisa membaca dirimu, Midorima. Aku mengerti. Aku menambahkan Arata dan kau dalam hal ini. Arata cukup ahli dalam pembedahan dan dia punya asisten seperti kau yang memang bisa diandalkan," Imayoshi meletakkan foto itu di meja, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan santai di atas _handle_ kursi hitamnya. "Dia sempat mengeluhkan sesuatu waktu diadakan perontgenan. Sepertinya masih ada serpihan kaca di dalam lukanya. Itu tugasmu dan Arata."

"Baiklah," ada kelegaan yang bisa terbaca oleh Imayoshi di wajah Midorima. Midorima pun berbalik.

"Hei, kau datang ke sini cuma untuk menanyakan itu?"

Midorima berhenti dan menoleh sedikit, "Memangnya aku punya urusan lain denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi, Imayoshi tertawa. "Kau memang naif."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Hei, hei, hei~" Imayoshi berucap dengan logatnya yang khas, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Memang sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong seseorang. Kau hanya perantara."

"Wah, kau ketus juga. Pendirianmu keras, ya. Aku baru tahu. Tapi baguslah, itu cocok untuk profesimu sebagai dokter. Kau tidak akan mudah digoyahkan oleh orang-orang yang berusaha menghalangimu dalam melakukan tindakan."

Midorima tak menjawab.

"Siapkan dirimu. Aku akan minta pada kepala bagian UGD untuk memberikan izin padamu agar bisa mengikuti operasi jam sepuluh malam nanti."

"Hn."

Pintu ruangan Imayoshi pun ditutup. Imayoshi hanya tersenyum.

"Bilang saja kalau kau menganggap dia sangat berharga, Midorima, sampai kau mau berkorban hingga seperti ini."

* * *

><p>Midorima membuka pintu itu sedikit, mengintipnya sesaat. Yang di dalam langsung menyadari, rupanya.<p>

"Midorin?"

Daun pintu pun diperlebar bukaannya, "Imayoshi sudah memberitahu kemungkinan operasi untukmu?"

"Oh, dia sudah bilang begitu, sih," Momoi tersenyum masam, menambah miris penampilannya yang sudah dihiasi oleh perban-perban yang memerah di hampir seluruh sisi kanan tubuhnya yang terlihat, minus kaki. "Tapi aku belum tahu kapan. Eh, Midorin bukannya harus jaga di UGD, ya?"

"Masih setengah jam lagi," Midorima tidak masuk, hanya bersandar pada bingkai pintu. "Operasimu pukul sepuluh nanti. Mungkin Imayoshi atau asistennya—atau juga seorang perawat utusannya—akan datang lagi memberitahumu dan orangtuamu, tapi janganlah memberitahu mereka bahwa kau sudah tahu dariku, kecuali mereka bertanya."

"Begitu ..." tatapan Momoi kosong sesaat. Namun ketika dia tersadar, dia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyum yang lebih lega. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku siap. Aku sudah memikirkan ini."

"Orangtuamu mana?"

"Ayah sedang keluar. Ibu di kantin rumah sakit. Dia belum makan sejak mendengar aku diserang di restoran."

Midorima diam sesaat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—meninggalkan Momoi? Dia rasa itu masih terlalu cepat, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"Midorin ikut dalam operasiku?"

"Ya."

Hening lagi.

"Midorin."

Midorima mengangkat alisnya. Momoi mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang terjerat oleh selang infus, melambaikannya secara kaku—dia berusaha sekuat tenaga, rupanya, karena infus itu amat merepotkanya—untuk meminta agar Midorima mendekat padanya. Lelaki itu menghampiri dengan langkah tegas.

Pemuda itu harus menahan rasa kagetnya agar tidak meluap secara berlebihan dan berefek pada wajahnya ketika Momoi menyelipkan jari-jemarinya pada tangan Midorima sendiri.

"Aku agak takut. Aku tidak pernah operasi sebelumnya. Tapi kalau begini ... entah kenapa, aku merasa lebih tenang. Aku senang karena aku _punya _Midorin di dekatku. Midorin 'kan dokter. Apalagi ... Midorin juga ikut menanganiku nanti. Aku bisa mengandalkan Midorin, 'kan?"

Tangannya hangat, dan Midorima tahu bahwa ini adalah titik di mana dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, dia nyaman. Mereka melakukannya sampai beberapa lama.

"Terima kasih, Midorin. Aku senang mengenalmu."

Momoi baru melepaskan Midorima ketika pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Saat itulah Midorima makin menyadari, bahwa dia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk malam ini. Itu akan menjadi operasi yang berbeda dari yang biasa.

* * *

><p>Operasi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Imayoshi sudah biasa menangani hal yang seperti ini dan dengan bantuan Arata serta Midorima, beberapa serpihan kaca yang ternyata masih tertinggal di luka Momoi—yang lolos dari operasi kecil tadi siang—bisa dibereskan sepenuhnya. Momoi hanya mendapat suntikan anastesi spinal, yang membuatnya tetap sadar selama operasi namun tidak merasakan apa-apa yang dilakukan para dokter itu pada keseluruhan tangan kanannya, dan membiarkan dia bisa sesekali memandangi Midorima yang ada di sana, yang kelihatan sangat fokus dan seakan lupa sekeliling.<p>

Momoi cukup senang kali ini, meski dia sedang mengalami sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan; dia bisa melihat bagaimana cinta Midorima terhadap apa yang sekarang dia miliki: dunia kedokteran. Senang rasanya melihat lelaki itu tetap bisa fokus walaupun impian masa mudanya bukanlah hal ini, juga begitu melegakan bisa tahu bahwa Midorima bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari piano dan tetap unggul di hal lain—meski dunia kedokteran ini pada faktanya adalah dunia yang memisahkan dia dengan piano.

Dirinya juga harus bisa seperti itu, putus Momoi.

Ditangani Midorima juga membuatnya merasa aman. Dia tahu, Midorima belumlah menjadi seorang dokter yang ahli, dia juga masih belajar, tetapi ada hal tertentu yang membuatnya tetap senang diberikan perawatan oleh Midorima walaupun fakta itu ada.

Midorima memejamkan mata sesaat ketika operasi itu sudah selesai seluruhnya, dan luka-luka itu telah ditutup rapi dengan jahitan yang dia sendirilah yang membuatnya. Akhirnya semua beres dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena semuanya baik-baik saja dan bisa dilalui dengan lancar.

Ketika Momoi sudah siap untuk dibawa kembali ke ruangan, dia melakukan sesuatu pada tangan Momoi, tanpa ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan itu yang menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu tinggal berdua saja?"

"Hu-um," Momoi, yang telah bisa duduk santai di tempat tidurnya pagi itu, mengangguk cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Jam kerja Midorin juga masih cukup lama. Tinggalkan saja kami."

"Baiklah. Midorima-_kun_, titip anakku, ya, kalau ada apa-apa, kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Midorima hanya mengangguk. Dia sama sekali belum memakai jasnya. Dia sengaja datang begitu pagi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menyelinap ke ruang perawatan dengan menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai dokter agar bisa masuk sebelum jam besuk dimulai.

Momoi baru saja bangun, itu pun kalau bukan karena kedatangan Midorima, dia masih pulas beristirahat di balik selimut merah jambunya. Sambil memandangi sekeliling, ia masih mencoba mengingat banyak hal, tidur membuatnya sedikit _blank_—lantas matanya tertumbuk pada jari-jari tangannya. Terlebih, pada salah satu jari kirinya yang terasa kebas dan kaku akibat pemasangan infus pada punggung tangannya itu.

"Midorin."

"Hn?"

"Apa operasi dengan bius seperti itu bisa membuat lupa ingatan?"

Pertanyaan yang konyol. _Menggelikan_, begitu komentar Midorima dalam hati. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Momoi mengangkat tangan kirinya tersebut. "Aku lupa bahwa aku punya cincin ini."

Midorima melirik pada jarinya sendiri. Dengan sengaja, dia angkat tangan kirinya untuk membenarkan kacamata, lain daripada biasanya—yang mana dia sering melakukannya dengan tangan kanan.

Momoi adalah seseorang yang senang mengamati. Sesuatu yang janggal itu tentu tak luput dari perhatiannya. Dahinya sempat berkerut sesaat, memastikan, namun ia yakin penglihatannya masih belum terganggu.

"Sama?" dia agak kurang percaya.

"Apa?"

"Cincin ..." tunjuk Momoi, agak ragu.

Midorima mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa?" Momoi setengah tertawa.

"Aku yang membelikannya untukmu. Untuk kita."

"Ha?"

"Ini semacam ..." Midorima menaruh kedua tangannya di saku sambil memandang ke arah lain, menghindari mata Momoi yang melontarkan tatapan tanya yang amat intens padanya. "Pengikat? Entahlah. Mungkin semacam itu. Aku hanya merasa aku perlu berjanji padamu. Aku kadang merasa ... tidak suka kalau ada perpisahan lagi—juga kehilangan. Aku ingin ... menjagamu."

"Berjanji apa, Midorin?"

"Untuk melindungimu. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dan melepaskan beberapa penderitaanmu."

Momoi tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja—"

"Banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan dalam dirimu, kau hanya menutupinya."

"... Wow. Kacamata Midorin ternyata lebih tajam daripada yang kukira," Momoi mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan, takut darah akan mengalir pada selang infusnya, lantas mengusap cincin itu. "Cincinnya bagus, pasti mahal. Apa aku harus menggantinya?"

"Jangan pernah pikirkan itu."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Hei, cincin yang sama itu biasanya hanya dipertukarkan oleh pasangan dalam acara tunangan atau pernikahan."

Suara Midorima tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya dengan cara apa. Dia bukan si cerdas bicara, dia bukan ahli perancang kata-kata. Dia bukan Momoi yang bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan berekspresi dengan baik.

"Jadi, apa ini bisa dianggap sebagai pertunangan?" Momoi menahan senyumnya.

Senyap sesaat. Momoi menanti jawaban Midorima nyaris tanpa berkedip.

"Kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu, maka sebutlah seperti itu."

Momoi tertawa, "Midorin, kautahu, ada kata yang lebih singkat daripada itu semua. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakannya."

Barulah Midorima mau mengarahkan pandangannya pada Momoi, setelah dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan saja 'ya'."

Midorima menarik napas panjang. "... Ya."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: hai wa juga mau punya dokter pribadi kek midorima O(-—(

(oh iya kalau ada preferensi medis yang salah, koreksi aja ya!)


	6. hospital issue

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama.)_

* * *

><p>"Midorima, kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya jam <em>shift<em>-mu sudah selesai?"

"Memang," Midorima menurunkan bukunya. Tak ada yang menghalangi niatnya untuk membaca buku bertema kedokteran dengan bahasa asing sebagai pengantar bahkan di jam jaganya di ruang gawat darurat. "Tetapi aku tidak menemukan Arata di ruangannya. Ini belum jam tutup poliklinik tetapi dia sudah menghilang. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini."

"Hah?" rekan sesama dokternya itu tampak tidak percaya—Midorima balas mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak diajaknya? Bukannya kau asistennya?"

"Diajak apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Yang kutahu hanya dia bekerja sendirian hari ini, seperti biasa, karena aku punya giliran jaga pada pagi hari."

"Tetapi jam jagamu bisa diberikan dispensasi kalau kau, sebagai asisten sah dan tetapnya, harus mendampinginya dalam operasi."

"Ya, memang. Arata selalu melakukan itu."

"Tapi hari ini dia tidak."

"Maksudmu?" Midorima menutup bukunya. Ia rasa masalah mulai tak lagi bisa dianggap tak serius. Ada yang janggal, ia rasa.

"Kau, sebagai asistennya, harus selalu ikut dia dalam operasi, 'kan? Untuk kepentinganmu juga."

"Memang seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa hari ini dia tidak mengajakmu? Arata sedang ada di ruang operasi sekarang, operasi sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu. Kukira kau sengaja menghilang karena aku tidak melihatmu masuk ke ruangan itu, makanya kucari kau ke sini."

Gelengan terjadi sesaat sebelum Midorima menjawab, "Aku tidak diberitahu apapun tentang ini."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Ck," Midorima berdecak. Dia membuang muka, memusatkan pandangan pada tirai-tirai pembatas bilik yang menari karena pintu ruangan yang terbuka dengan lebarnya, menganga sepenuhnya. Tirai-tirai itu seakan mengejek dirinya yang mulai sensitif dan menumbuhkan banyak kecurigaan di dalam hati. "Intinya, dia tidak mengajakku kali ini."

"Apa kalian sedang punya masalah?"

"Dari sudut pandangku, tidak. Aku tidak merasa aku pernah mengecewakannya. Aku bekerja sesuai prosedur."

"Wah, aku tidak mengerti, jadinya," rekan Midorima itu mengangkat bahu. "Selamat bekerja, Midorima-_san_. Aku harus ke tempat kepala ruangan dulu. Ada yang harus dia tandatangani."

Membalas ejekan tarian tirai dengan tatapan tajamnya, Midorima berpikir lebih dalam. Dia mengendus aroma firasat yang buruk, lebih buruk dari bau antiseptik yang paling menyengat sekalipun.

* * *

><p>Midorima kembali ke ruangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan beruntung, kali ini, dia menemukan Arata. Dia memandang punggung sang atasan sebentar, sambil melempar pertanyaan akan keanehan hari ini padanya lewat tatapan. Mulutnya belum siap membicarakan masalah yang mulai timbul karena dia pikir ini belum waktunya.<p>

Dia berjalan lagi setelah menutup pintu dan menarik napas panjang. Arata tampk membereskan mejanya. Sebentar lagi jam kerja dokter khusus sepertinya akan selesai. Dia senior, dia tak akan kena jam jaga ruang gawat darurat, dan hanya bekerja sesuai dengan jam kerja sesuai ketetapan rumah sakit. Sesuatu yang kadang Midorima ingin dapatkan. Sedikit iri, harus diakui.

"Tinjauan mingguan," Midorima meletakkan map biru ke atas meja Arata. "Mohon, seperti biasa."

"Mm," Arata membuka map itu, lantas segera menutupnya kembali. "Baik. Tunggu. Aku membereskan ini semua dulu," dia menunjuk pada alat-alat kedokteran yang dia punya di atas mejanya.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu," Midorima kembali meninggalkan Arata. "Toilet cukup jauh, semoga kau sudah selesai ketika aku kembali."

"Hm."

Midorima meninggalkan ruangan lagi, meninggalkan lembar tinjauan mingguan yang harus diisi oleh atasannya langsung, untuk diserahkan pada pembimbing khususnya nanti, berguna untuk keperluan studi lanjutannya dan rekomendasi agar bisa menjadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit tersebut. Suatu isian dan penilaian terhadap kinerja sang dokter muda setiap minggunya, digunakan untuk pemantauan perkembangannya dalam profesi yang dia geluti.

Bermenit-menit setelahnya, Midorima kembali lagi. Toilet untuk poliklinik terletak di ujung deretan ruang-ruang berobat itu. Jauh sekali. Setengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Arata yang sudah menenteng tas di pundaknya.

"Lembarannya kutinggalkan di ruangan," Arata menunjuk ke arah belakang pundaknya dengan ibu jari. "Selamat sore."

Midorima hanya mengangguk. Dia memasuki ruangan dengan agak tergesa, dia harus menyerahkan lembar itu segera sore ini juga karena sang pembimbing khusus hanyalah punya waktu sore ini untuk membahasnya. Dia terpaksa membatalkan janji dengan Momoi—yang masih menjalani istirahat di rumah—hanya karena hal ini. Tetapi Midorima tahu, Momoi tak akan pernah keberatan jika dia menghubungkan alasan dengan pekerjaan atau studinya.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening ketika dia tak menemukan map biru di mejanya maupun meja Arata. Apa atasan mudanya itu salah?

Midorima membuka lacinya, loker bersama, lemari kaca, dan meja, bahkan di bawah tempat tidur untuk pasien. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa ada yang tak biasa di tempat sampah yang biasa,

Map birunya ada di sana. Di atasnya, selembar kertas digumpal, seakan dilakukan dengan tergesa. Tak salah lagi. Ya, kertas itu memang diisi dengan tinjauan yang Midorima harapkan. Tetapi, kenapa harus ada di dalam tempat sampah?

Hal-hal ini membuatnya yakin, ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada sebuah operasi yang gagal.

* * *

><p>"Arata?" Midorima mendorong pintu. Poliklinik sudah hampir mendekati jam tutup hari itu, tetapi ternyata masih ada satu pasien yang ingin berkonsultasi, dia telah menunggu di depan. Midorima yang baru kembali dari berurusan dengan Imayoshi, harus mencari atasannya karena orang ini sebelumnya berurusan dengan Arata, bukan dirinya.<p>

"Arata?"

"Apa dia ada?" pasien laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk menunggu. "Kalau tidak ada, biar aku datang besok saja. Tidak terlalu mendesak juga, aku hanya konsultasi biasa tentang operasi tambahan dan minta saran darinya."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Midorima duduk di kursinya. "Arata sedang sibuk di luar, sepertinya."

"Aku juga mau berkonsultasi denganmu, sebenarnya, tetapi data-data tentangku ada dengan Arata, kelihatannya dia yang menyimpannya, ya tidak? Atau mungkin dia memberitahu tentang data-dataku padamu?"

_Mustahil_, putus Midorima dalam hati. Orang itu amat tertutup soal masalah pasien dengannya. Mungkin orang-orang bisa menilai mereka sebagai rekan sesama dokter yang bekerja sama dengan baik dalam praktiknya, akan tetapi, Midorima yakin bahwa semua orang susah percaya bahwa tensi hubungan dia dan Arata lebih dari yang bisa dibayangkan. Intimidasi kerap diberikan padanya, tekanan pun kadang dilancarkan sesekali. Bahkan, Arata tak mau memberi _review_ atas dirinya lebih dari dua paragraf. Nilai akademik Midorima dipertaruhkan.

"Ya, dia yang menyimpan," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Maaf, sepertinya Anda baru bisa menemuinya esok."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Dokter Midorima, saya permisi," pemuda itu membungkuk, lantas mundur teratur meninggalkan area sana. Midorima menarik napas. Sepuluh menit lagi jam tutup, dia pikir tak apa-apa menaruh papan tanda tutup di bagian depan pintu lebih cepat beberapa saat. Dia harus mencari Arata untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Dia sudah akan pergi sampai dia menemukan suatu tulisan mengejutkan di papan tulis kecil yang digantung di samping lemari peralatan kedokteran.

_Jadwal Operasi: 4/26, Pasien: F. Shindou, 1:25 PM._

Itu artinya lima menit lagi. Midorima menahan napas. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang amat penting! Bergegas dia keluar dari ruangan dan menguncinya, tanpa repot-repot memajang tanda bahwa poliklinik bagian bedah sudah ditutup. Dia melesat pergi meninggalkan lorong itu, berbelok melewati taman kecil dan menuju bagian lain dari rumah sakit yang khusus, yang pada bagian depannya terpajang tulisan besar menyala 'Area Ruang Operasi', disertakan pula sebuah peringatan bagi para orang-orang yang tak berkepentingan agar menjauh.

Arata melintas dari sisi kanan. Sambil berjalan cepat, dia memasang sarung tangannya.

"Arata!"

"Hm?" Arata menoleh, dia tersenyum tipis, namun matanya tak bisa berbohong tentang kenyataan bahwa ia tak suka ditemui di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Maaf," Midorima mengujarkan kata yang sesungguhnya amat jarang dia lontarkan. "Aku lupa bahwa aku harus membantu operasi sore ini. Urusanku dengan Imayoshi baru selesai."

"Operasi apa?"

"Kau ..." Midorima mengernyitkan kening. "Bukankah sekarang kau akan melakukannya?"

"Iya, ini memang operasiku," Arata mengangkat bahu. Bunyi karet dari sarung tangan yang ia kencangkan terdengar keras. Seolah, dia sengaja melakukannya dengan terang-terangan untuk melampiaskan rasa yang negatif. "Tapi bukan untukmu."

Arata masuk melalui pintu utama dan meninggalkan Midorima dengan langkah cepat, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk sanggahan barang sesaat. Dia mendengus diam-diam, dan menolak untuk menoleh.

Midorima ingat, dalam ketentuan yang dia tahu, dalam aturan lokal rumah sakit yang harus diterima dirinya dan Arata, ada pasal yang mengujarkan bahwa seorang asisten dokter sepertinya, tidak boleh dipisahkan dengan sang dokter pembimbing dalam kegiatan apapun yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan dan bidang mereka masing-masing. Mereka harus saling membantu dan menjalankan tugas secara bersama-sama dan harus melibatkan satu sama lain, demi kebaikan bersama dan keperluan si asisten dokter sendiri.

Nyatanya, Arata telah melanggarnya hari ini.

* * *

><p><em>Operasi hari ini berjalan lancar, walaupun tanpa kau. Lihat? Aku tetap bisa sendiri. Aku tidak perlu kau. Heh, memangnya kau siapa? Kau cuma orang yang ingin mendapat profesi tetap dengan cara melobi pemilik rumah sakit, ayah pacarmu itu.<em>

Midorima mematikan layar ponselnya dengan tekanan keras, serta langsung meletakkannya ke atas meja tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkan balasannya. Dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu, Midorin," <em>clak<em>, garpu itu diletakkan lagi ke atas piring. Jari-jemari Momoi yang lain mulai mengetukkan meja. Mata tajamnya menyembunyikan ketelitian yang besar di balik warna mawarnya yang kadang menipu orang-orang. Menipu; membuat orang-orang mengira bahwa dia adalah wanita lembut yang rapuh—padahal, dia peneliti yang tangguh.

"Tsk."

"Semua terlihat dari bahasa tubuhmu."

"Tch."

"Midorin tidak bisa diam dari tadi. _Steak_ yang kaupesan baru tersentuh sedikit. Midorin gelisah, sesekali melihat ke kiri atau kanan. Ini bukan Midorin yang biasa."

Midorima melepaskan embusan napas yang berat. "Tidak ada apapun yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Bohong."

"Ti—"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri," Momoi memotong daging lagi, dan melahapnya dalam sekali suapan yang besar, "Dan aku."

Momoi pun tersenyum kecil. Entah apa maksudnya, bahkan Midorima sendiri tidak mengerti. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengetukkan telunjuk pada apa yang melingkar dan mengkilat di salah satu jarinya. "Jadi ... cincin ini bukan bukti untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain? Bukan bukti bahwa kita akan berbagi masalah?"

Midorima memperlihatkan rasa bersalah lewat pandangannya, namun belum mau juga buka suara. Momoi telah selesai dengan makannya, dan jus jeruknya ia habiskan hingga separuh gelas lebih. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Setelah aku kembali, kuharap Midorin mau menceritakannya padaku."

Ketika gadis itu berdiri, ternyata Midorima ikut berdiri juga.

"Mau ke toilet juga?"

Midorima merapat, "Seseorang di sini mungkin butuh bantuan untuk menjaga dirinya," dia berkata tanpa memfokuskan mata pada Momoi, hanya mengujarkannya sambil menaikkan letak kacamata ke puncak hidungnya.

Momoi tertawa kecil, "Ayolah Midorin, meskipun aku masih cuti bekerja, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Bahkan, aku bisa jalan-jalan keluar begini. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga."

Lelaki itu kemudian menambahkan lagi, "Aku tidak bermaksud sepenuhnya untuk itu. Aku harus menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubeberkan di tengah umum."

"Mm, begitu rupanya. Baiklah."

Midorima berjalan bersisian dengan Momoi, lantas berhenti di depan ruang yang berisi bilik-bilik toilet khusus wanita. Kebetulan sekali, area sana sepi dan hanya ada satu orang keluar dari ruangan sebelah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Midorima untuk menunggu, Momoi menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat. Sambil bersandar pada tembok di seberang Midorima, Momoi menatapnya dengan lembut. "Ceritakanlah. Aku siap mendengarkan."

Sedikit menunduk, Midorima melipat tangannya, "Arata. Ini ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Oh, Arata-_san_? Aku tahu orang itu. Dia, waktu masih jadi asisten dokter sepertimu, sering datang ke kantor ayah. Aku sering bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan di sana. Aku juga sempat berkenalan. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia menekanku."

"Menekan bagaimanna?"

"Aku yakin dia membenciku. Dia mengabaikanku, meninggalkanku dalam beberapa kali operasi—itu melanggar peraturan. Dan dia membuang kertas tinjauan mingguanku ke tempat sampah. Dia tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Dia menyebutku melobi ayahmu."

Mata Momoi terbuka lebar.

"Dan dia tahu hubungan kita."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Momoi menyanggahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sampai seperti itu. Kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun padanya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyinggung atasanku sendiri hingga dia menjadi sentimen padaku."

"Mm, kukira, pada awalnya," Momoi menjeda sebentar, mengetukkan telunjuknya pada dagu. Selembar plester luka masih menempel di sana, masih baru. Midorima baru saja memperhatikannya. "Dia adalah orang baik. Apalagi yang dia lakukan padamu, Midorin?"

"Sejauh ini, baru sampai di situ. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah menduga apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia ingin menyingkirkanku. Kelihatannya dia juga tak suka aku menjadi dokter tetap di sini. Jangan-jangan karena dia tahu bagaimana caraku masuk ke rumah sakit itu."

"Midorin ..." Momoi menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf—"

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kau."

"Tetapi akulah yang melakukan ini untuk Midorin—"

Midorima menggeleng. "Tapi sisanya semua terjadi juga karena usahaku. Aku tidak mengetahui usahamu pada awalnya, aku mencoba berusaha keras, dan itu tidak masalah."

Kelopak mata Momoi merendah, lantas terpejam. "Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi ini," dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Midorin, kurasa kita harus kembali ke meja. Kakiku masih kurang kuat berdiri lama-lama."

"Oh," Midorima berhenti bersandar, dia maju. Tangannya mendorong lengan Momoi, "Ayo."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok."

Midorima tidak memberi tanggapan. Dia hanya diam sambil terus menggiring Momoi.

"Mm, Midorin, ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan ..."

"Ya, dia tahu hubungan kita."

"Bukan, aku tidak membahas itu," Momoi mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Maksudku, ini," dia mengetukkan telunjuknya pada benda mengkilat yang terpasang dengan rapi di sana. "Hubungan kita ini apa? Apa yang kemarin benar-benar bisa disebut sebagai pertunangan?"

"Sudah kubilang," Midorima lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu pada kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. "Terserah kau menganggapnya seperti apa. Aku tidak mau kau mempermasalahkannya dari segi apapun."

"Tapi apa kau yakin itu pertunangan?" Momoi memandang Midorima lekat-lekat. Namun sayang, pemuda itu tak membalas tatapannya. "Pertunangan itu, setahuku, adalah acara yang rumit dan penuh persiapan. Itu adalah tanda ketika kau sudah siap dengan seseorang, Midorin. Apa kau yakin kau siap denganku? Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan sebelumnya? Apa aku wanita yang benar-benar ingin kau nikahi? Pikiranmu mungkin lebih sederhana dari ini, tetapi sebagai wanita, aku perlu tahu ini semua untuk apa."

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu?" Midorima mendelik sesaat. Matanya beralih lagi ketika dia rasa dia tidak bisa menatap Momoi sekarang, atau dia akan terlihat seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa. "Aku hanya ... tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Karenanya, aku mengikatmu."

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan ini dengan serius."

"Apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

"Kepastian," jawab Momoi tegas, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan perubahan yang tak dinanti Midorima. "Dan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan tadi."

Midorima menarikkan kursi Momoi, mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk duluan, lalu dia duduk pula di tempat dia sebelumnya, tepat di seberang si wanita. "Aku ... tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaiman berhubungan dengan lawan jenis."

"Hmmm?"

"Jadi aku tidak mengerti jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti apa. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan."

"Lalu?" Momoi masih menunggu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh tentang ini."

"Hm, biar kubantu memancing perasaanmu sendiri, agar ktia sama-sama tahu. Dan yakin. Dan demi kebaikan kita berdua," Momoi memainkan garpunya di atas piring, membunyikannya suka-suka. Tangannya yang lain menopang dagunya. "Mencintai seseorang itu adalah ketika kau tidak ingin kehilangannya, ketika kau ingin memilikinya, bersamanya, dan segala tentangnya adalah hal yang bisa membuatmu tenang atau bahkan tersenyum. Jika kau setidaknya mengalami separuh dari syarat-syarat yang kusebutkan, berarti kaujatuh cinta, Midorin."

Pelayan-pelayan berlaluan di samping mereka dan di depan mata Midorima. Matanya mengikuti gerak para pekerja yang tangkas itu, tetapi pikirannya tetap pada satu poros; pada definisi perasaannya sendiri, sambil mencocokkannya dengan persyaratan yang dijabarkan Momoi.

"Kurasa, jawabannya adalah 'ya'."

Maka, Momoi pun tersenyum. Dari caranya meletakkan tangan di atas meja, dia mulai rileks, tampaknya. "Berarti, kita bisa disebut ... pacaran?"

"Aku tidak suka istilah yang terlampau umum itu."

Sang pasangan tertawa kecil. "Tunangan, kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan sebutannya."

Momoi cuma bisa tertawa lagi. Menghadapi Midorima yang punya sifat tak biasa begini adalah hal yang umum bagi kesehariannya.

Jika dirunut ke belakang, Midorima hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan dia temui di sebuah pertunjukan, yang kemudian akrab dengannya, namun kembali jadi asing setelah jarak dan berbagai hal memisahkan mereka. Tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang membuat hati Momoi terangkat, melayang ke suatu wadah yang tak pernah dia duga. Ditunangi di ranjang rumah sakit adalah peristiwa yang luput dari perkiraannya.

Sebagai wanita yang suka membayangkan banyak hal tentang masa depan, dia memimpikan peristiwa pertunangan yang seperti kebanyakan dilakukan, di sebuah taman atau _ballroom_, atau _hall_ sebuah hotel yang prestisius, berikut dengan tamu-tamu yang dia kenal dan sayangi untuk ia bagi kebahagiaan pada hari itu. Tetapi, yang ada adalah yang bertolak belakang.

Dan, lelaki yang ia dapatkan adalah yang romantis, yang pintar menopang pendirian dirinya dengan kata-kata motivasi yang manis serta bisa menyangganya ketika dia haus akan kasih sayang. Nyatanya?

Bahkan dirinya sendirilah yang harus meyakinkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang jatuh cinta. Takkan ada kata-kata romantis karena lelaki ini pun pasti tidak tahu bagaimana cara termudah untuk meluluhkan hati wanita.

Namun, semua yang di luar ekspektasi itu sekarang tidak membuatnya kecewa atau menyesal. Dipilih oleh orang yang dia senangi adalah sebuah anugerah. Dia memang belum yakin, apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Midorima, tetapi yang jelas, dia juga tak ingin merasakan kehilangan. Syarat itu sudah cukup menjadi penjelas baginya untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tak menganggap Midorima biasa dalam hidupnya.

Baginya, tak perlulah memikirkan tentang perasaan. Pasti ada jawaban seiring waktu berjalan.

"Baiklah, Midorin, sekarang sudah jelas, kita adalah dua orang yang menjalani hubungan dengan serius, bukan? Jangan ragu untuk membahas perasaan satu sama lain, kalau begitu. Mengerti."

"... Hn."

"Aku milikmu, dan kau milikku. Kita berjanji untuk bersama, kita sudah yakin bahwa kita akan menikah suatu hari nanti, entah cepat atau lambat, dan kita tahu bahwa kita saling membutuhkan dan tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain, bukan? Apa ada yang salah dengan kesimpulanku?"

"Kurasa tidak," Midorima menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menutupinya dengan dalih membenarkan letak kacamata. "Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan."

Momoi tersenyum manis. "Baik, kita bisa bahas tentang pertunangan dan pernikahan lain kali, oke? Sekarang kembali ke masalah Midorin dan Arata. Aku punya rencana."

Sementara membahas hal barusan, Momoi masih sempat memikirkan hal lain—fakta yang membuat Midorin sedikit heran.

"Ini masalah internal aku dan Arata. Kuharap kau tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini."

"Sayangnya, Midorin, aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada ayahku."

"Tidak."

"Hei, ini satu-satunya jalan keluar termudah."

"Dia akan makin membenciku."

"Selalu ada jalan tengah yang tidak merugikan kedua belah pihak, Midorin, kurasa inilah caranya."

"Tetapi kalau sudah melibatkan ayahmu, dia hanya akan makin memojokkanku."

"Dengarkan rencanaku dulu," Momoi menenangkan. "Dia menurut dengan ayahku. Dia mau mendengarkan. Tinggal kuminta saja ayahku untuk mengobrol dengannya dan membicarakan tentangmu. Akan kupandu pembicaraan itu. Akan kubuat ayah membicarakan tentangmu, menanyakan tentang hubungan kalian, dan meminta agar kalian tetap akur sampai masa magangmu selesai. Ketika masa itu sudah selesai, ayahku akan membuat paman memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya kalian dipisahkan. Entah menjadikanmu dokter tetap di sini dan memberikan dia posisi yang lebih tinggi di cabang rumah sakit yang lain, atau sebaliknya. Aku bisa membantu mengaturnya."

Midorima menatap Momoi lagi, sambil pelan-pelan menghabiskan makan malamnya. Masih saja dia mengembuskan napas yang lelah. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Hmh, setahuku, kalau Midorin tidak menjawab 'ya', dia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ck."

"Ya 'kan?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Memikirkannya sendiri pun Midorin kelihatan gelisah sampai menjadi sangat berbeda begitu, bagaimana mau menyelesaikannya sendiri? Bukan cuma kau yang memahami dirimu sendiri, Midorin. Aku sedang ingin melakukan kebaikan untukmu."

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku."

"Maka biarkanlah aku melakukannya lebih banyak. Aku tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk melakukannya, jadi kau juga tidak perlu alasan khusus untuk menerimanya,."

Midorima yakin, bahwa hatinya sedang mengatakan hal lain selain 'kagum' belaka. Dia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya secara tepat, namun dia bisa membaca terjadinya suatu hal yang berbeda dan belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Atau, ada satu jalan lain. Ganti dokter pembimbing saja."

"Itu merepotkan," Midorima menggeleng. "Prosedurnya amat panjang dan bisa jadi itu akan menghalangi tugas-tugasku di rumah sakit."

"Mm, begitu. Baik. Itu artinya kau juga tidak bisa dipindahkan ke bagian lain, ya 'kan? Bagian Imayoshi-_san_, misalnya. Dia spesialis ortopedi dan membutuhkan asisten yang juga mengerti soal pembedahan. Seingatku, asisten yang dia punya adalah perempuan dan sudah menikah. Mungkin punya dua asisten tidak apa-apa baginya, karena asisten perempuan biasanya tidak lebih fleksibel soal waktu kerja dibandingkan laki-laki. Apalagi, Midorin 'kan masih single, hihihi~"

"Itu memang bisa, tetapi sama merepotkannya."

"Tidak ada cara selain mendamaikan kalian, kalau begitu, ya tidak?"

"Kurasa."

"Hmmm," Momoi mengetukkan jemarinya dengan nada yang khas di atas meja. Hal yang sama dia lakukan pula pada pelipisnya. "Maaf, aku harus main licik kali ini. Aku harus menemukan titik lemahnya."

Diam-diam, salah satu sudut bibir Midorima terbawa ke atas. Senyum tipis yang tak terlalu tampak itu terlukis sekian lama. Walau, amat samar.

"Ah, kurasa aku menemukan caranya. Nanti kuceritakan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Nanti," senyuman Momoi misterius. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayahku dulu, baru kuberitahu Midorin kalau hal itu disetujui, oke? Serahkan saja padaku."

Midorima mengangguk satu kali. Diam-diam, ujung jarinya yang ada di atas meja menyentuh ujung jari Momoi yang berada di dekat gelas. Sentuhan itu selembut angin, hampir tak disadari Momoi, tetapi Midorima mulai merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

><p>"Kau jalan-jalan keluar lagi?"<p>

Momoi melemparkan dirinya di sofa. Meski dia lelah setelah perjalanan dengan kereta paling malam menuju rumah orang tuanya itu, dia tetap tidak ingin tidur. Ibunya tengah membuatkannya teh di konter, dan ayahnya duduk menemaninya di sofa begitu dia menempati posisi itu.

"Cuma dengan Midorin, kok. Dia cuma mengajakku makan. Jarang-jarang, Bu, dia bisa diajak keluar belakangan ini. Dia makin sibuk. Kasihan dia, matanya mulai berkantung. Begitu, ya, rasanya jadi dokter magang."

Sang ibu menaruh cangkir teh beserta tatakannya di atas meja, tepat di depan Momoi, namun dia tak ikut duduk, "Ibu siapkan kamarmu dulu. Spreinya baru ibu cuci, yang baru belum dipasang."

"Mm, ya, terima kasih~"

Momoi pun menoleh pada ayahnya. "Ayah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Perhatian sang ayah tertarik sebentar pada sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya di jari Momoi. Rasa ingin tahu langsung menguasai pikirannya.

"Besok saja. Istirahatlah malam ini."

"Oke, oke, baiklaaaah~ memang ini agak panjang ceritanya, sih. Jadi, tolong dengarkan ini baik-baik besok, Ayah!"

Alasan bahwa Momoi adalah putri tunggalnya, lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menahan sementara rasa curiga dan rasa penasaran yang mulai menguasai hatinya.

* * *

><p>"Halo?" Momoi menyambut panggilan itu dengan suara yang agak direndahkan. Kalau ibunya tahu dia sudah masuk kamar namun belum tidur, bisa-bisa dia menjadi sasaran nasihat panjang-lebar dari ibu yang sudah seminggu tak ditemuinya itu. "Ada apa Midorin?"<p>

"_Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Sore, setelah pulang _shift_. Aku akan ikut membicarakan itu dengan ayahmu. Sebuah kelancangan jika aku membiarkan kau berbicara sendiri, sementara itu adalah masalahku."_

Momoi tersenyum sambil memainkan sudut bantalnya yang beraroma mawar—parfum khusus _laundry_ yang baru, pikirnya pasti. "Baik. Kutunggu, ya. Baguslah kalau Midorin berpikir begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, lho."

"_Sampai jumpa besok. Kembalilah tidur karena aku tidak akan menggangumu lebih lama lagi."_

"Mmm, aku belum tidur, sebenarnya. Aku menemukan koleksi buku lama yang menarik."

"_Selamat malam."_

"Selamat malam, Midorin, mimpi indah—"

"_Hm."_

"Midorin memotong kalimatku!"

"_Ada yang perlu kudengar lagi?"_

"Ada."

"_Katakan."_

Momoi meyakinkan diri. "Aku ... aku sayang Midorin."

Bagi seseorang yang menanti seperti Momoi, waktu jeda itu terasa lama sekali. Dia menunggu dengan gelisah.

"_Ya. Uhuk—juga."_

Momoi menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Setelahnya, Midorima langsung menutupnya, dan barulah Momoi bisa melepaskan gelak tawanya. Midorima memang benar-benar tidak cerdas dalam melucu, tapi kadang tingkahnya pun bisa dijadikan bahan hiburan. Momoi bertaruh pasti wajahnya benar-benar lucu dan merah.

Ah, kapan dia terakhir kali mengatakan 'aku sayang kau' pada seseorang, ya? Momoi tidak benar-benar mengingatnya. Dan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya muncul di benaknya adalah; apakah dia pernah jatuh cinta juga sebelumnya? Apa dia ingat bahwa dia pernah menyatakan rasa sayang dengan tulus seperti ini?

Tak peduli dia pada pernah atau tidaknya. Yang jelas, sekarang dia bahagia.

* * *

><p>Midorima datang tepat waktu. Bahkan, dia belum mengganti kemeja kerjanya. Dia memang langsung berangkat setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan hari tanpa <em>shift<em> malam yang dia punya. Momoi menjemputnya di depan pagar, dan langsung memintanya masuk dengan menggiring Midorima dengan meletakkan tangan pada punggung Midorima.

Ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kliennya mengajukan sebuah pertemuan penting yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Terpaksalah ibunya tidak bisa bertemu Midorima sore ini.

Hanya ayahnya yang sudah menanti di ruang tamu. Bahkan, Momoi telah menyiapkan minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan di atas meja sebagai penyambut.

"Duduk, Midorin."

Midorima membungkuk hormat pada ayah Momoi. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca koran pun mengangguk.

Wajahnya ramah dan tenang, sampai dia memperhatikan kesamaan antara kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya ketika mereka duduk bersisian.

Cincin, tentu saja. Semakin dia perhatikan, semakin jelas fakta bahwa kedua perhiasan itu amat mirip satu sama lain. Baik dari bentuk, posisi permata, warna, dan modelnya. Nyaris tak bisa ditemukan perbedaan apapun. Keningnya mulai mengernyit.

"Hmmm, apa boleh kami mulai menceritakannya sekarang?" Momoi memecahkan kesenyapan dengan suara rendah nan sopan.

Alis sang ayah terangkat, "Baiklah, tapi setelah aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Apa, ayah?"

"Kenapa kalian bisa memakai cincin yang sama persis?"

Momoi tersentak, dan Midorima mendelik cepat pada Momoi. Mereka berpandangan sesaat, ketika Momoi mengangguk, Midorima akhirnya membalasnya dengan mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Kami ... semacam, yeah, semacam bertunangan."

Jawaban Momoi mengubah ekspresi ayahnya.

Midorima memberi afirmasi berupa anggukan singkat.

"Bertunangan?"

"Begitulah," Midorima angkat bicara, karena dia yakin dia tak boleh selamanya diam dan hanya membuntuti perkataan Momoi dengan anggukan atau ujaran persetujuan yang pasrah begitu saja.

"Bertunangan, kata kalian? Kalian melakukan sesuatu yang penting tanpa melibatkanku? Apa yang terjadi hingga kalian melakukannya tanpa melibatkan orang penting?"

Suasana langsung berubah, seketika, dan membuat mulut keduanya terkunci. Masalah Midorima tenggelam dari pikiran mereka berdua, tergantikan oleh buih permasalahan yang baru lagi, yang lebih besar.

Yang mereka rasa sebagai bagian dari kecerobohan mereka sendiri.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang kerjaannya Midorima.

Poliklinik rumah sakit buka setengah hari, sampai siang. Midorima ikut jadi asisten dokter di sana, dan karena dia masih dokter magang, dia masih diwajibkan untuk jaga di UGD di sore atau malam hari, tergantung jadwal. Sistem poliklinik yang buka sampai siang itu kucontek dari rumah sakit di kotaku, tapi yang lain-lainnya kubuat sedemikian rupa untuk menyesuaikan dengan plot. Kalau ada yang beda dengan kenyataan aslinya, silahkan berbagi hehe. Soalnya aku magang di rumah sakit dulu bukan sebagai praktisi kesehatan, jadi aku nggak mengetahui sampai ke akarnya.


	7. first resolution

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama.)_

* * *

><p>"Midorima Shintaro," panggilan itu malah menjadi sebuah horor bagi Midorima. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada putriku sampai-sampai kalian merahasiakan ini semua?"<p>

"Tidak ada, ayah, kami—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Satsuki. Aku menanyakan itu padanya, harusnya dia punya lebih banyak keberanian untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang penting, yang lebih tua darinya."

Momoi menunduk. Midorima menelan ludah. Setelah satu kali membetulkan letak kacamata, akhirnya keberaniannya terkumpul. Dia mulai buka suara. "Saya tidak melakukan hal yang di luar batas dengannya. Saya dan dia baik-baik saja, hubungan kami sebelumnya hanya sebatas teman saja, kami juga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Saya ... saya merasa dia orang yang cocok untuk saya dan ... semuanya terjadi."

"Di mana kalian bertunangan? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ayah, Satsuki?"

"Di rumah sakit," Midorima menjawab mantap. Entah dari mana sumber keberanian yang lebih banyak itu datang. Dia hanya merasa bersalah melihat Momoi terpojokkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, sementara dia adalah laki-laki di sini. Meyaksikannya saja adalah kebodohan. Dia harus melindungi. "Ketika dia selesai menjalankan operasi."

"Waktu yang bodoh. Momentum macam apa yang kau manfaatkan itu, apa kau sadar? Apa yang mendasarimu melakukannya? Kau dokter. Kau pasti cerdas dan bisa mempertimbangkan hal rumit di luar ilmu kedokteran semata. Kau seperti anak kecil, apa-apaan itu."

"Maafkan ... kami," Momoi mencoba bersuara, meski rendah dan agak serak.

"Aku tidak marah secara spesifik padamu, Satsuki. Yang kupertanyakan keberaniannya adalah anak ini. Dia laki-laki. Dia mengambil seorang anak perempuan dari orang tuanya, dari ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya dengan meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Tidakkah kalian mengerti, bahwa bertunangan itu adalah hal sakral yang harus diketahui dan disetujui oleh kedua orang tua kedua pihak sekaligus? Bertunangan itu adalah langkah final sebelum pernikahan, lantas, kalian terlihat seperti meremehkannya dengan melakukannya sendiri tanpa diskusi apapun."

Midorima mencoba menenangkan diri sambil menarik napas panjang. Namun, belum juga dia sempat mengujarkan barang sepatah kata, Tuan Momoi segera melengkapi tumpahan kekecewaannya.

"Aku merasa tidak dihargai."

Momoi menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Suasana benar-benar berganti menjadi lingkupan atmosfer yang benar-benar tidak enak, sekacau setimba air yang diaduk-aduk dengan gila. Ulu hatinya sakit memikirkannya. Dengan susah-payah, dia menahan luapan emosi yang telah siap turun dari matanya, gigitan pada bibirnya semakin dalam.

"Aku kecewa. Pulanglah, Shintarou. Pikirkan kembali apa yang telah kau perbuat. Dan Satsuki, kau tidak akan kembali ke Tokyo sebelum semua ini diluruskan."

"Tapi ..."

"Introspeksi diri kalian."

Kalimat dingin tersebut adalah penutup pertemuan sore yang tiba-tiba menjadi menegangkan itu, ayah Momoi langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa memberi kesempatan apapun bagi keduanya untuk mempertahankan diri. Momoi dan Midorima saling berpandangan—Midorima bisa melihat genangan di sudut mata Momoi, hal yang membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

Momoi menyambar Midorima dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat, "Maafkan aku dan ayah, Midorin, ini di luar perkiraan—"

"Tidak," sanggah Midorima, melonggarkan pelukan Momoi pada dirinya. Perlahan, dia lepaskan tubuh Momoi, namun masih memandang matanya. "Ini salahku. Ini keputusanku yang ceroboh. Aku tidak mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Ayahmu benar, aku hanya memutuskannya secara sepihak."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Momoi menggeleng. Dengan cepat dia mengusap pipinya agar tak terlihat payah karena menangis. "Ini ... mungkin bukan kesalahan siapapun, ini cuma kesalahpahaman yang pasti bisa segera selesai," Momoi menjulurkan leher untuk memeriksa, apakah ayahnya terlihat dan sedang melihat. Oh, tidak. Dia merasa sedikit tenang. Dia segera berdiri sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Midorima, lantas membawanya berlari ke luar.

Momoi berhenti di teras. Berdiri di depan Midorima, dia mengambil kedua lengan lelaki itu ke dalam genggamannya. Lengan kemeja Midorima mengumal, genggaman Momoi cukup erat, lebih pada usaha pelampiasan emosi ketimbang keinginan untuk memperlihatkan perhatian.

"Ayah adalah tipe yang menahan kemarahan. Dia tidak biasa melampiaskannya dengan berlebihan. Dia akan diam selama beberapa waktu, kemudian mulai membicarakannya lagi setelah dia agak tenang dan kepalanya mendingin. Aku jamin itu, Midorin, aku akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini sesegera mungkin agar masalahmu yang lain juga bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat."

Midorima menutup mata. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Momoi, amat kuat, untuk kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Dia sadar, masih ada beberapa luka di sana yang harus dia pedulikan, kalau tidak Momoi akan lebih terluka lagi. Momoi sudah punya luka batin, Midorima tidak ingin membuat luka fisiknya kambuh kembali.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Karena aku mencintai Midorin. Aku menyayangi Tuan Piano-ku."

Sekelebat ingatan tentang tarian putri angsa dan musik klasik yang mengiringi membayangi pandangan Midorima.

"Apa ... yang harus kulakukan untuk ini?"

"Percayakan padaku," Momoi mengangguk cepat. Dia mulai tersenyum. "Ayah bukan orang yang kejam. Aku anak satu-satunya, dia pasti punya banyak pertimbangan kalau dia ingin memutuskan kita hanya gara-gara dia merasa tidak dihargai," Momoi bersuara rendah. "Aku ... aku yakin itu."

"... Semoga."

"Ya ... semoga. Aku akan bicara lagi dengan dia ... nanti," Momoi mengangguk lagi, dia kelihatan berusaha meyakin-yakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada ketakutan yang juga mulai melesak di dalam batinnya. Bagaimana jika sang ayah benar-benar marah dan tersinggung serta langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk mengakhiri hubungan? Memang, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sebelumnya ayahnya akan sekejam itu, tetapi ... ini sudah menyangkut kehidupan putri semata wayang dari seorang ayah yang amat menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Posesifitas seorang ayah juga termasuk faktor yang harus diperhitungkan. Momoi menciut.

Momoi melepaskan embusan napas panjang. Dia berusaha tersenyum untuk mengurangi ketegangan dirinya sendiri, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Midorin pulang saja dulu. Nanti kukabari lagi."

"... Baiklah."

"Hati-hati di jalan ... maaf, ya ... jadinya seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan menerima kata maaf lagi. Itu tidak pantas diucapkan oleh orang yang tidak bersalah."

Momoi tersenyum masam. "Yah ... terima kash sudah mengingatkan. Telepon aku nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah, ya. Langsung istirahat. Besok Midorin punya _shift_ malam, 'kan? Jangan lupa makan. Vitamin yang kubelikan, masih ada, 'kan?"

"Ya ..." Midorima mulai memasang kembali sepatunya, menuruni teras dengan pelan, dan melangkah melewati halaman. "Aku pergi."

"Hmm."

Midorima melangkah dengan kecewa. Rasa sakit bersarang makin ganas di hatinya. Datang dengan maksud menyelesaikan masalah pertama, pulangnya masalah itu malah berkembangbiak.

Tetapi, langkah Midorima dihentikan tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tersentak dan refleks berbalik.

Namun, dia berbalik bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kanannya tanpa pernah dia duga.

"Aku sayang Midorin."

"Hn ... ya."

Senyum Momoi adalah suguhan terakhir sebelum dia menjauh meninggalkan pagar. Setidaknya, Midorima bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih ringan sekarang, meski pada pundaknya masih tersangga beban yang berat.

* * *

><p>Momoi menyusuri rumah setelah dia terbangun lagi. Setelah Midorima pulang, dia segera masuk kamar dan mengunci diri untuk segera tidur sebelum otaknya memikirkan lebih banyak hal lagi yang hanya akan membuatnya menangis. Dia menjelajahi ruang demi ruang secara diam-diam, mencari di mana ayahnya. Akhirnya, dia menemukan beliau di ruang kerja dengan laptop di hadapan. Momoi mundur, tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Dia tidak berani. Kalau ayahnya masih menutup mulut dan tidak mulai bicara duluan, maka itu pasti artinya ayahnya masih belum bersedia membicarakannya lebih jauh.<p>

Momoi tahu, yang ceroboh adalah dirinya dan Midorima. Sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk membereskannya. Dia rasa dia memang harus mundur saat ini, hanya untuk menyusun kata-kata yang baik agar bisa meluluhkan suasana.

Gadis itu sudah akan berbalik ketika ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Satsuki."

Oh, rupanya beliau menyadari keberadaannya. Tidak Momoi duga.

"Y-ya?"

"Masuk."

Langkah Momoi agak ragu pada awalnya. Namun, dia kemudian mencoba menenangkan diri ketika duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja ayahnya. Dulu, ketika kecil, tempat ini adalah favoritnya. Setiap malam, di jam bekerja ayahnya, dia akan menyerbu ruangan dan berguling-guling hingga ayahnya tertawa dan menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk meladeninya. Atau, mengajaknya bermain.

"Masalah apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku sebelumnya?"

Sang ayah sudah menenang, rupanya. Momoi sedikit lega.

"Soal Midorin dan karirnya di kantor. Arata tidak suka dengannya dan kelihatannya dia ingin mengacaukan pekerjaan Midorin sebagai asisten dokter. Dia melanggar ketentuan, sudah dua kali dia melakukan operasi tanpa Midorin. Bahkan ... dia membuang kertas tinjauan harian punya Midorin yang harus diisinya."

Bunyi _mouse_ yang diklik berkali-kali menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. Ayahnya diam, cukup lama. Sempat membuat Momoi nyaris putus harapan.

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak memutuskan hal penting sendiri begini, mungkin aku bisa langsung membantu kalian."

"Ayah ..."

Sang ayah berhenti bekerja sesaat. Dia menenggelamkan diri di kursi hitamnya yang besar, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Itu sama saja dengan dia tidak menganggapku, orang yang harusnya dia hormati. Aku ayah dari wanita yang dia pilih, yang dia cintai. Harusnya dia mempertimbangkan keberadaanku lebih dalam lagi. Dia akan mengambil seseorang dari orang tuanya, kenapa dia malah melakukannya diam-diam?"

"Midorin tidak seburuk itu ..."

"Ya, dia memang tidak buruk. Dia hanya ceroboh dan kikuk sekali. Dia harus lebih banyak belajar dulu tentang hal-hal seperti ini sebelum dia mengambil seorang wanita untuk menjadi miliknya."

"Midorin terlalu banyak belajar ilmu eksak, kurasa," Momoi berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Midorin memang seperti itu, dia benar-benar tidak paham soal cinta dan sebagainya. Kekurangannya di situ."

"Sudah kuduga," Tuan Momoi. "Kalau begitu, biarkan dia belajar dulu. Biarkan dia mencari tahu lebih banyak hal tentang melamar seorang wanita, tentang tatakrama dan sebagainya."

"Ya ..."

"Dan lepaskan cincin kalian."

"Ha?"

"Perlukah aku mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tapi—tapi ... ayah, tidak, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Kami sudah—"

"Saling mencintai, begitu, 'kan? Aku tahu. Ayah mengerti. Ayah juga bisa merasakannya, tapi bisakah kau mengerti rasa sakit hatiku? Ini belum diketahui ibumu. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu nanti? Ini sama saja dengan sesuatu dicuri darimu. Kau punya suatu barang, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang meminjamnya dan bermaksud memilikinya tanpa seizinmu. Walaupun kau menyukai orang itu, tetap saja kau merasa kecurian, bukan?"

Momoi tercenung. Kesepuluh jari-jemarinya terjalin satu sama lain dan saling mencengkeram dengan kuat. Dia menggeleng. "Aku ... tidak mau putus."

"Kau mau mempertahankan hubungan yang belum direstui orang tuamu? Ini baru dari sisi keluarga kita, bagaimana kalau orang tua Shintarou tahu, huh? Aku bukannya tidak menyukai atau membenci dia, aku hanya ingin dia membenahi dirinya dahulu sebelum membawa seorang wanita dalam kehidupannya. Dia masih punya banyak tanggungan, salah satunya karirnya."

"Tapi semua bisa diselesaikan meski kami masih berstatus tunangan, bukan? Tolong, ayah, dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Ini hanya disebabkan oleh kepolosannya."

"Satsuki," laki-laki itu berujar dengan suara yang dalam. "Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah Shintarou dengan Arata kalau kalian melepaskan cincin itu. Ini belum saatnya bagi kalian untuk bertunangan. Usiamu berapa? Masih belum sampai dua puluh tujuh—usia yang ayah yakin sudah cukup matang untuk menikah. Masih jauh. Midorima masih perlu mendewasakan dirinya dan mematangkan karirnya dulu."

"Jadi ayah bilang dia belum dewasa?"

"Ya."

"Cincin ini adalah bukti bahwa dia sudah lebih baik dari remaja biasa yang egois dan hanya mementingkan keinginannya sendiri dalam soal percintaan, Ayah. Pahamilah dia. Pahamilah kami, aku dan dia."

"Seorang laki-laki belum bisa disebut dewasa kalau dia belum berani mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang wanita kepada ayah wanita itu sendiri."

"Dia memang kurang di situ, Ayah. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal tanggung jawab di sini. Aku hanya ingin kedewasaannya dalam meminta seorang anak gadis pada orang tuanya sebagai bukti bahwa dia tidak main-main."

"Cincin ini bukti bahwa dia tidak main-main," Momoi menyergah, meski dengan nada yang dibuatnya sehalus mungkin.

"Mungkin dia memang tidak sepenuhnya main-main. Tetapi dia tidak serius."

"Kalau dia tidak serius, cincin ini tidak akan dia berikan padaku ..."

"Dia serius tapi caranya salah, Satsuki," suara ayahnya lebih tegas kali ini. Setengah menghardik. "Aku tidak akan menerima Shintarou sebagai orang yang ingin memilikimu sebelum dia berbicara denganku secara langsung dan mengadakan acara yang sesungguhnya. Memasangkan bukti dan tanda itu di depanku, bukan secara diam-diam seperti itu."

"Lalu biarkanlah kami melakukannya sekali lagi. Aku siap dalam waktu dekat, Ayah, aku bisa—"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat, anakku. Dia perlu waktu untuk memahami banyak hal tentang menjadi seorang suami, apalagi untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Untuk hal ini saja, dia seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri, bagaimana nantinya? Pembelajaran mengenai kedewasaan tidak akan bisa didapat dalam waktu singkat."

"Tapi kami bisa tahu bagaimana caranya dewasa dengan adanya masalah ini, Ayah. Maka tolonglah, kumohon, izinkan kami tetap seperti ini, dan akan kubawa Midorin ke sini untuk sekali lagi bicara baik-baik dengan Ayah ..."

"Aku sudah kehilangan separuh kepercayaanku padanya sekarang. Kepercayaan pada dia sebagai laki-laki yang menyukaimu dan menyayangimu. Kuanggap dia belum benar-benar serius. Ini demi masa depanmu dan dia juga, tahu. Bagaimana kau bisa bahagia sementara yang ada di kepalanya hanya ilmu-ilmu eksak dan belum ada sesuatu tentang berkeluarga dan berumah tangga? Sudah ada buktinya, Satsuki."

"Lantas ... apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan itu?"

"Lepaskan cincin kalian."

Momoi berdiri. Dia berusaha untuk tidak meledak sekarang. "Aku akan bicara tentang ini dengan Midorin. Sementara itu, aku akan tetap memakai cincin ini, sebelum aku menyelesaikannya dengan dia. Selamat malam."

Anak gadis itu segera meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Sang ayah memandang sesaat, kemudian memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, dan menghirup napas sebanyak yang paru-parunya mampu. Ya, ada rasa berat yang membebani hatinya. Dilema mengacaukan perasaannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia menginginkan ini, melakukan ini, semuanya demi kebaikan anaknya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arata, aku akan ke Tokyo sekarang. Aku akan ada di ruangan di samping ruang adikku. Tolong temui aku di jam istirahat siang poliklinik."<em>

"Ah, Tuan Momoi. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat telepon dari Anda di pagi hari seperti ini."

"_Hm, ya, hanya ingin menyambung komunikasi denganmu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak ngobrol denganmu, rasanya."_

"Oke, oke. Akan saya temui. Sampai jumpa, Tuan."

"_Hm."_

* * *

><p>Arata meninggalkan Midorima begitu saja siang itu. Hubungan mereka masih buruk. Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selain urusan pekerjaan selama setengah hari itu. Dia berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, memasuki lift, dan melewati orang-orang dengan cuek hanya untuk menuju ruangan perjanjian.<p>

Midorima tak mempermasalahkannya. Tepatnya, tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia punya satu kasus untuk dipelajari, pasien yang baru saja datang sesaat sebelum jam istirahat mempunyai diagnosa yang tak biasa dan dia diserahi tugas oleh Arata untuk menyelesaikannya.

Ya, setidaknya dia punya hal untuk dipikirkan selain melarut-larutkan diri di dalam permasalahannya sendiri.

Arata memasuki ruangan yang tepat berada di samping milik direktur itu. Ruangan tersebut sebenarnya untuk para tamu, namun, si pemilik asli rumah sakit, alias saudara dari direktur itu sendiri, sering menggunakannya sebagai tempat istirahat ketika dia datang berkunjung.

"Aah, selamat siang, Tuan Momoi. Lama tidak berjumpa. Saya sangat ingin bertemu Anda sejak lama. Ada keperluan apa?"

"Yah," Tuan Momoi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di seberangnya. "Hanya ingin mengobrol. Aku suka memantau perkembangan hal-hal yang terjadi di rumah sakitku sendiri."

"Hm, aku mengerti," Arata duduk pada posisi yang sopan. "Saya kira ... untuk sesuatu yang penting," dia memberi penekanan khusus pada bagian penghujung kalimatnya.

"Hm," Tuan Momoi menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. "Bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik. Semuanya lancar, seperti biasa."

"Asistenmu?"

Arata tertawa kecil. Dari satu sisi, kelihatannya tawa itu sinis. "Dia baik. Tapi terlalu beruntung."

Mata Tuan Momoi terangkat sesaat, tetapi turun kembali ke ponselnya. Wajahnya tetap tenang. Jarinya melompat makin lincah ke kiri dan kanan layar _gadget_-nya. "Beruntung bagaimana?"

"Yaa, saya rasa Anda mengerti."

Tuan Momoi diam saja bahkan ketika melihat Arata tersenyum.

"Anda terlalu memanjakan anak itu."

"Shintarou, maksudmu?"

"Anda tahu siapa yang saya maksud," Arata tak menanggalkan senyum dari wajahnya. "Anda terlalu memanjakannya. Anda memberinya kemudahan dalam berkarir di sini."

"Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau juga mendapat hal yang sama?"

"Tapi aku masuk ke sini dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku baru meminta bantuan Anda setelah saya sudah cukup lama menjadi dokter magang di sini."

"Oh."

"Maaf jika ini membuat Anda tidak nyaman," Arata tersenyum lagi, lebih tipis kali ini. Dia merasa dia berhasil. Sedikit.

"Shintarou masuk juga dengan usahanya sendiri."

"Oh, kalau begitu, apa peran putri Anda dalam hal ini?"

"Dia hanya memberiku rekomendasi tentang kelebihannya, aku juga melihat kemampuan Shintarou sendiri sebelum memutuskan apa dia layak bekerja di tempatku atau tidak. Terlebih lagi, Shintarou sama sekali tidak memintanya. Ini murni kehendak putriku sendiri yang menginginkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk orang yang berharga baginya."

"Yah, begitulah yang semua orang katakan ketika ada seorang relasinya masuk ke dalam lingkungan kerjanya. Alasannya selalu seperti itu. Tidak mengetahui, atau atas permintaan orang lain, padahal sama saja. Itu berbau nepotisme, tetap saja. Cuma dalihnya yang berbeda. Istilahnya tetap sama."

Kali ini berganti keadaan, Tuan Momoi yang tersenyum. Senyumnya tenang dan menunjukkan wibawa, walau tak bisa terlalu jelas dilihat. Namun dia tidak tergesa, meski Arata sedang mendesaknya.

"Arata, aku punya usulan. Kautahu unit cabang rumah sakit ini, yang ada di Sendai?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

_Arata belum mengingat apapun_, lelaki itu kelihatan puas. "Mau kupindahkan ke sana? Dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Kau akan kujadikan kepala instalasi bedah. Kebetulan, di sana ada banyak posisi kosong dan terpaksa dipegang seseorang secara ganda."

"Oh, bo—" bicara Arata terhenti mendadak. Matanya menunjukkan perubahan perasaan yang amat kentara.

"Teringat sesuatu tentang rumah sakit di Sendai?"

Arata menjalinkan jari-jemarinya, "Yeah, begitulah."

"Kau tinggal memilih. Mau tetap tinggal di sini dan menjadi atasan Midorima sampai dia selesai magang, atau ke rumah sakit di sana dan bertemu mantan istrimu. Pilih saja, aku membebaskanmu."

"Wow. Anda adalah pemberi pilihan yang rumit," Arata menyandarkan diri. "Tapi, ketimbang bertemu lagi dengan perempuan brengsek itu dan menjadi rekan kerjanya, lebih baik aku berada di sini."

"Nah, kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Tetapi aku kurang yakin aku bisa tahan di sini. Midorima. Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengannya."

"Masalahnya apa?" Tuan Momoi menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Dia mengambil kaleng minumannya dan membukanya, meminumnya sedikit. Meski tidak muda lagi, minuman soda dingin masih menjadi favoritnya. "Apa Shintarou berbuat kesalahan padamu? Apa dia ceroboh dan mengganggumu?"

"Hidup dia terlalu mudah. Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, level karir yang dia inginkan, dan bahkan dia juga bisa mendapatkan putrimu sebagai pacarnya dalam waktu singkat. Aku benci kehidupan yang hanya mengandalkan orang lain dan tidak berusaha semaksimal yang dia bisa begitu."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Arata, aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dia dan putriku."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, memang benar dia adalah seseorang yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Dia memacari putrimu hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang dia inginkan."

"Kesannya memang seperti itu, tapi apa kau tidak mendengar, bahwa yang memutuskan adalah **aku**, dan bukan dia. Kalau dia yang memutuskan, boleh jadi adalah pemanfaat kesempatan. Tetapi jika aku yang memutuskan, aku punya pertimbangan lain. Dan alasan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan karirnya di rumah sakit ini."

"Begitu. Ternyata dia bukan calon menantu yang baik, ya. Saya terkesan."

"Dia baik, hanya saja dia perlu waktu," Tuan Momoi menjeda sebentar lagi untuk minum, "Dia baik dan perlu kesempatan. Salah satunya, kesempatan darimu."

"Apa yang bagus dari dirinya sampai Anda begitu mengandalkannya?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa dia berstandar luar negeri karena pernah dua kali belajar di Eropa? Dia mau menjadi bawahan di sini. Menjadi yang kau suruh-suruh, menjadi orang yang kau sisihkan, menjadi orang yang kau abaikan dan ingin singkirkan. Padahal, jika dia mau dan dia adalah orang yang seperti kau sangkakan, dia tidak akan mau magang sebagai asisten. Dia pasti akan mengusulkan diri untuk menjadi dokter tetap secara langsung. Ditambah lagi, dia mengenal siapa pemilik rumah sakit ini."

Arata tak bergerak. Jemarinya yang tadi bergerak gelisah pun sekarang berhenti.

"Sekali lagi kutanyakan, apa yang membuatmu membencinya?" tatapan Tuan Momoi mulai tampak mencoba untuk mengintimidasi. "Dia tidak berbuat kesalahan. Dia masuk bahkan sebelum tahu bahwa dia pemilik tempat ini adalah ayah dari perempuan yang dekat dengannya. Dia diterima dengan cara yang biasa, yang sama sepertimu. Dia tahu belakangan setelah mereka berbicara lebih jauh tentang kehidupan satu sama lain. Aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya karena memang dia memenuhi kualifikasi. Dia punya _skill_ yang baik, tidakkah kau sadar ketika sedang bekerja bersamanya?"

Arata ingin mengatakan "Tch," sepuas hatinya, tapi demi kesopanan, dan mengingat jasa Tuan Momoi yang pernah dia minta beberapa tahun lalu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkata apapun.

"Tapi kalau kau benar-benar tidak betah dengannya, aku bisa memindahkanmu ke Sendai."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Arata menggeleng. "Aku benci perempuan yang memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dan suka egois itu."

"Jadi, kau memang lebih memilih untuk tetap jadi atasan Midorima?"

"Apa boleh buat."

"Dari jawabanmu, sepertinya kau masih belum rela."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik lagi."

"Maukah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya?"

Arata tertawa sebentar, "Sepertinya putri Anda ambil bagian dalam kasus ini."

"Sedikit," Tuan Momoi membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tetapi ini lebih pada pertimbanganku sendiri. Aku belum memberitahunya bahwa aku menemuimu hari ini. Ini semata-mata kulakukan untuk kebaikan dia dan rumah sakit ini, rumah sakit ini perlu kemampuan dan ilmu seperti yang dia miliki. Dia beberapa kali belajar di luar negeri namun mau memulai semua dari bawah di sini. Aku ingin melihat usahanya sebagai dokter bedah. Aku tidak ingin seseorang menghalangi dia berkarya di bidangnya."

Arata mengembuskan napas yang panjang. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

* * *

><p>"Midorin."<p>

"Ya."

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai makan."

"Maaf, ya, SMS selamat pagimu tadi terlambat kubalas. Aku ketiduran lagi. Aku terlalu banyak tidur hari ini."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Ba-baiklah ..." Momoi memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Beberapa kertas mengkilat yang dibentuk bintang masih bergantung di atas sana, padahal Momoi membuatnya semasa dia SMA. "Ah, Midorin, aku sudah bicara dengan ayah tadi malam."

"Apa yang ayahmu katakan?"

Momoi menelan ludah. Matanya berkabut sesaat. "Jangan kaget, ya."

"Apa?"

"Dia ... minta kita melepaskan cincin ini. Pertunangan ini harus putus. Bukannya putus dalam artian kita tidak boleh berhubungan lagi, tetapi hanya ... yah, kita diminta introspeksi. Ceritanya panjang. Kapan kita bisa bertemu untuk membicarakannya? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya di telepon. Rumit."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Ha?"

"Itu sudah masuk perhitunganku," Midorima berujar datar.

Momoi tertegun. Kali ini, dia gagal lagi membuat Midorima kaget dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang lain. Namun, diam-diam dia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia mendapati Midorima memikirkan segalanya dengan baik dan memperkirakan berbagai kemungkinan dengan teliti. Semua menambah kadar kekagumannya.

"Aku yang akan bicara dengan ayahmu nanti. Aku akan datang ke sana besok, aku tidak punya _shift_ malam hari itu. Sekarang giliranku untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi ayahku adalah tipe yang sulit dinegosiasi ketika dia sudah punya keputusan ..."

"Selalu ada jalan, Momoi."

Panggilan akan namanya dengan suara yang datar namun itu memberikan ketenangan lain untuk Momoi. Dia yakin dia bisa mengandalkan Midorima. "Baiklah. Kutunggu kedatanganmu lagi, Midorin. Semoga semuanya akan selesai kali ini."

"Ya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku kali ini."

Momoi membalik posisi menjadi tiarap. Senyumnya terbit. "Midorin tahu sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Kalimat Midorin tadi membuatku ... membuatku makin senang dengan Midorin."

"A-apa kaubilang?"

Midorin tergelak. Dia merasa menang kali ini. "Itu membuatku merasa Midorin seperti ... ah, dewasa. Aku suka mendengarnya. Aku jadi yakin kaubisa meyakinkan ayah."

"Y-ya, kita lihat nanti. Sudah dulu, aku mau ke ruangan."

"Iya, iya, oke, baik," Momoi mengalah untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon sekarang. Padahal, dia masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi. "Selamat bekerja."

"Selamat beristirahat."

* * *

><p>Momoi keluar kembali dari kamarnya sore itu. Masih belum ada satu pun anggota rumah yang datang, meski bolak-balik dia keluar-masuk kamar berulang kali. Perasaan sepi dan bosan sebagai anak dari dua pebisnis sibuk sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dialaminya.<p>

Setelah dia menghabiskan satu porsi pizza, dia masuk kembali ke kamar—namun dia berhenti. Terdengar suara seseorang masuk.

Ayahnya.

"Sore, Ayah," dia menuruni tangga lagi. "Dari mana?"

"Kau yang kebanyakan tidur," sang ayah melewatinya, kemudian duduk di depan televisi ruang tengah. "Ayah sudah pamitan denganmu tadi pagi, ayah baru dari Tokyo."

"Oh."

Sang ayah masih memilih untuk bungkam akan apa yang barusan dia urus.

"Ayah, aku punya suatu rahasia yang belum pernah kuceritakan, bahkan dengan ibu sekalipun."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Shintarou?"

"... Ayah bisa membaca pikiranku dengan baik."

"Apa itu?"

Momoi memutuskan duduk di samping ayahnya, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. "Sebenarnya ... apa yang kulakukan untuk Midorin, juga dia lakukan untukku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku meminta ayah untuk mempertimbangkan dia untuk masuk ke rumah sakit kita sebagai dokter magang yang suatu saat pasti diangkat menjadi dokter tetap. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk pekerjaanku. Atasan di tempatku bekerja, dia ... adalah pamannya."

"Pamannya?" Tuan Momoi tampak terkejut.

"Iya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sebelumnya. Tahu-tahu, setelah aku sudah bekerja di sana, dia bercerita tentang itu. Dia meminta pamannya untuk meloloskanku dalam tes final. Mirip dengan yang kulakukan. Dia sudah membantuku dalam pekerjaanku sekarang."

Ayahnya terdiam.

"Jadi ... kumohon, semoga ini bisa jadi pertimbanganmu, Ayah. Hm, apa aku sudah pernah menceritakan bagaimana Midorin memberiku cincin ini?"

Kalimat Momoi menguap di udara. Dia putuskan sendiri untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kapan dia menyisipkannya. Tahu-tahu, cincin itu sudah ada di jariku. Begitu kutanya, dia bilang bahwa itu adalah untuk bukti. Untuk pengikat. Untuk penjamin bahwa dia akan melindungiku, karena dia tidak ingin kehilanganku. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia berikan sebagai penjamin, tapi akhirnya cincin yang dia pilih."

Belum ada tanggapan.

"Aku yang pertama kali menanyakan ini padanya, 'apa ini artinya pertunangan?' dan dia cuma menjawab, 'terserah kau mau menganggap apa', jadi pada awalnya, bukan niat dia untuk membuat sebuah pertunangan diam-diam. Yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah pertunangan hanya aku. Aku yang menyebutnya pertunangan, padahal ... bisa saja itu hanya tukar cincin biasa sebagai hadiah. Banyak pasangan lain yang memiliki barang secara berpasangan, 'kan?"

Tuan Momoi pun menyalakan televisi dengan suara yang disetel rendah.

"Aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertunanganku akan terjadi di meja operasi," Momoi setengah bercanda sambil menutup mulutnya karena merasa geli. "Tapi aku senang Midorin menyukaiku. Kuharap ayah mengerti, mungkin yang kali itu bukan pertunangan sebenarnya, tapi Midorin sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk 'mencuri' seorang anak gadis begitu saja. Ini semua hanya karena kesimpulan bodohku."

Momoi pun berdiri, dia tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Besok Midorin akan datang lagi. Dia akan membicarakan semuanya. Semoga ayah mau menerima dan mendengarkannya. Dia kedengaran sangat dewasa waktu bilang akan bicara dengan ayah langsung."

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, masih menatap ayahnya dengan penuh harap, "Ayah, Midorin tidak pernah menyukai seorang wanita pun sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengerti banyak hal tentang menyatakan rasa kasih sayang. Sampai saat ini pun, dia belum pernah benar-benar mengaku padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya, dia serius padaku."

Momoi berjalan mundur, "Selamat malam, Ayah. Aku sayang Ayah."

Yang Tuan Momoi rasa, ketika memandangi putrinya menaiki tangga, adalah satu kesimpulan: anak gadisnya telah siap menyeberang ke 'rumah baru' untuk kehidupannya. Dia tengah jatuh cinta. Dan dia telah menemukan pelabuhannya.

* * *

><p>Midorima menepati janjinya. Momoi telah memberitahu sang ayah bahwa Midorima akan datang dalam beberapa menit ketika pemuda itu mengiriminya pesan bahwa dia telah turun dari kereta.<p>

Yang membukakan pintu adalah Tuan Momoi langsung.

"Selamat sore."

"Hn."

Momoi meluruhkan kecanggungan dengan membawakan dua cangkir minuman, dan segera mundur untuk menyaksikan segalanya dari kejauhan saja, karena dia paham, pembicaraan antara dua lelaki adalah bukan urusan yang harus dia campuri. Midorima mendehem setelahnya, sambil menyiapkan diri. Dia membenarkan duduknya, untuk kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf."

"Aku mengerti."

"Saya tahu, apa yang saya lakukan adalah salah. Saya hanya terlalu terburu-buru. Saya bersedia melepaskan cincin itu untuk sementara, tetapi saya ingin Anda tidak meminta hubungan kami untuk berubah. Saya sudah mengalami beberapa kali perpisahan dengan Momoi, dan saya tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

"Alasanmu, Anak Muda?"

"Saya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, meski kami bukan sepasang tunangan lagi."

"Sekarang kau mengerti di mana kekuranganmu, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Saya akan bekerja keras dan membuktikan bahwa saya pantas."

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Tuan Momoi.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Midorima menelan ludah. Matanya terpejam dalam beberapa detik. "Saya ... belum pernah mengatakan ini pada wanita manapun. Ini yang kali pertama, dan saya memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya langsung pada orang yang masih punya kewajiban atas dia."

"Katakan saja."

"Saya mencintai Momoi Satsuki."

Di atas sana, di tepi pagar kecil pembatas lantai atas dengan area kosong di atas lantai pertama, Momoi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Bahkan dia merasa kaki-kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan baik. Gejolak rasa itu amat menggelitik perutnya.

"Hm, hm, hm, baik, baik, baik. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan masa muda kalian. Aku akan mengubah keputusanku."

Bahu Midorima tampak melemas.

"Tidak perlu melepas cincin itu. Tapi jadikanlah itu sebagai janji bahwa kau akan menjadi penjamin untuk masa depan anakku satu-satunya."

"Baik," Midorima memperlihatkan ketegasannya.

"Tapi, satu hal lagi. Jangan sebut diri kalian satu sama lain sebagai 'tunangan'. Pertunangan macam apa yang dilakukan di meja operasi, ha? Lakukanlah hal itu nanti, di tempat yang lebih sesuai, yang lebih pantas, dan acara yang lebih besar."

Perlahan, Midorima memperlihatkan hal yang amat langka untuk ditemukan dari dirinya: seulas senyum yang sederhana, namun memperlihatkan kepuasan yang tak biasa.

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>AN: sekadar memperjelas kalau ada yang bingung kenapa ayah momoi baru sadar soal cincin sementara mereka sebagai orangtua pasti hadir waktu Momoi masih dirawat; adalah karena mereka memakainya sama-sama, di hadapan ayah Momoi langsung. kemiripan sesuatu itu baru disadari ketika kedua hal itu berdampingan, kan? itulah maksudku. dan lagian, Midorima sering melepas cincinnya waktu bekerja—apalagi waktu operasi—karena memakai cincin bagi dokter bedah waktu operasi itu bisa berbahaya buat pasiennya (aku pernah baca tentang ini).

dank u! o/


	8. jealousy?

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama.)_

* * *

><p>Midorima adalah tipe yang keras untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengatur kegiatannya sehari-hari, apa yang harus dia lakukan berikut prioritasnya. Kapan dia makan, kapan dia mengistirahatkan diri, serta apa yang tidak perlu dia kerjakan pada hari ini, semuanya masuk ke dalam sebuah catatan yang dijaga baik-baik di dalam kepala, termasuk dalam urusan makan.<p>

Hari ini dia sengaja sarapan lebih banyak, agar dia tak perlu mengganjal perut dengan porsi yang besar di siang hari. Sebab? Dia harus menyempatkan diri untuk pergi keluar di jam istirahat siang. Makan siang di kantin seperti biasanya akan memakan banyak waktu, pasti dia tak akan sempat memenuhi agendanya yang satu _itu._

Agenda untuk berkunjung, sebenarnya.

Hm, ya, berkunjung. Berkunjung ke kantor sebelah.

* * *

><p>Roti yang dia bawa dari rumah, yang dia makan sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu, akhirnya habis tepat ketika dia sampai di depan pintu dengan papan nama kecil bertintakan nama si empunya ruangan. Hanya dengan sekali ketukan, jawaban terdengar, "Silahkan masuk."<p>

"—Midorin?"

Midorima menutup pintu di balik punggungnya. Dengan sekali lempar, dia memindahkan bungkus roti menuju tempat sampah di dekat jendela. Masuk dengan sempurna, tanpa cela.

"Tadi kukira siapa, hihi, coba buat janji dulu. Jadinya 'kan aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," Momoi bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan menaruh kertas-kertas yang tadi ada di dalam genggamannya begitu saja ke atas _keyboard_, untuk lebih dekat pada Midorima, duduk di sofa yang berseberangan. "Ada apa?"

Mata Midorima memicing. Momoi masih punya beberapa perban di tangannya. Bahkan plester luka pun masih menempel di bagian wajah. "Ke sini," dia pinta seraya menunjuk pada area kosong di sisinya.

"Huh?" Momoi tak mengerti, namun memilih untuk menuruti. Midorima meminta tangannya dengan isyarat. Momoi mengulurkan bagian yang masih cedera itu, sesuai permintaan.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengganti perbannya?"

Momoi mencoba memamerkan senyum terpolosnya. "Kemarin pagi. Hehe. Aku lupa. Aku terlalu sibuk mengerjakan laporan dan yang lain-lain. _Deadline_ sudah semakin dekat ... dan aku sudah lama tidak masuk. Aku tidak enak merepotkan atasan-atasanku terus."

Jari-jari Momoi berada di atas telapak tangan Midorima, dan dengan sifat profesionalisme ala dokter yang dimilikinya, Midorima melepas kain pembalut luka yang telah agak kotor itu. Perlahan, namun pasti, kain itu pun luruh dari tangan Momoi. Memperlihatkan luka yang sudah mengering setengahnya.

"Astaga, kau membawa perban segala ke sini? Dan, oh, obat luka juga?" dia tak percaya ketika Midorima mengeluarkan segulung perban dan mulai memakaikannya pada tangannya, setelah mengaplikasikan obat luka secukupnya. Semuanya dikerjakan dengan telaten dan rapi, lebih lembut dari yang Momoi pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

"Dengan pertimbangan bahwa kau yang pelupa bisa saja tidak mengganti perban ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kau tahu seberapa banyak kerugian yang bisa terjadi kalau perbanmu kotor?"

Momoi menyembunyikan tawanya dengan punggung tangan, "Hei, seorang praktisi ilmu keuangan tidak biasa memikirkan sampai ke arah sana. Karena itulah, aku butuh seorang dokter. Dokter pribadi," dia memberi implikasi yang terselubung pada kalimatnya. Sengaja mengatakannya sambil menyertakan senyum misterius. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan dokter yang tepat."

"Tsk."

"Terima—oh, tunggu, tunggu," Momoi mundur mendadak. Dering ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja memotong kalimat terima kasihnya untuk Midorima. Dia pergi sebentar dan kembali sambil memandangi layar. Cuma pesan, ternyata. Kemungkinan besar, pesan kilat, obrolan yang mengandalkan aplikasi tertentu. Dia mengetik balasannya dengan cepat, kemudian mengembalikan perhatian pada Midorima. "Midorin."

"Hn?" Midorima tampaknya masih senang mengamati _masterpiece_-nya pada tangan Momoi.

Momoi sudah membuka mulutnya, tetapi dering ponsel mengusik lagi. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan cuma mengembuskan napas. "Nanti saja, ah. Abaikan saja itu. Kurasa bicara denganmu lebih penting sekarang."

Dering lagi, dering lagi. Beruntun. Terdengar berkali-kali di antara jeda bicara antara mereka berdua. Momoi hanya melirik sesaat, namun tetap membiarkannya saja. Layar yang masih menampilkan aplikasi _chatting_ itu menyala-nyala, memberi akses bagi Midorima untuk mengetahui dengan siapa sebenarnya Momoi sedang mengobrol.

' _Takkun_ '

Salah satu otot di kening Midorima menaik.

Dia mulai menghubungkan beberapa kejadian. Saat kecelakaan Momoi, lalu nama itu, dan kembalinya Takao ke Jepang untuk beberapa waktu.

Dia yakin instingnya tidak salah.

"—rin? Midorin? Kau mendengarkan?" Momoi memainkan tangan di depan mata Midorima.

"Oh. Ya. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Soal dua hari yang lalu."

Tentu, pembicaraan yang cukup membuat Midorima tegang sekaligus senang pada akhirnya itu belum hilang dari ingatan. Malah, sesekali, di saat dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, kilas balik tentang pembicaraan itu tampil begitu saja di depan matanya. Diputarkan kembali tanpa dia minta.

"Aku senang melihat caramu berbicara dengan Ayah," senyum Momoi menenangkan pikiran tak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Midorima. "Terima kasih pernyataannya, aku sangat terharu."

Midorima mengalihkan matanya dari Momoi, dan melakukan pelarian seperti biasa—menaikkan letak alat bantu penglihatannya. Jika diteliti lebih jauh, tinta merah muda tipis mewarnai bagian bawah kulit pipinya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar suka itu," tangan Momoi mencari keberadaan jemari Midorima di atas sofa. Begitu menemukannya, dia menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan yang selembut angin. Dia tidak berani lebih jauh. "Dan sepertinya yang senang akan hal itu bukan cuma aku. Ayahku juga. Ayah jadi lebih sering bertanya tentangmu. Aku bercerita tentang hobi Midorin, pertemuan pertama kita, caramu bermain piano, penampilanmu waktu pentas duet pertama sekaligus terakhir kita—dan Ayah mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Dering lagi. Layar ponsel menyala. Jendela pembicaraan dengan si pemilik kontak bernama _Takkun_ lagi-lagi terlihat oleh Midorima. Meski begitu, dia mencoba tetap fokus pada dialog.

"Dan kau tahu sesuatu, Midorin? Ayah minta nomor ponselmu, hihi~ katanya jaga-jaga. Kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, Midorin bisa jadi orang pertama yang dia hubungi."

"Begitu ..." Midorima menjawab ala kadarnya. Perhatiannya tidak konsisten pada satu objek belaka.

"Bagaimana dengan masalahmu ... dengan Arata-_san_?"

Midorima benar-benar dikembalikan ke alam nyata setelah mendengar nama itu disebut. "Dia ... entah. Mungkin ayahmu melakukan sesuatu padanya? Semua kembali seperti biasa dan bahkan dia jadi lebih sering berbagi denganku, lebih daripada yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya."

"Hm, Ayah memang suka merencanakan sesuatu secara rahasia," Momoi berdiri. "Nanti kutanyakan. Midorin mau kubuatkan minum? Teh, ya?"

Mulanya dia ingin menolak, namun dia baru ingat bahwa dia belum meminum apapun semenjak menghabiskan makan siangnya yang ala kadarnya barusan. Dia mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Artinya semua sudah kembali seperti biasa, 'kan?" Momoi mengaduk seduhan panas di cangkir putih polos sambil berjalan. "Ayahku juga ... sepertinya mulai melunak dan memberi dukungan. Ayahku tidak pernah lagi menyinggung soal melepas cincin," gadis itu langsung mengangsurkan cangkirnya untuk Midorima. Dia tersenyum kemudian. "Aku benar-benar lega. Midorin—kau memang bukan pacar pertamaku, yah, kau yang kedua, sejauh ini. Tapi kau yang terbaik, sejauh ini."

Midorima merasa beruntung karena dia minum dengan pelan. Kalau tidak, dia yakin bahwa dia pasti akan tersedak.

Dia, sebagai pemula dalam urusan cinta, tentu menganggap semuanya sebagai 'hal pertama yang luar biasa'. Tetapi ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan dialah yang pertama, dia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa dia cukup terluka.

Dan Midorima yakin dia mengetahui siapa yang pertama itu.

Ada dering lagi. Momoi tak menghiraukan, malah Midorima yang terlihat amat sensitif terhadap notifikasi itu.

Aha, terlebih, seseorang yang membuat dia tidak menjadi yang pertama, sekarang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Siang itu tak terasa seindah yang dibayangkan.

"Midorin."

"Ada yang salah dengan caraku membalutkan perban?"

Momoi tertawa kecil, "Bukan. Aku cuma mau memastikan satu hal. Pertanyaannya bodoh, sih."

"Jika begitu, pasti aku dapat menjawabnya dengan mudah. Dengan cepat."

Momoi tertawa kecil. Menertawakan kepercayaan diri Midorima yang entah bangkit dari mana. "Kita benar-benar pacaran, 'kan?"

Jawaban Midorima tak datang secepat yang dia janjikan.

"Halo, katanya kaubisa menjawabnya dengan mudah, Tuan Dokter?"

Satu tarikan napas, "Ya."

Senyum Momoi melengkung lebih tinggi. "Hanya memastikan. Hanya ingin tahu kalau Midorin tidak menyesal."

"Untuk apa aku menyesal?"

"Yah, siapa tahu saja," Momoi mengangkat bahu, "Ketika berhadapan dengan ayahku, kau merasa terbebani dan memutuskan untuk meregangkan hubungan sementara cuma karena takut."

"Aku tidak sepengecut itu."

"Mmm, baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku sayang Midorin."

"... Ya."

Momoi tak terlalu butuh jawaban. Dia tahu sifat-sifat Midorima.

Isi hati Midorima memang sedang memendungkan pikirannya. Andai tak ada _pengusik kecil_ tadi, mungkin dia akan benar-benar mengatakan hal balasan.

* * *

><p>"Halo."<p>

Midorima perlu menunggu seusai salam pembukanya. Terdengar suara yang agak berisik, mungkin Momoi tengah kerepotan membereskan sesuatu ketika menjawab telepon tersebut. Midorima sedikit menyesal. Menyesali dirinya yang agak tak sabar karena menelepon di tengah-tengah jam kerja—padahal jam pulang Momoi tinggal sedikit lagi. Andai dia bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

"Halo—maaf, maaf, Midorin, aku sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen di dalam lemari. Duh, ada yang jatuh, sih, makanya jawabannya agak lama. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Kututup saja. Kubicarakan nanti sesudah jam pulang."

"Yaaah, aku jadi tidak enak. Soal apa, sih? Aku tidak kerepotan, kok," separuhnya bohong, "Ada sesuatu yang penting? Aku sudah mengganti perbanku sendiri, kok. Jangan khawatir," Momoi tergelak ketika duduk bersimpuh di depan lemari untuk kembali meneruskan kewajibannya.

"Makan bersama setelah jam pulang?"

"Wah ..."

"Kau kedengaran ragu."

"Mm, sebenarnya kalau Midorin bilang lebih awal, aku bisa mengatur waktu. Tapi ... mm, bagaimana, ya?"

"Kalau kau ada janji dengan yang lain, bisa kubatalkan."

"Eit, eit, aku tidak memintamu membatalkannya," geleng Momoi, menyergah cepat dan tangannya sesaat berhenti bekerja. "Begini. Takkun—Takao-_kun_—mengajakku untuk makan. Sebentar lagi dia pulang ke Beijing. Yah, katanya mau nostalgia sedikit. Tapi kurasa Takkun tidak akan keberatan kalau aku juga mengajakmu. Dia bertanya banyak tentangmu dan bertanya-tanya kapan kaupunya waktu luang, supaya bisa dia temui. Karena dia malas mengontakmu, takut kau sedang sibuk, dia hanya bertanya lewatku. Sepertinya ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus agar kalian bisa bertemu lagi. Bagaimana? Mau, ya, Midorin?"

Pandangan Midorima menusuk tembok. Tak ada kedipan. Beruntung, Arata sedang tidak ada di ruangan. Dia tidak perlu merasa menjadi korban dari sorot mata Midorima yang tak enak dilihat.

"Midorin?"

"Sepertinya aku punya janji dengan klien sore ini. Maaf. Lain kali akan kuatur waktunya lagi."

"Yah—tidak mau bertemu Takkun, Midorin?"

"Sepertinya dia lebih punya kepentingan terhadapmu. Terima kasih."

Cara Midorima menutup telepon membingungkan Momoi. Akan tetapi, pekerjaan lebih menuntut perhatiannya ketimbang pacarnya sendiri. Momoi telah terbiasa dengan sifat Midorima yang sering mendadak tak tertebak dan punya rencana yang aneh. Atau, mendadak lebih banyak diam meski tak ada kesalahan yang terjadi. Dia menganggap semua adalah biasa.

* * *

><p>Seluruh klinik telah tutup. Arata telah pamit dua puluh menit lalu. Sayang, hasrat Midorima untuk pulang telah menguap habis, rasa yang kacau mengubah idenya tentang segera kembali ke rumah dan menyapa tempat tidur. Dia jadi lebih memilih berdiam diri di ruangan dengan sebuah buku. Buku tentang filsafat ilmu kedokteran itu diharapnya dapat mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa tak nyaman.<p>

Saat ini, Momoi pasti sedang makan dengan Takao.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mereka bicarakan? Mereka rencanakan? Mereka setujui? Apa masa lalu mereka akan terulang lagi? Apa status 'mantan' itu akan lebur dan berganti dengan—oke, semuanya berlebihan. Kekhawatiran yang melampaui batas. Midorima yang dahulunya antipati terhadap perasaan hati sekarang mau tak mau harus terlibat dalam problema percintaan.

Mungkin Midorima tak perlu jauh-jauh menggali definisi cemburu. Dia mulai tahu seperti apa gejolaknya, yang membuat hati mendidih dan sel-sel di dalam otak tidak mampu menjalankan fungsi berpikir yang normal. Yang berujung pada pesimisme, iri dan kegilaan tak terdefinisi.

'Sedang apa mereka sekarang?' adalah pertanyaan yang bercokool paling tinggi di menara rasa penasaran di dalam benaknya. Midorima mulai mencari cara.

Momoi adalah perempuan yang cukup aktif di dunia maya. Midorima sudah sering memperhatikan kesibukan Momoi dengan ponselnya di beberapa kesempatan pertemuan mereka. Momoi bahkan sering menceritakan tentang kesehariannya di akun _microblogging_-nya.

Bagus. Siapa tahu Momoi mengunggah foto bersama Takao saat sedang makan berdua sehingga dia bisa mengukur serta menganalisa seberapa dekat keduanya melalui foto yang ada nantinya. Momoi adalah orang yang terbuka, dia pasti takkan ragu mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa di dunia maya, dengan batas-batas yang dia tetapkan sendiri. Midorima melirik ponselnya di sudut meja. Benda itu akan membantunya kali ini.

Maka Midorima pun memulai pengintaiannya. Dia amat tak terbiasa dengan ini, tetapi dia merasa dia harus melakukannya agar rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Dia bersiaga di akun miliknya, yang memang mengikuti akun Momoi. Berharap bahwa akan hal yang terjadi.

Dia, yang awalnya cukup fokus pada buku, sekarang benar-benar nyaris seratus persen teralihkan. Frekuensi lirikannya terhadap layar ponsel meninggi. Dia menunggu, menunggu, menunggu. Kalau pertemuan itu adalah spesial, Momoi pasti mengatakan sesuatu saat ini. Midorima mengerti cara Momoi berekspresi. Gadis itu cerdas dalam menyusun kata-kata singkat sebagai pengungkap bahwa dia sedang senang, dan biasanya dia akan meng-_update_-nya saat itu juga.

Tetapi, tetap saja, tidak ada hal yang terjadi meski Midorima telah menyingkirkan bukunya dan benar-benar fokus pada ponsel, pada akun jejaring sosialnya yang sesungguhnya telah lama tak dia buka.

Apa pertemuan dengan Takao kali ini tidaklah spesial?

Atau dirinya saja yang mengkhawatirkan terlalu banyak hal tentang hubungannya dengan Momoi, serta kedatangan Takao kembali?

Midorima tak bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa melampiaskan pertanyaannya pada layar ponsel yang kini telah mati.

* * *

><p>Malam minggu. Mall. Jalan berdua. Keramaian.<p>

Sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang pas untuk dicocokkan dengan Midorima Shintarou. Akan tetapi, apa yang tidak bisa seorang Momoi Satsuki ubah dari diri Midorima? Midorima mengalah untuk ikut dengan kehendak Momoi tentang keempat hal itu tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Midorima lebih senang menghabiskan malamnya di kamar dengan buku atau mendengarkan musik klasik, akan tetapi permintaan Momoi amat sulit untuk dia tolak.

Maka di situlah dia sekarang. Kepalanya diasapi oleh kabut kebisingan dari orang-orang hedonis yang lupa waktu. Matanya disilaukan oleh lampu pusat perbelanjaan yang dinilainya hanya memboroskan energi. Berbagai produk yang tak dirasanya perlu ditawarkan berlebihan oleh para _sales_ ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri bagian depan beberapa _departement store_. Membuatnya terganggu. Bau roti bercampur dengan aroma parfum. Kombinasinya tercium aneh, sama anehnya dengan bau rumah sakit yang dihadapinya tiap hari.

Tetapi, semua demi Momoi.

"Midorin, perlu kupilihkan sofa yang bagus untuk apartemen barumu?"

Oh, ya, Midorima melupakan hal penting untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mendadak disadarkan. Minggu depan dia akan pindah ke apartemen baru yang dia sewa dengan uang sendiri. Midorima merasa bahwa inilah waktunya untuk mandiri. Dia sudah punya penghasilan dan harus mendewasakan diri dengan hidup sendiri.

"Atau tirai dengan warna kesukaanmu?"

Jadi ini alasan Momoi mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan ke mall?

"Midorin, suaraku terlalu pelankah?"

"—Uh, tidak. Aku mendengarnya. Boleh," Midorima melirik ke kanan-kiri, mencari _departement store_ yang kira-kira menjual barang yang dia cari, dengan produk yang menarik. "Tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal."

Momoi memperlihatkan senyum bangganya. "Aku yang bayarkan kali ini."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan—"

Momoi menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara, "Midorin, aku baru dapat uang."

"Jangan pakai gajimu untuk keperluanku."

"Bukaaan, ini bukan gaji. Apalagi bonus. Memangnya Midorin lupa ini tanggal berapa?" Momoi menepuk tasnya. "Asuransi kecelakaan. Uangnya baru dicairkan kemarin karena aku baru mengklaim setelah aku sembuh. Tapi karena kemarin aku berobat dan operasi di rumah sakit keluargaku sendiri, uang asuransi ini jadi tidak terpakai, hihihi. Lumayan banyak, lho. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Midorin—balasan karena sudah merawatku dengan baik."

Momoi menatap Midorima lekat-lekat. Sebelum lelaki itu sempat mengutarakan apapun, dia langsung menyambar lagi, "Jangan menolak. Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Kubelikan sofa saja, ya, untuk apartemen barumu. Midorin boleh pilih yang mana saja."

"Y-ya kalau begitu maumu," Midorima melakukan sesuatu pada kacamatanya. Seperti biasa. "Aku akan mengikutimu."

"Nah, bagus," Momoi menepuk bahu Midorima. "Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Takkun juga mengajakku ke sini malam ini. Katanya dia mau mencari oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya di Beijing. Tapi dia tiba-tiba membatalkannya."

Kening Midorima mengernyit. Bibirnya merapat membentuk makna yang mengguratkan bahwa ketidaksenangan mulai menghancurkan _mood_-nya yang sempat mencerah tadi.

"Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan—astaga, beruntung sekali kita—Takkun! Takkun, di sini~" belum khatam kalimatnya, Momoi menemukan Takao, tak jauh dari sana, lantas langsung melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. "Takkun!"

"Whoa! Shin-_chan_, Momo-_chan_!" balas si rambut hitam dari kejauhan.

Momoi menyikut Midorima, "Kau sempat menolak untuk bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Midorin lucu, ah, masa sahabat sendiri tidak mau ditemui? Takkun kangen denganmu, tuh, hihi."

"Jangan percaya omongannya," ujaran Midorima cukup ketus, "Lebih dari separuh kalimatnya adalah candaan tak berguna."

"Dasar. Biarpun begitu, Midorin pasti juga kangen, aku bertaruh," Momoi berjalan lebih cepat, Takao pun telah mendekat.

"Tuh, 'kan, untung aku membatalkan janjiku dengan Momo-_chan_ kemarin. Soalnya sudah kuduga pasti Shin-_chan_ mau mengajaknya bermalam minggu di sini."

_Grep_.

Momoi mendongak. Wajah Midorima tidak memberikan jawaban atas keheranan tiba-tiba yang melandanya.

Ini pertama kalinya.

Pertama; selama Momoi mengenal Midorima.

Pertama kali baginya—Midorima menjalinkan jari-jarinya di jemari Momoi. Bahkan, genggamannya jadi lebih erat seiring mata Momoi yang membulat tak percaya.

"Satsuki yang mengajakku, bukan aku."

"Heeee?" Takao menampakkan seringai mengejek. "Hah, sudah kuduga. Heh, ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian," Takao mulai melangkah lagi. Ditepuknya pundak Midorima beberapa kali. "Aku juga sudah mau pulang. Pasti kalian baru ingin menikmati malam ini, 'kan? Selamat bersenang-senang."

Midorima cuma mendelik.

"Yaaah, sayang sekali, Takkun, padahal kupikir kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga."

"Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Momo-_chan_," Takao berhenti di balik punggung Midorima. "Aku harus beres-beres di rumah, barang-barangku masih berantakan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengubah kebiasaanmu."

"Oh, Shin-_chan_, kau masih ingat banyak hal tentangku? Astaga, aku terharu—ya, ya, ya, orang-orang yang santai dalam menikmati hidup adalah pemenang. Aku ingin selalu menikmati hidupku tanpa merepotkan diri, hahaha," dia menyikut lengan Midorima. "Oh, ya, Shin-_chan_, Shin-_chan_—aku mau ke rumahmu besok. Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Besok aku lembur."

"Yaaah, kapan, dong?"

"Lusa Midorin tidak ada jam malam. Takkun baru pulang esok harinya lagi, 'kan? Masih sempat, kok."

"Whoa, Momo-_chan_ hafal jadwal Shin-_chan_, keren!" Takao pun mengangguk. "Baik, aku akan datang lusa jam delapan, ya! Selamat menikmati malam minggu, kalian berdua!"

Takao tak mendapatkan balasan dari Midorima. Hanya Momoi yang menjawab dengan lambaian dan kalimat singkat, "Sampai jumpa!"

Setelahnya barulah Momoi sadar bahwa tangannya masih _dirantai_ oleh jemari Midorima.

"Satsuki."

Momoi mendongak sambil berusaha meredakan lompatan jantungnya yang mengacau.

"Y-ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Shin."

"Wah—aa, bo-boleh. Shin-_kun_, bagaimana? Kurasa begitu lebih manis," Momoi masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya mengapa nada bicara Midorima berubah.

"Hn."

Saat mendelik pada tangan mereka yang terayun perlahan secara bersamaan, Momoi menemukan jawabannya.

"Midorin—ah, maksudku, Shin-_kun_—maaf ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"... Sepertinya kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

Momoi mendengus geli. "Jangan bohong."

"Hmph."

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa dengan Takkun. Aku hanya menemui dan bicara dengannya sebagai sahabat. Kami punya banyak kesamaan dalam cara bergaul, oleh karena itu kami masih tetap akrab sebagai kawan meski dulu kami pernah pacaran. Mungkin ... kalau bisa kusebut ... dia kakak kembarku. Kaubisa lihat dari cara kami bergaul dengan orang, 'kan?"

Harus Midorima akui, jawabannya _ya_. Takao dan Momoi adalah dua orang yang pernah dan masih dekat dengan dia yang cenderung menutup pribadinya dari sekeliling. Mereka tipikal orang yang berinteraksi secara terbuka dengan orang, suka memanggil yang lain dengan nada ceria, dan gampang tersenyum. Ya, mereka memang mirip dari segi itu.

"Aku juga punya banyak teman laki-laki di kantor, dan sifat-sifatnya mirip dengan Takkun. Orang-orang seperti Takkun cocok dengan kepribadianku. Sebagai sahabat. Seperti kata beberapa sumber, tipe A dan O itu nyambung satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Nah—jadi jangan cemburu lagi, ya," Momoi menarik pipi Midorima, membuat laki-laki itu menggerutu sebal. "Tapi sepertinya aku memberi pelajaran baru untuk Shin-_kun_ kali ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaaa, katanya, sih, cemburu itu bukti kalau kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Shin-_kun_ juga masih belum banyak belajar tentang cinta, 'kan? Mungkin dengan yang kali ini, Shin-_kun_ jadi tahu rasanya cemburu itu seperti apa, hihi."

Secara batin, lagi-lagi Midorima harus mengibarkan bendera putih; dia menyerah. karena itu semua terdengar seperti kebenaran bagi dirinya. Namun, secara lisan, jangan harap Midorima mau langsung mengakuinya.

"Ah, astaga—aku kedengaran seperti wanita jahat tadi," Momoi memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Aku hanya bercanda Shin-_kun_, aduh, maaaaf!" dia tersenyum masam, penuh harap akan pemberian maaf.

"Tapi aku bersyukur," Momoi mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Kilat cincin terlihat. "Itu artinya, apa yang ingin Shin-_kun_ nyatakan lewat cincin ini berarti benar adanya. Shin-_kun_ ... memang mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Midorima balas memandang, maka Momoi pun tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengangguk perlahan.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang patut dikhawatirkan. ya?

Mungkin _**ya**_, mungkin _**tidak**_.

* * *

><p>"Apa kacamatamu bertambah tebal karena kau mengonsumsi buku ini setiap hari, Shin-<em>chan<em>?"

Midorima mendengus.

"Masih lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan buku dan musik klasik?"

Midorima menekan ujung bukunya.

"Masih suka main piano?"

Midorima menggeram. Bukunya ditutup dengan cepat dan kasar, Takao di sudut sofa sedikit tersentak. "Kalau kaudatang ke sini hanya untuk mengacaukan jam belajarku, pulanglah."

"Tidaaaak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Takao menyilangkan tangan di balik kepalanya. "Aku cuma mau menghabiskan waktu di sini. Dengan kawan lamaku. Tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa alasanmu hanya sesingkat dan sepadat itu."

"Masa?" Takao membiarkan tawa jahil lepas dari mulutnya, "Mungkin hanya perasaan Shin-_chan_ saja."

"Aku yakin itu."

"Serius. Alasanku hanya itu. Heeei, sudah lupa kalau waktu sekolah dulu kita ini sahabat? Yang selalu pergi berdua? Atau kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat lagi? O, o, jahat sekali."

"Bukan seperti itu," Midorima lantas meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja. Lantai menjadi fokus pandangannya. "Kau membuang waktumu percuma jika hanya duduk-duduk sambil menggangguku. Bukan cuma waktumu. Waktuku juga Bercerita ya bercerita. Berbagi ya berbagi. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, segera lakukan. Jangan melakukan hal tak berguna."

"Whoa, Shin -_chan _jadi lebih sensitif sekarang," Takao tergelak. Kelihatannya dia amat bangga memojokkan Midorima.

"Sebelum kau bercerita, bernostalgia, dan melakukan hal-hal serupa, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Jawab dengan kejujuran."

"Huh? Wah, Shin-_chan_ jadi serius lagi. Makin dewasa aura seriusnya makin mengerikan. Apa kau juga begini pada pasien-pasiennmu yang cerewet?"

Midorima memilih untuk tak peduli pada bagian terakhir tuturan Takao. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Mo—Satsuki," dia berdehem, "Dengan Satsuki," ulangnya, sambil membunuh kecanggungan dengan meninggikan _frame_ kacamatanya.

Seringai Takao muncul dengan cepat. "Mm, Momo-_chan_, ya?" dia sengaja menggantung sesaat, begitu senang bermain-main dengan perasaan Midorima. Bukan Takao namanya jika tidak bisa mendeteksi celah waktu di mana dia bisa menggoda Midorima dengan ejekan konyol sepuasnya. "Aku menyukai Momo-_chan_."

Midorima mendelik tajam. Kesepuluh jari-jemarinya yang terjalin satu-sama lain menjadi lebih tegang, lebih kuat cengkeramannya. Bibirnya merapat. Sesaat, napasnya berhenti di tenggorokan. Di sisi samping kanannya, Takao menggembungkan pipi. Pipinya merah, dia tampak kepayahan.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA—"

Maka, Takao meledak karena dia tak mampu lagi menahan kendali. Dia lepas kontrol lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya berair. Tawanya benar-benar lepas dan renyah, sampai tubuhnya terbungkuk-bungkuk dan perutnya sakit. Sensasi geli membuatnya ingin berguling-guling, tetapi dia tahan agar tak membuat kekacauan lain di rumah sahabatnya sendiri.

"—puhaha—haha ... ha ... aduh, aku harus berhenti tertawa, aduh, maaf, maaf, Shin-_chan_, maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan," Takao berusaha duduk tegak dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang memenuhi sudut penglihatannya. "Akhirnya, pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku berhasil melihat Shin-_chan_ CEMBURU. Cem-bu-ru. Cemburu karena seorang wanita. Astaga, yang tadi itu langka sekali. Ternyata begini, ya, Shin-_chan_ kalau cemburu. Aku beruntung aku bisa menyaksikannya sebelum aku tua."

Seandainya semua perabot di hadapannya bukalah perabot berharga yang dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri, Midorima pasti tak akan pikir panjang lagi untuk memutuskan melemparkan semuanya kepada Takao. Dia terlalu cerdas untuk tidak memahami bahwa jawaban Takao tadi hanyalah pemancing untuknya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh.

Memang, harus diakui, dia memang _bodoh_, sih. Tak ada manusia sempurna yang memahami semua hal sekaligus. Secerdas apapun Midorima dalam urusan anatomi, setinggi apapun nilainya dalam berbagai mata kuliah baik di dalam maupun luar negeri, tetap saja, ada hal yang nilainya hanya ditakar sebagai huruf 'E' dalam hidupnya. Tak perlu kata tanya untuk mencari tahu bidang apa itu. Semua, yang di sekeliling Midorima, telah tahu jawaban tunggalnya.

"_Pffft_—oke, oke, aku harus berhenti. Ah, maaf, sekali lagi maaf, aku sakit perut, nih. Shin-_chan_ ternyata bisa cemburu juga. Aaah, akhirnya kawanku bisa tahu pahit-manisnya cinta itu seperti apa. Senang melihat sahabatku yang dulu cuma peduli pada buku sekarang punya perempuan yang dicintainya."

Midorima diam seribu bahasa. Malu telanjur bercampur dengan kesal, perbendaharaan kata-kata di kepalanya kacau mendadak hingga dia tak tahu harus dengan apa dia memberi tanggapan.

Takao menarik napas, berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu. Aku mau mengukur seberapa serius kau dengan Momo-_chan_. Ternyata, sampai seperti itu, ya. Aah, baguslah, berarti kau tidak main-main."

Midorima melepaskan tautan kesepuluh jemarinya. "Ya, aku memang tidak pernah main-main," dia berujar tenang. Entah kekuatan dari mana. "Termasuk, main-main soal niat untuk menghajarmu kali ini."

"Huaaa, ampun, ampun!" Takao langsung turun dari sofa dan berlutut sambil mengangkat tangannya yang ditangkupkan. "Ampun, ampun, aku masih belum mau mati, aku masih belum mau dipotong-potong dengan pisau operasi Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima benar-benar sakit kepala akan kegilaan malam ini. Apa dunia kuliah memperparah mental Takao? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang benar-benar mendesak di dalam hatinya.

"Aku bercandaaa, sungguh! Duh, aku benar-benar tidak serius," Takao masih duduk di lantai, dengan kaki yang terlipat menyilang. "Aku suka Momo-_chan_ ... dulu, tapinya. Dia lebih cocok jadi sahabatku, kurasa. Dia bisa mengerti dan menerimaku yang sukanya main-main juga bercanda. Dia bisa mengimbangi candaanku. Aku merasa seperti melihat adikku sendiri di dirinya—yang sering kuajak bercanda kalau di rumah. Dia ramah pada semua orang yang dia senangi. Itu membuatku senang curhat dengannya. Karena dia sangat menyenangkan untuk jadi teman—aku bahkan lupa kalau aku dulu pernah menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu lama."

Bahu Midorima melemas.

"Aku bahkan sudah tertarik dengan seseorang di Beijing—yah, mungkin kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan pada Shin-_chan_ kalau aku serius dengannya. Sekarang, yang lebih penting ... apa aku bisa pulang dari rumah ini dengan selamat?"

Midorima mendelik dengan serius. "Tidak akan. Kecuali kau mau memasakkan sesuatu untukku. Aku tuan rumah, dan tuan rumah berhak memberi hukuman."

"—Tapi tulang kakiku tidak akan dijadikan tumbal, 'kan?"

"Cepat lakukan. Sekarang."

"Hi-hiyaaaa!" Takao berlari ke dapur. Midorima mengembuskan napas lega. Dia merasa rantai rasa malu yang mengikat di lehernya mulai melonggar.

Takao melongok sebentar dari sela tirai pemisah dapur dengan ruang tengah, senyum jahil belum pergi dari wajahnya, "Tapi kautahu, Shin-_chan_? Cemburu adalah indikasi bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Mengerti?"

Midorima berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar dari dapur adalah campuran suara beradunya pisau dengan alas memotong, air yang dituangkan, serta nyanyian Takao yang amat konyol dan iseng luar biasa, yang kurang lebih terdengar seperti, "Yiha, aku berhasil menggurui Shin-_chan_ dalam hal ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>


	9. surprise(s)

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama.)_

* * *

><p>"Shin-<em>kun<em>, apa tidak apa-apa kalau buku-bukumu kutaruh di bawah meja ini saja? Kausuka membaca, daripada repot-repot membuka-tutup lemari yang agak jauh dari sofa, lebih baik taruh buku-buku yang sering dibaca di tempat yang gampang dijangkau."

"Hn. Buku-buku di tumpukan teratas di dalam kardus itu adalah favoritku. Taruh buku yang kusuka saja di meja. Sisanya masukkan di lemari."

"Siap!" Momoi tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Di tangannya sudah ada setumpuk buku tebal yang masih baru, namun tampak sekali sudah sering dibuka—sampulnya kumal dan beberapa halamannya terlipat karena Midorima amat malas untuk membeli _bookmark_. Momoi memindahkan semuanya sesuai perintah: menaruhnya di bagian bawah meja utama ruang tengah dan sisanya dia letakkan di dalam lemari di bawah televisi.

"Wah," Momoi tertegun saat menemukan beberapa benda yang ada di bagian atas kotak lain, setelah dia menyelesaikan urusan dengan buku-buku tadi. "Shin-_kun_ juga suka memajang foto? Kupikir tidak," dia mengeluarkan dua sekaligus, kemudian menatanya di samping televisi. Dia kembali lagi, dan memekik girang setelah menemukan foto lain. "Shin-_kun_, kau masih menyimpan foto pertunjukan kita!"

Foto itu masih terbingkai rapi. Bersih. Bingkainya putih mutiara dan ada ukiran sulur pada tepiannya. Momen yang diambil pas sekali, ketika Momoi berpose di tengah-tengah tarian angsanya dan Midorima berkonsentrasi pada pianonya. Juru foto untuk pertunjukan langganan mereka memang amat cerdas menentukan citra yang pantas diabadikan.

"Itu foto yang berharga."

"Kalau begitu, kutaruh sebagai yang paling depan, ya, hihi," Momoi melompat-lompat kecil mendekati televisi, kemudian menjadikan foto itu sebagai primadona, menonjolkannya dari yang lain. "Midorin pasti sering membersihkan ini."

"Dulu itu kupajang di kamarku," Midorima menerangkan. Dia masih sibuk memasang beberapa perabot seperti rak kecil di dinding dengan tangga segitiga kecilnya, juga beberapa lukisan. "Di meja belajar."

"Aku terkesan," Momoi memandang Midorima—tapi yang dia dapati hanya punggung kekasihnya. Midorima sedang sibuk sendiri. "Nah, dua kardus yang di sini sudah selesai kukeluarkan. Sapu ada di mana, Shin-_kun_? Ada banyak debu dan kotoran di sini. Sepertinya gara-gara kardus ini tadi. Kau belum beli _vaccuum cleaner_, ya tidak? Oke, akan kubuat _list_ nanti."

"Di ujung dapur," Midorima sesungguhnya ingin menanggapi soal _vaccuum cleaner_ yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya barusan, namun memilih untuk diam. Momoi telah pergi menjauh.

Momoi kembali dengan benda yang dia cari. Mulailah dia melakukan agenda bersih-bersih selanjutnya dari sudut ruangan, dekat kamar Midorima.

"Shin-_kun_, aku mau bicara sesuatu," Momoi membungkuk, mencapai bagian bawah meja di depan televisi. "Tapi agak privat, ya. Soal hubungan kita. Wajar, bukan? Kita juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk ini."

"... Katakanlah."

Momoi menarik napas dalam satu kali, "Salah satu alasan mengapa aku senang bersama Shin-_kun_ adalah karena ... Shin-_kun_ belum pernah menyentuhku lebih dari berpegangan tangan—yang saat operasi tidak terhitung, ya, hehe, itu beda kasus."

Midorima menatap melalui pundaknya. Momoi sedang tak melihat ke arahnya, dan dia lega karena raut wajahnya yang tak karuan itu—kaget, malu, dan heran bercampur—tak perlu menjadi bahan penilaian Momoi tentang betapa kikuknya dia dalam hubungan dengan perempuan.

"Kita bahkan belum pernah ciuman, hihihi. Tapi Shin-_kun _tetap bersamaku meski tidak melakukan hal itu. Shin-_kun_ tetap bertahan dan memperhatikan juga menjagaku. Itu artinya ... Shin-_kun_ serius," Momoi akhirnya beradu pandangan dengan Midorima. Senyumnya terbentuk seiring Midorima yang mulai salah tingkah. "Shin-_kun_ menginginkan seorang wanita dalam makna sebenarnya, bukan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu atau nafsu saja."

Midorima memandang arah lain. Dia membenarkan letak alat bantu penglihatannya namun ternyata hal itu tak cukup menolong dia untuk terhindar dari rasa kikuk.

"'Kan ada ... orang-orang yang mencari pacar hanya untuk 'mencoba'. Mereka hanya ingin kontak fisik. Itu, bagiku, namanya hanya mengandalkan nafsu. Yang seperti itu tak akan bertahan lama apalagi kalau sempat terpisah jarak sekian waktu. Ketika kontak fisik semakin jarang, mereka cepat bosan dan hubungan itu berakhir begitu saja. Itu hubungan yang bodoh menurutku."

Midorima memainkan sebuah skrup kecil di tangannya, serta memandang lukisan yang belum dia pasang di dekat tangga. Tinggal satu-satunya. Skrup kecil itu diputar berulang, Midorima berpikir sambil melakukannya. "Aku memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu, bukan kebutuhan tentang keberadaan."

"Wow, bicaramu dalam sekali," senyum tipis Momoi melengkung sesaat. "Seperti biasa, Shin-_kun_ dan segala kata-kata sulitnya."

Midorima tak menjawab sampai Momoi selesai menyapu ruangan. Ketika dia berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh sapu, Midorima duduk pada salah satu bilah tangga. Momoi singgah sesaat. Momen seperti ini dirasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Angka jarak di antara mereka adalah kecil—Momoi memandang Midorima dari tempat di mana lengan mereka saling rapat dalam sentuhan yang nyaris tak disadari.

"Berarti Shin-kun belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya?" tanyanya, dengan nada penuh goda sambil menahan tawa.

"Tsk," Midorima membuang muka. "Itu bukan hal yang penting atau bisa dibanggakan."

Salah satu sudut bibir Momoi naik meninggi, lantas dia terkekeh. "Sama, kalau begitu."

Midorima menoleh dengan cepat. Kaget. "Kupikir ..."

"Tidak," geleng Momoi. "Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya. Aku cuma pernah satu kali pacaran sebelum ini. Dengan Takkun. Tapi, selama dengannya, kami lebih seperti kawan ... atau bahkan mungkin saudara. Bagi kami, pembicaraan yang lucu lebih penting daripada kontak fisik. Kami tidak ingin seperti kebanyakan orang."

Midorima mencari kebenaran di mata Momoi. Dan dia menemukannya. Di mata yang berbinar itu, yang di sekelilingnya dikotori debu-debu halus, tetapi tetap bisa diselami lama-lama oleh Midorima dan memberikannya ketenangan lewat suguhan kejujuran.

"Kita sama-sama belum," Momoi beranjak. Midorima sedikit menyesalinya. "Tapi aku percaya nanti pasti ada saat yang tepat untuk kita," dia tersenyum misterius, kemudian berlalu. Dia memasuki dapur. Sekembalinya dia dari sana, tangan Momoi kosong. Dia kembali menyinggahi Midorima yang belum bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya—

—dan mengejutkan Midorima.

Dengan sebuah kecup singkat sehalus sentuhan angin. Saatnya amat singkat. Bahkan, Midorima tak mempercayai bahwa hal itu sempat terjadi sampai dia menyaksikan senyum Momoi yang masih melekat di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"K-kau ..."

"Maaf karena tiba-tiba. Itu kehendak sesaat," Momoi mengangkat bahu. Senyumnya sekarang sedikit menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Midorima merapatkan matanya sesaat. Hampir tak terasa lagi sensasi barusan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa hatinya hangat dan memberikannya perasaan yang lain. "Tidak."

"Itulah rasanya ciuman pertama, Shin-kun."

"Seharusnya kau juga mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Tawa kecil meluncur, "Hihihi, itu untuk kita berdua. Hm, seperti itulah ciuman anak kecil, anak kecil yang baru jatuh cinta, yang masih malu-malu, yang belum tahu banyak hal, yang masih polos, yang masih jenaka, dan belum memikirkan terlalu banyak hal tentang resiko cinta di masa depan yang harus mereka jelang."

Midorima mengangkat pandangannya, mempertemukannya dengan Momoi, "Kita sudah tidak pantas untuk hal itu."

"Tapi cinta selalu bisa membuatmu merasa muda."

"Apa aku harus setuju?" Midorima turun dari tangga dan melipatnya. Dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sedari tadi, sebenarnya.

"Terserah Shin-kun," Momoi berjalan melewati kekasihnya. "Tapi aku berpikir seperti itu."

Midorima masih memandangi Momoi dan helai merah jambunya yang terurai bebas di balik punggung ketika gadis itu benar-benar melampauinya. Sesaat, dia berpikir, _inilah saatnya_.

"Satsuki," tangan Momoi ditahan.

"Ya, Shin-kun?"

"Ikut aku," Midorima mulai menarik pergelangan tangan yang dia genggam. Mereka berjalan melewati kamar pribadi Midorima, menuju sebuah bagian lain dari apartemen yang merupakan ruang tambahan. Midorima membeli dua apartemen sekaligus dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu—dan itulah yang membuat dia harus menunda kepindahannya sebab perombakan itu butuh waktu cukup lama. Suatu hal yang tak Momoi tahu apa peruntukannya.

Pintu yang cukup besar itu pun dibuka. Momoi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika akhirnya mengetahui ruang itu untuk apa.

"Ini adalah hal yang kunanti sejak awal aku merencanakan untuk hidup sendiri," terang Midorima ketika melepas tangan Momoi dan membiarkannya menjelajah. Momoi langsung duduk di kursi hitam yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat duduk tinggi di ruangan tersebut.

Tentu, inti dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah _grand piano_ tua, yang masih cantik dan apik. Bahkan, mengkilat.

"Aku beruntung ayah tidak menjualnya sejak terakhir kali dia melarangku untuk memainkan ini. Dan sekarang, ketika aku hidup sendiri, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dengan hobiku kapanpun aku ingin melakukannya."

Momoi menekan satu tuts, merdu dan nyaring.

"Shin-kun tahu? Baru-baru ini aku membaca buku-buku tentang piano dan kunci-kunci dasarnya, untuk mengisi waktu cuti sakitku. Aku juga baru mempelajari lagu sederhana."

"Lagu apa?"

Senyum Momoi bak ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan sebuah hadiah kecil namun menarik, "_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_."

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat sambil menahan tawa. "Coba mainkan."

Momoi terlihat antusias dengan permainan sederhananya. Bagian awalnya dia mainkan dengan lancar, tak gugup sama sekali—padahal di sisinya berdiri seorang ahli piano (yang selalu dikaguminya).

Keinginan itu muncul begitu saja, ketika sesosok wanita itu menyentuh apa yang dia sukai. Kombinasi tak terduga; sebuah keindahan sederhana yang definisinya tak jauh dari kepuasan rasa. Putri Angsa sedang mencoba berdendang lewat jarinya. Midorima membungkuk, lepaslah semua rasa segannya karena di saat itu dia melampiaskan rasa kagumnya lewat kecupan balasan di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sedikit lebih lama dari yang Momoi beri waktu dia di tangga tadi, juga lebih menyentuh. Tidak seperti angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Shin-_kun_ ..." Momoi berucap ketika punggung Midorima telah tegak lagi. "Hei, aku tidak menyangkanya."

"Semua terjadi begitu saja," Midorima menggeleng singkat. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

"Dua frasa yang terakhir itu tidak perlu," Momoi tertawa. Lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ benar-benar putus di tengah jalan, namun dia telah melupakannya begitu saja, rupanya. "Aku tidak marah. Aku senang. Kau tidak perlu ragu."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Midorima.

"Tapi Shin-_kun_," nada bicara Momoi menegas. Dia tidak main-main kali ini. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa mencintai dan berhubungan dengan seseorang itu hanya bisa dipuaskan lewat kontak fisik."

"Kurasa aku mengerti hal itu."

"Sentuhan itu kenikmatan sesaat. Cinta sejati yang nikmat sepanjang saat tak akan hilang hanya karena tidak menyentuh seseorang yang dia cintai."

"Aku paham."

"Dan ..." lanjut Momoi, "Sentuhan bukan dasar apakah kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang atau tidak."

"Aku juga tahu hal itu."

Momoi balas tersenyum.

Midorima menegaskan caranya memandang Momoi. "Karena itu, aku memilikimu bukan hanya untuk memelukmu, tetapi lebih karena aku ingin menjagamu."

Lantas, Midorima duduk di samping Momoi, tak peduli bagaimana raut wajah yang dibuat Momoi sekarang. Midorima dengan tenangnya berucap, "Aku akan memainkan lagu kita. Aku ingin bernostalgia. Masihkah kauingat tariannya?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat, mengabaikan perasaannya yang meledak-ledak. "Tentu. Aku masih sering menonton video rekaman pertunjukan kita di waktu luangku," dia bangkit dari bangku. "Mainkanlah, Shin-kun."

Midorima menekan tuts demi tuts dengan lihai. Musik itu benar-benar masih dikuasainya. Momoi pun demikian

Putri Angsa menemukan Pangeran Pianonya kembali di suatu ruangan di lantai enam gedung keperakan, di sebuah senja yang cerah. Mereka telah melewati banyak lika-liku, turun-naik—seperti lagu itu—tetapi, getar dan nada cinta mereka masih indah.

(Sama juga seperti lagu tersebut.)

* * *

><p>Momoi menolak ketika Midorima menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang malam itu. Dia beralasan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke rumah teman perempuannya dahulu untuk mengurus beberapa hal tentang pekerjaan. Namun, sebelum pulang, Momoi menarik tangan Midorima dan menaruh sebuah amplop di atasnya.<p>

"Apa ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini untuk apa, tapi ayahku menitipkan ini padaku untuk kuserahkan padamu. Katanya, isinya adalah surat izin untukmu. Kau boleh libur selama dua hari. Kau bebas tugas di satu hari setelah ulang tahunmu dan hari berikutnya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah," Momoi menggeleng. "Dan katanya, di tanggal 8 malam, Shin-kun diminta datang ke rumahku. Pakai pakaian resmi dan rapi. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa. Yang jelas, Ayah cuma menjelaskan bahwa dia akan mengadakan acara penting hari itu. Mungkin jamuan makan malam dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya? Ayah sering mengadakan itu dan aku selalu bosan di tengah-tengah acaranya. Untung Ayah mengundang Shin-_kun_, jadi kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk kabur dari acara jamuan itu, hihihi."

"... Kenapa aku juga diundang?" Midorima memain-mainkan amplop itu. Sesekali memindahkan pandangannya antara amplop dan wajah Momoi. Dia berusaha menebak apa maksud dari surat izin itu. Yang jelas, harapannya, ini tidak akan berakhir pada sesuatu yang negatif.

"Kau 'kan pacarku," Momoi menyengir geli. "Ya sudah, aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa di hari undangan, ya! Dan selamat atas rumah barunya, semoga Shin-_kun_ betah di sini~"

"Ya."

Momoi meninggalkan apartemen Midorima dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman yang juga membuat Midorima tersenyum tipis bahkan sampai dia menutup pintu utamanya kembali.

Di atas sofa, dia membuka amplopnya. Isinya memang sama seperti yang dimaksudkan Momoi; selembar surat izin. Pihak kantor administrasi pegawai rumah sakit memberikannya izin untuk tidak bekerja, baik dalam kapasitasnya sebagai dokter jaga maupun asisten dokter di poliklinik bedah. Tidak ada alasan lebih lanjut. Penegasnya hanya kalimat '_memberikan izin kepada Midorima Shintarou untuk tidak menjalankan kewajibannya selama dua hari—_" hanya sebatas itu, tak ada keterangan lain. Tetapi, surat izin itu ditandatangani langsung oleh direktur.

Berarti, memang ada campur tangan dari ayah Momoi.

Untuk apa, tapinya?

Midorima harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk tiga hari lagi.

* * *

><p>Pakaian rapi dan resmi, katanya, hingga pada akhirnya Midorima memilih untuk mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi hijau lumut. Sedikit-banyak mengingatkannya pada pertunjukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, padahal dia memilihnya bukan dengan maksud untuk menyamai apa yang dia pakai di momen berharga waktu itu.<p>

Dia berangkat sendiri pada pukul setengah tiga siang setelah ada komando dari Momoi bahwa acara akan dipercepat. Dia hanya mengabari pada orang tua dan adiknya lewat pesan singkat bahwa dia akan keluar kota tanpa secara spesifik mengatakan tujuannya. Semenjak tinggal sendiri, dia merasa bahwa dirinya lebih independen sekarang.

Momoi menjemputnya di stasiun dengan mobil bersama dengan sopir pribadi ayahnya. Momoi telah berpakaian rapi pula, dan berkata bahwa semua orang di rumahnya telah bersiap-siap dan setengah jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Rumah Momoi tak terlalu jauh dari stasiun, hanya lima menit jika menempuhnya dengan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

Di rumah sang kekasih, Midorima diminta oleh salah satu kerabat Momoi untuk ke atas.

"Apa kami tidak boleh menunggu di sini?" Momoi bukan bermaksud menolak, dia hanya penasaran akan alasannya. Bukankah acara utamanya diadakan di lantai bawah?

"Makanan yang khusus disiapkan untuk Midorima-_kun_ dan kau sudah ditaruh di konter yang ada di lantai atas. Makanlah dulu di sana, Midorima-_kun_ pasti lapar, 'kan?"

Midorima menggeleng, menolak penawaran wanita dengan gaun berwarna kombinasi _fuchsia_-hitam itu. "Saya sudah makan di rumah. Mohon untuk tidak merepotkan pihak Anda sendiri."

"Oh Midorima-_kun_, tidak usah terlalu formal. Kami di sini keluargamu juga," wanita yang kelihatannya masih muda itu ingin tertawa menanggapi Midorima dan jawabannya yang amat kaku. "Tidak apa-apa, makan saja. Sedikit juga tidak masalah. Aku yakin, kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan naik kereta ke sini. Acara akan berlangsung sampai malam, jadi isilah energimu dulu sekarang. Takutnya ayah Satsuki terlalu asyik dengan acaranya sampai jadi terlalu malam dan kau tambah lelah, hihi. Bagaimana? Mau menerima tawaranku? Satsuki, temanilah dia di atas."

"Baiklah," Momoi yang memberikan persetujuan lebih dulu, "Apa makanan untukku juga ada? Aku juga lapar, nih."

"Ada, ada, tenang saja. Sudah disiapkan untuk kalian berdua. Nah, Midorima-_kun_, kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak," dia tertawa kecil. "Ya?"

Midorima mengalah. "Baik. Aku akan ke atas."

"Ah, satu lagi," sang tante mencegah mereka untuk naik. "Jangan turun sebelum kupanggil."

"Kenapa?" Momoi yang sudah akan menggamit tangan Midorima pun menarik tangannya kembali. Midorima yang telah menapaki satu anak tangga terpaksa berhenti dulu. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kami adalah artis atau penghibur acara ini, Tante," Momoi menahan tawa.

"Ini untuk kepentingan acara, jadi turuti saja, oke? Lantai dua adalah milik kalian selama kalian belum dipanggil. Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan lagi. Selamat menikmati waktu berdua!"

Momoi cuma menggeleng, "Harap maklumi dia sedikit, Shin-_kun_. Dia agak _freak_ dan unik. Kami sudah terbiasa menghadapi ide-ide anehnya."

Midorima diajak Momoi menuju tempat yang dimaksud tantenya tadi. Sebuah konter, didesain seperti bar. Ada banyak gelas dipajang di lemari di dekat sana, cangkir-cangkir dan teko klasik juga termasuk sebagai pajangan pendamping. Koleksi ibunya, begitu keterangan Momoi. Dan yang meminta agar tempat ini dibuat adalah dirinya sendiri, ketika dia SD dulu, sebab dia iseng melihat sebuah desain rumah modern di majalah milik kakak sepupunya yang kuliah di jurusan arsitektur, dan jadi menginginkannya juga.

"Tambah saladnya, Shin-_kun_?" Momoi menawarkan, mangkuk salad itu dia dekatkan pada Midorima.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya dengan gestur tangan yang halus. Dia mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya—dia telah selesai makan. "Tapi apa aku boleh minta apel yang di sana?" tunjuknya pada keranjang buah yang diletakkan di samping botol sirup yang tinggi.

"Tentu saja," Momoi mengambilkan yang paling besar. "Shin-_kun_ suka sekali apel, ya?"

"... Kau baru tahu?"

"Yaaa habisnya Shin-_kun_ jarang menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri, sih," Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura sebal. "Mulai sekarang, jangan ragu untuk berbagi, ya? Aku memang belum sepenuhnya berhak untuk tahu segala hal tentang Shin-_kun_, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang disukai pada orang yang kausuka. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena menceritakan tentang dirimu adalah hal penting untuk orang yang menyukaimu, Shin-_kun_."

"Hn. Aku mengerti," Midorima menggigit sedikit apel merahnya. "Kurasa aku tahu sesuatu tentang dirimu."

"Hee?"

"Kau tidak suka makanan pedas, kau suka makan strawberry, dan kausuka permen. rasa susu."

"... Eeeh? Rasanya aku belum cerita soal itu—"

"—Tapi kau menceritakannya secara terbuka di jejaring sosial."

Momoi kemudian tergelak. "Aku memang terlalu banyak bicara hal tidak penting, ya."

"Kau seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka," terang Midorima, "Tapi kurasa itu bukan juga hal yang tidak penting."

"Begitu?"

"Karena hal-hal seperti itu penting untuk orang yang menyukaimu."

Maka Momoi pun menerbitkan senyum malu terbaiknya.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan kata-kata itu padamu," Midorima meminum air putihnya dengan pelan.

Momoi mengangguk. Dia diam sebentar, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak juga harus terlalu senang secara berlebihan atas hal sederhana yang disampaikan Midorima.

"Kita turun sekarang."

"Eh? Bukannya kata tanteku—"

"Kau mematuhi perintahnya yang tidak punya alasan yang jelas begitu? Kurasa acaranya sudah dimulai. Aku mendengar ayahmu berkata bahwa dia sudah memulai acaranya ... dan sepertinya malam ini memang jamuan makan malam."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya ..." Momoi beranjak dari tempat duduk bundarnya, menuju pagar kecil yang setinggi pinggang di depan sana, melongok ke bawah. Sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul, ternyata.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi. Ayo."

"Tapi ..."

Midorima menatap Momoi lama-lama untuk menuntut jawaban yang tegas.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling di atas sini dulu? Aku ingin memperlihatkan rumah orang tuaku pada Shin-_kun_."

"... Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau terlalu taat pada aturan."

Momoi menggaet tangan Midorima, kemudian mencubit pipinya. "Tidak biasanya Shin-_kun_ penurut begini, ya? Tapi lucu, aku suka."

"Tch," Midorima mengusir tangan Momoi dari wajahnya. "Tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu."

Momoi tetap tertawa. "Oh, iya, aku mau menunjukkan suatu tempat yang istimewa! Karena waktu di apartemenmu kau sudah menunjukkan ruang spesialmu, kali ini aku juga akan menunjukkannya. Ayo," Momoi menarik tangan Midorima, membawanya melewati sebuah kamar kemudian berbelok ke lorong kecil. lorong itu berujung pada sebuah ruangan lain yang pintunya besar. Sepertinya, ruang itu luas. Midorima memilih untuk tidak bertanya-tanya seperti anak kecil.

Momoi membukakan ruang itu untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah lemari di dalamnya.

"Dulu, ini ruang bermainku," ucap Momoi. "Kata Ibu, dulu mereka ingin punya tiga anak, jadi mereka mendesain ruang ini cukup besar agar bisa digunakan untuk bermain oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Tetapi, kelihatannya mereka berubah pikiran setelah aku lahir. Maka, aku jadi anak tunggal," dia menuju ke ruang tengah, kemudian duduk di sana dengan hati-hati, gaun halusnya amat rentan kumal jika dia duduk sembarangan. "Karena aku mulai menyukai balet, aku minta agar semua peralatan di ruangan ini dikeluarkan dan diberikan pada orang lain. sehingga aku bisa puas berlatih sendiri di sini."

Midorima masuk lebih jauh. Ternyata, lemari yang dia lihat tadi memiliki pintu dari kaca. Ada beberapa tropi di sana.

"Ada album fotoku di sini," Momoi beranjak, mengejutkan Midorima yang sempat tertegun. Dia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil satu buku besar yang berada di dasar. "Album ini khusus menyimpan foto-fotoku saat pertunjukan, mulai dari pertunjukan pertamaku hingga yang terakhir."

Midorima duduk bersila di depan Momoi yang mulai menunjukkan momen-momen di dalamnya.

"Ah, yang ini saat aku jadi juara tiga kompetisi sekota ..." suara Momoi pelan. "Dan yang ini ... ketika aku berhasil jadi juara satu. Tariannya bertema tentang alam. Harmoni alam dalam khidmatnya musik, begitu temanya, kalau tidak salah ..." suaranya makin merendah.

"Ada yang salah dengan caramu berbicara," Midorima dengan lekas berhasil menangkap gejalanya.

Momoi mengangkat kepala, terlihatlah oleh Midorima bahwa mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya rindu dengan balet. Aku rindu menari."

Maka Midorima pun menutup album itu tanpa aba-aba. "Jangan lihat ini lagi jika kau merasa sedih. Jangan melihat pada masa lalu lagi."

Momoi kemudian tersenyum. Setelah menyeka matanya, dia berkata, "Aku tidak sedih mengenang masa laluku dengan balet. Kalau aku sedih, berarti aku juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana balet membawaku, mempertemukanku, dengan seseorang yang berharga untukku ini, ya? Tidak," geleng Momoi. "Aku senang sekali dengan semuanya. Meski aku tidak bisa menari balet lagi, aku sudah bersama dengan seseorang yang dikenalkan Tuhan lewat balet padaku. Aku bahagia, sungguh."

Midorima mengambil album itu dari pangkuan Momoi, kemudian mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari. "Kurasa tidak perlu melihat terlalu jauh ke masa lalu lagi, karena kau sudah punya masa sekarang yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menyesali mengapa kau tidak bisa menari lagi."

Baru Momoi akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, suara dari luar mengusiknya, "Satsuki! Midorima-_kun_, kalian di mana?"

"Ayo," ajak Midorima, mengulurkan tangannya pada Momoi. Momoi menyambutnya dan mereka pun lantas berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Iya, Tante, aku di sini," Momoi menutup ruangan yang mereka tempati barusan.

"Oh, di situ, rupanya. Baguslah, sekarang, kami tunggu kalian di bawah," sahut tantenya dari sudut lorong. "Turunnya yang cepat, ya," suaranya memelan, pasti dia dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan segera ke bawah lagi.

"Dia juga orang yang suka terburu-buru," jelas Momoi. "Harap maklum, Shin-_kun_."

Midorima mendelik ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tangga. Matanya dengan lekas terbuka lebar ketika dilihatnya beberapa orang yang amat dia kenal di bagian bawah sana, sedang berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu Momoi.

"Kenapa, Shin-_kun_?"

"Orang tuaku."

"Ha?"

"Lihatlah di dekat tangga, di samping ayahmu."

"Kenapa ..." Momoi memicingkan mata. Dia menemukannya. "... bisa?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak memberitahu bahwa aku akan ke rumahmu. Mereka juga tidak pernah kuceritakan tentang tempat ini."

"Kita segera ke bawah," Momoi mempercepat jalannya. "Sepertinya mereka merahasiakan sesuatu dari kita. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, Shin-_kun_."

Langkah mereka lekas. Tiba di setengah dari jumlah anak tangga, semua mata langsung tertuju pada keduanya.

"Nah, inilah maksud sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian," ayah Momoi mebuat langkah putrinya serta Midorima berhenti karena keheranan. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasih putri tunggalku—yang mulai hari ini resmi menjadi tunangannya."

Midorima dan Momoi berpandangan, raut kaget belum beranjak dari wajah mereka. Momoi bahkan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Midorima. Keningnya menggambarkan garis keheranan, lebih parah dari yang tadi.

"Ya, sebenarnya hari ini adalah acara pertunangan mereka."

Merasa bahwa mereka terlihat seperti sepasang bocah bodoh jika berlama-lama di atas sana, Midorima berinisiatif untuk turun duluan. Di saat seperti inilah, dia berharap dia bisa menunjukkan kedewasaannya dengan bersikap tenang dan berwibawa. Dia langsung menuju ayah dan ibunya di ujung sana.

"Kalian merencanakan semua ini?"

Ayah Midorima mengangguk. Ada seberkas rasa bangga di matanya ketika dia menyambut putranya turun. "Ayah Satsuki menceritakan padaku banyak hal tentang hubungan kalian, dan dia berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu demi kalian, karena kudengar sebelumnya kalian sudah memiliki cincin yang sama secara diam-diam."

Midorima tak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa.

Ayah Momoi masuk di antara percakapan ayah dan anak itu. Dia mengambil tangan Midorima kemudian menjabatnya, dia tersenyum kecil, "Cuma ini hadiah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, sekaligus permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali kaudatang ke sini. Selamat ulang tahun, _putraku_," dia kemudian merangkul Midorima.

Pemuda itu tak mengedipkan matanya sebab ketidakpercayaan seolah menghancurkan logikanya. Namun, tetap saja, dia membalas rangkulan itu.

Di balik punggungnya, rambut Momoi dielus oleh seorang wanita.

"Satsuki, hei, kau menangis?"

Momoi menoleh. Orang ini cantik. Berkacamata dan dari wajahnya ... bisa diketahui dengan gampang bahwa dialah ibu Midorima. Momoi kemudian spontan memeluknya. "Maaf. Ah, Tante, terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

"Tentu, Sayang."

* * *

><p>Di tengah hingar-bingar pesta, Momoi melangkah mendekati meja utama<p>

"Shin-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Mau memainkan piano untuk mengisi acara? Pemain musiknya sedang istirahat."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Orang-orang pasti akan senang mendengar permainan seorang jenius piano di acara yang berharga ini."

"Tidak, aku tetap menolak."

"Alasannya?"

"Kurasa ayah tidak akan senang melihatku bermain piano di tengah umum seperti ini."

"Oh ayolah Shin-_kun_, walaupun ayahmu keras padamu, dan dia tak terlalu suka melihatmu main piano, kurasa dia akan mengampunimu untuk hari ini. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan keterusan dan meninggalkan semua yang kau punya hanya karena sekali bermain piano, 'kan?"

"Tetap tidak."

"Sayang sekali—"

"—Aku hanya ingin bermain piano untukmu sekarang."

"... Oh?"

"Bermain piano adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia. Dan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kebahagiaan itu di depan orang yang kusukai."

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: masih ada satu epilog ya heuheuheu 0 w 0


	10. epilogue

**Evergreen**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Di saat Midorima Shintarou harus mengakhiri karir pianonya, dia bertemu dengan penari balet yang bernasib sama dengannya, Momoi Satsuki. Karir mereka harus diakhiri karena alasan keluarga. Kemudian, hidup mereka berubah. Namun tetap dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama.)_

* * *

><p>"Pulang, Shin-<em>kun<em>?"

"Nanti."

Langkah Midorima tertinggal beberapa meter dari Momoi. Momoi memutuskan untuk memutar balik dirinya. Tatapannya masih dilayangkan untuk Midorima, namun lelaki itu belum mau keluar dari zona nyamannya sendiri—zona yang tercipta karena kekhusukannya dalam memandang dekor di balik punggungnya.

"Ada yang kurang dari hiasannya?" bahu Momoi menyapu lengan Midorima dengan gerakan yang amat halus. Sehalus bisikan angin senja pada bumi yang mengantuk.

"Tidak," Midorima menggeleng. Dekor hijau tua yang bergabung dengan merah jambu lembut di depan sana belum menjadi objek yang membosankan. Fokusnya tetap menuju ke sana meski Momoi beberapa kali memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Midorima.

"Atau kurang suka?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Momoi turut menatap apa yang membuat Midorima enggan membagi perhatiannya seperti biasa. Mencari jawaban sendiri mungkin jalan terbaiknya. Dia mencari cela yang bisa saja ada di sana, mengharap bahwa itulah jawab sehingga dia tak perlu lagi repot-repot bertanya pada Midorima.

Sejauh pengamatan, tidak ada yang salah. Kain hijau tua besar menjulur dari langit-langit hingga ke belakang kursi panjang megah yang di atasnya ditata beberapa bantalan merah jambu dan dibingkai keemasan. Bunga merah jambu mengelilingi singgasana kehormatan. Dua pasang bangku lain dideretkan di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan bangku utama, sepasang pada satu sisi. Dan ukiran yang membingkainya persis seperti pola yang menghias singgasana terbesar.

Permadani merah melintang dari dekat kaki mereka berdiri sampai ke sana. Di kiri dan kanannya, kursi-kursi dengan nuansa kain penghias merah jambu sudah rapi disusun dan siap untuk dipakai. Tiga tangkai mawar kecil mengisi vas mungil di tengah-tengah setiap mejanya. Dekor bunga lain juga tersedia di lain tempat, di berbagai sudut dengan aroma yang setara wanginya. Semuanya sama: merah jambu. Daun-daun bunganya hijau segar.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang kurang. Shin-_kun_, kurasa ibuku akan bertanya-tanya kalau aku pulang terlambat sementara besok kita harus bersiap-siap mulai dari dini hari."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Maka katakanlah apa yang mengusikmu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau melihat wajahku begini. Ada yang salah denganku?" Momoi mengambil posisi di depan Midorima. Sayang, selisih tinggi mereka menjadikan dia tetap tak mampu mengubah agar pandangan Midorima membalas pandangannya. "Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah apapun, sekecil apapun itu sebelum esok hari. Karena besok hari yang benar-benar penting ... dan ... _yeah_, Shin-_kun_ tahu, tipe A sepertiku menginginkan hal itu berjalan dengan baik dan celanya—kalau bisa—diminimalisir sesedikit mungkin."

"Ini bukan masalah yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ..." Midorima menggeser letak kacamatanya ke atas. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berdiri dengan pantas di atas sana besok. Denganmu."

"Hei, kedengaran seperti bukan Shin-_kun _yang kukenal saja," Momoi tertawa kecil. "Bukannya Shin-_kun_ yang biasa orangnya tidak pernah ragu? Soalnya, kalau ragu, keselamatan dan kesehatan pasiennya akan terancam."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Ini berhubungan dengan masa depanku."

"Mmm, kau serius sekali. Rilekslah, nanti kau capek sebelum waktunya."

Midorima menurunkan tatapan. Matanya bertemu mata Momoi. Tumbukan yang membangkitkan energi untuk sama-sama tersenyum. Lengkung bibir Midorima amat tipis. Setipis keraguan di wajah Momoi—gadis itu terlihat amat antusias dan yakin sejak tadi pagi, sejak pertama kali dia datang ke gedung ini untuk ikut membantu menyiapkan segalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Midorima bukan gundah; hanya saja ada guncangan keraguan lumrah seorang lelaki yang akan mengemban tanggung jawab baru dimulai sejak besok pagi.

"Aku bahkan belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Aku masih praktik. Aku masih belum mengejar studi di level yang lebih tinggi. Aku masih jauh dari kata 'baik'. Tapi aku sudah harus berdiri di depan sana mendampingimu besok. Besok. Besoknya. Dan seterusnya. Dalam hidupmu."

"Hello, apa yang membuatmu pantas untuk mendampingiku itu hanya harta dan status semata?" Momoi mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Midorima. "Aku yakin Shin-_kun_ yang cerdas pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

"Dalam hal ini, aku yang mengemban tanggung jawab. Kau tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sedang kucoba untuk menahannya."

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang punya tanggung jawab mulai dari sekarang?" Momoi tersenyum tipis, menurunkan tangannya, kemudian meninju pelan lengan Midorima dan mencubit ujung telinga lelakinya gemas. "Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab menjadi pendukungmu mulai dari esok, esok, esok dan seterusnya, seumur hidupku. Bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang kau lakukan, karena akulah yang seharusnya menjadi penasihat dan penyokongmu dari belakang. Juga bertanggung jawab atas perasaanmu. Itu tugas seorang istri. Itu hanya beberapa dari sekian."

Midorima tak memberi tanggapan. Kegamangan sudah terlalu gamblang menjadi sebab dari kacaunya perasaan dan fokusnya.

"Kau merasa belum pantas karena kau menikahiku bahkan sebelum kau mendapat pekerjaan tetap, begitu, ya? Apa aku salah?"

"Kurang lebih ... seperti itu," untuk hal yang menggambarkan ketakutannya, dengan lekas Midorima mampu berucap. "Aku takut aku belum bisa bertanggung jawab untukmu dan masa depan kita. Kurasa aku belum pantas."

"Tapi lamaran yang kau lakukan di hadapan ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa kau tarik lagi, Shin-_kun_."

"Karena itulah aku jadi terlihat seperti ini. Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa aku ragu."

Momoi tergelak. Inilah saat di mana dia bisa menemukan Midorima yang bukan seperti biasanya. Bukan Midorima yang dia kenal. Bukan Midorima Shintarou yang kokoh pendiriannya dan keras kepala akan teori yang dia kuasai. Bukan Shintarou yang tegas terhadap pasiennya dan berani mengambil tindakan. Bukan pula Midorima yang cerdas bak cendekia karena dia selalu sarapan buku terlebih dahulu daripada seporsi nasi. Bukan juga Midorima Shintarou yang cuek akan aspek-aspek kehidupan dan hanya mengejar karir dokternya semata.

Dan saat-saat ini berharga.

Bukan karena dia merasa menang sebab berhasil melihat Midorima yang berbeda; namun lebih karena suatu hal: di saat-saat seperti inilah dia harus mulai menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai (calon) pendamping—dengan tidak membiarkan lelakinya jatuh hanya karena rasa ragu.

"Yang membuatmu pantas untukku bukan soal harta. Tapi—ehm, mungkin kaubisa menyebut ini murahan, tapi sebutlah seperti itu karena kurasa itulah kenyataannya," Momoi menjeda sebentar, membiarkan Midorima mencari jawaban dengan meneliti matanya. Dia tersenyum jenaka. "Tapi rasa sayangmu. Yang membuat seorang laki-laki pantas berada di samping perempuan adalah rasa sayangnya. Semakin besar rasa itu, semakin pantas kau mendapatkan dan didapatkannya."

Kalimat Momoi dibayar dengan tertegunnya Midorima. Organ pernapasannya berhenti berfungsi sekian saat.

"Ya, sebut saja itu kalimat yang ... err, terlalu murahan," Momoi menyilangkan tangan di balik punggungnya. "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa itu benar. Jangan ragu dengan pernikahan. Aku tidak keberatan menikah walau Shin-_kun_ belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sekalipun. Karena aku yakin, pernikahan pasti akan mengubah dan membawa banyak hal. Karena pernikahan, seseorang bisa lebih bersemangat untuk hidup meski dia belum mendapatkan cita-citanya—dan karena rasa tanggung jawabnya pada si cinta, dia pasti akan lebih terpacu lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Seseorang akan jadi lebih hebat kalau begitu."

Midorima masih menyimak.

"Jadi intinya, ada dua. Satu, Shin-_kun_ jangan merasa ragu dengan pernikahan, karena pasti akan ada banyak perubahan tak terduga. Dua, Shin-_kun_ dilarang merasa tidak pantas, karena Shin-_kun_ sudah menyayangiku, Shin-_kun_ sudah lebih dari pantas untuk berada di sana," dia berpaling sesaat untuk menunjuk singgasana yang akan mereka tempati esok hari.

Satu tarikan napas, satu embusan panjang, satu kalimat kelegaan, "Terima kasih. Maaf karena aku begitu bodoh dalam hal ini—sehingga lagi-lagi akulah yang bersandar padamu."

"Jangan memikirkan itu. Kita berbagi tugas mulai sekarang—Shin-_kun _sudah melindungi dan menjagaku dari dulu, dan aku akan membantumu di hal-hal yang kau tidak tahu. Mengajarimu tentang cinta, misalnya, hihi, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi ini amat remaja sekali. Cinta, cinta, cinta terus."

"Tapi cintalah salah satu faktor yang membuat kita berdiri di sana besok."

Momoi mengangguk. Matanya menyiratkan kebanggaan; _betapa Midorima telah mampu mengerti sekian hal tentang cinta_.

"Jangan gugup, ya, Shin-_kun_. Tenanglah, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang istimewa. Tenangkan dirimu, oke, anggap saja, besok kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan di depan penggemar. Kau akan bermain dengan lagu terbaikmu dan aku akan menari tarian terbaruku. Anggap saja seperti itu. Mengerti? Besok adalah pagelaran drama tari yang terbesar dalam hidup kita."

Seulas senyum tipis terbit. Midorima menyunggingkannya tanpa ragu. "Sepertinya ... barusan kedengarannya lebih kepada kaulah yang sedang mencoba menenangkan dirimu sendiri."

Tawa polos Momoi yang renyah meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia menggaruk pelipis, wujud rasa malu dan kikuk sebab topengnya terbongkar. "Bohong kalau aku tidak gugup."

Midorima merangkul punggung Momoi perlahan, membawa dia untuk pulang sebelum terlalu larut. Membimbingnya berjalan dengan cepat, Midorima sesekali melirik Momoi. Ya, gadis itu memang memperlihatkan ekspresi campuran. Takut, gugup, semangat, tak percaya, kaget, sekaligus gembira.

"Besok akan jadi hari yang indah," Midorima menanamkan kecupan di puncak kepala Momoi. Wangi mawar tercium sesaat olehnya. Momoi tersenyum lebih manis.

Midorima memetik selembar daun dari hiasan yang berada di dekat pintu. Tak dia pikirkan bahwa tindakannya sama saja dengan mengurangi keindahan hari esok.

Daunnya panjang dan punya garis-garis putih sebagai penjelas area tulangnya.

"Kau tahu tanaman apa ini?" Midorima memutar-mutarnya.

Momoi mengerutkan kening. "Tidak. Para pendekor tidak memberitahuku. Aku juga tidak memilih daun itu sebagai hiasan. Itu pilihan Shin-_kun_ ya?"

"Namanya Evergreen," Midorima mengiyakan sekaligus mengutarakan. Nama itu membuat Momoi menjentikkan jari.

"Aku ingat sesuatu. Evergreen; judul lagu penutup pertunjukan kita."

"Hn," Midorima menggenggam daun itu. "Tanaman ini tetap hijau di empat musim. Mereka berbeda."

Sejurus setelahnya, Momoi kembali memunculkan senyumnya ketika mereka berhenti tepat di depan lift. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Shin-_kun_ memilih tanaman itu untuk hiasan."

"Kaubisa menebaknya."

"Shin-_kun _ingin agar cinta kita bertahan terus, selamanya, meski melewati suasana yang berbeda-beda dan tak selalu indah. Hm, aku benar; bukan?"

"Hn."

Momoi mendongak, berjinjit. Satu kecupan dihadiahkan. "Kau tidak juga terlalu polos dalam hal cinta, Shin-_kun_."

Jari Midorima yang baru saja menekan opsi lantai dasar pada lift merangkul jemari Momoi malu-malu.

"Aku ingin menyayangimu selamanya."

**evergreen: ended.**

* * *

><p>AN: terima kasih buat semua pembaca, pemberi review, yang memilih opsi favorit, semuanya nggak bisa kusebutin satu-satu karena aku yakin, pasti ada pembaca diam-diam di luar sana yang juga mendukungku sepenuh hati (stat fic ini sampe ribuan, aku kaget sekaligus bersyukur banget :')), dan mereka gak bisa kusebut karena aku gak tahu siapa. siapapun kalian, yang sudah pernah membaca dan mampir ke fic ini, **terima kasih banyak**! kalian sangat berarti dan memberiku semangat :"D semoga kalian juga mendapat balasan yang setimpal, aamiin / /w/ /

dan ada yang tahu lagu westlife, _evergreen_? recommended banget!

series baru, de bloemetje (kise/momoi), akan dimulai sebagai pengganti ini!


End file.
